Pedagogía Emocional
by Kawaii Mayu
Summary: Heero estaba desesperado y ya no quedaban uñas en sus manos para aplacar su ira. ¡Pero en que coño estabas pensando Barton,tú...qué CREES que van a decir los del equipo de fútbol cuando se enteren que estabas dándole mamadas a una puerta? AU1x2 3x4 13x5
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Gundam Wing son míos porque me los robe la semana pasada así que chúpense esa.

_Nota de la autora( o sea yo):_ Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida y no precisamente porque muriera de ganas por hacerlo, si no más bien para practicar mi español escrito >.o que lamentablemente por mi carrera ya se me está olvidando. (Mayu está en plan de recuperar su hermosa ortografía gracias al corrector gramatical de Windows) ¤estira los dedos¤ 

Yap, primero este fic es de Gundam Wing, pues porque estoy obsesionada con GW como desde el año 1998 :x (y nunca me repuse).   
Segundo, está basado en historias que me ha contado mi mamá y en mi propia experiencia estudiando para convertirme en profesora (tiemblen niños del mañana NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) ¤cough¤ y con el cerro de casos terribles que he visto en televisión este último tiempo. Tercero, este es un fic YAOI, o sea relaciones entre chico/chico (más razones para no leerlo)  
  
_Archivo:_ En una de esas en el FF.net y Obsession.  
_Advertencias:_ Shotakon (sólo en el prologo y en algunos recuerdos por ahí), insinuaciones de violencia sexual, promiscuidad masiva XD, exceso de participación de adolescentes y muestras superficiales del 'lado oscuro de la educacion' ¤risa maléfica, Luke yo soy tu madre nyahahaha¤  
_Parejas:_ OCx2; 1xR; 3xD; 3x1; 43; **3x4**; 13x5; 6x1; 613; **1x2x1**  
_Claves:_ [Recuerdos] ; « pensamientos »; ¤ Sonidos ¤ 

* * *

**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Prólogo: 

-_Visionarios, formando conciencias, crearemos un mundo mejor, colmaremos de vida la patria con las Ciencia de la Educación-_(Fidel Sepulveda) 

[_El calor producido por los tres cuerpos era asfixiante y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría resistir. Recordó las palabras de su madre '...no te quedes hasta tarde en la escuela Duo, los niños buenos se van directo a sus casas después de clases...' _

-Gimoteo una vez más pero sin conseguir zafarse; él deseaba tanto ser un niño bueno; ¿Qué diría su madre si lo viera así?, Dé seguro se molestaría, quizás lo castigaría sin televisión otra vez o sin postre... No lo dejaría ir al parque o a los juegos de video...

¿Y si no decía nada, tal como ellos le dijeron entre risas?

Sintió como le desabrochaban los pantalones

Mamá no tenía porque saberlo...¿verdad?, después dé todo, iría al dentista el próximo mes, y si se comía sólo algunos de los dulces ahora y se cepillaba bien los dientes, nadie se enteraría...

Ante este pensamiento esbozo una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa chiquito, acaso te está gustando? -Una de las voces se alzó entre risotadas y murmullos.

Duo tembló al sentir como el dueño de aquella vocecita jugaba con lo que parecían un par de lápices a tocar su pequeño miembro...

-Me da cosquillas...y está frió -Respondió.

Más risas se oyeron a la distancia... ¿O sería el quien se estaba hundiendo?...

-No te preocupes chiquito –La otra voz susurró. Aguanta un rato más y ya no va a estar helado.

Sintió como le abrían la camisa.

El calor sofocante le impedía respirar,

Los lápices estaban muy fríos y ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando

Se le había hecho tarde para ver Dragon ball y le había prometido a su abuela enseñarle aquel dibujo que le había preparado en su clase de artes...

De pronto todo quedo en silencio.

Una de las voces cubrió la boca del niño con una mano adolescente...

Duo sintió una horrible puntada en la base de su espalda, pero no fue capaz de mover su cabeza y mirar que le estaba causando tal pesar, aquella mano se le hizo muy pesada de pronto.

-¿Todavía los encuentras fríos Duo?, Mira te los voy a guardar aquí para que se calienten.

Más dolor, más risas, más murmullos...

Se estaba quedando sin aire, las paredes del baño parecían aun más altas y blancas desde aquella posición, la mano que cubría su rostro parecía multiplicarse por todo su cuerpo y no lo dejaba mover.

-¿Quieres guardar mis lápices también Duo?, Veamos...Pues parece que no hay más espacio aquí abajo -Rió un voz grave, después de separar aun más las piernas del aludido.

Duo miraba con ojos grandes y pensaba -Wooow, puedo tocar las paredes con mis rodillas, debo haber crecido en las vacaciones!

El dolor en su espalda se transformo sólo en un olvidado malestar, quizás el juego ya estaba por terminar... En ese instante sintió como la 'madre mano'; nombre con el cual bautizo la mano en su boca; Empujaba sus labios para separarlos.

-Abre bien la boca pendejo, mira que si me muerdes ¡¡te mato!!

Las paredes se veían aun más altas...

-¡¿Acaso no te gustan los dulces?!, ¡¡Chúpamela mierda chupa!!

...Y aun más blancas...

No quería volver a jugar 'al amor' nunca más, menos con ellos, las piernas le pesaban, la boca le dolía al igual que su espalda. Además que se había perdido Dragon Ball, ¿que le habrá pasado a Vegeta?, Su mamá debía de estar preocupada al igual que su abuela.

Un corto espasmo seguido de dos largos gemidos y su boca se lleno de un liquido viscoso y salado.

-¿A que te supo mi lapicito, eh Duo?

Pasos apresurados resonando en los pasillos

-¡¡Mierda parece que se dieron cuenta!!

Un golpe seco.

-¡¡¡Aquí están profesor!!!

Miradas de estupor...

Adentro de un pequeño baño del tercer piso se encontraban tres personas, dos adolescentes y un niño. Ante la imposibilidad de esconder lo que había ocurrido los dos mayores rompieron a llorar el niño con la boca sucia y semi desnudo miraba sin comprender.

-¡Es culpa de la televisión! -Rugieron los medios, -Son los malos valores de programa violentos y sin sentido. -¡Es culpa de los padres por no saber enseñar a sus hijos! –Clamó la audiencia. -¡Es culpa del colegio por no saber formar a sus alumnos, el director se debe ir!

-Exclamaron los apoderados, temiendo que lo mismo les fuera a pasar a sus hijos...

Mas, en ese diminuto espacio, Duo pestaño un par de veces, le dolía la cabeza y su boca tenia un sabor amargo, los adolescentes fueron llevados donde el rector más rápido que un suspiro y entre tanta conmoción uno de los profesores presentes se acercó al niño y le abrazo.

A pesar que no entendía nada, Duo correspondió el abrazo. -¿Señor, me puedo ir a casa?. El hombre lo miró con ojos paternales, le cubrió con su chaqueta y lo cargo hacia la puerta.

El niño miró de reojo el interior del baño por última vez.

-Profesor, no se enoje con ellos...sólo estábamos jugando 'al amor'.

El hombre le sonrió, como si pudiera comprender todo lo que había dentro de su mente y le regaló un caramelo.

-Yo sé Duo, yo sé...

En ese momento lo decidió, cuando fuera grande el también sería profesor, también quería mirar a los ojos de los demás y comprenderlo todo. Pero antes de eso, debía volver rápido a casa y pedirle perdón a su madre por llegar tan tarde y de paso contarle la importante decisión que había tomado ese día.]

¤¤¤

¤ Biip Bip Bii Bip ¤

Unos enormes y jubilosos ojos color violeta se abrieron de par en par, hoy sería su primer día oficial de trabajo.

¤ Miiiiiaaauuuu ¤

-¿¡Fifí donde estas?!, ¡¡¡Ya me tengo que ir!!!

Un enorme gato felpudo y blanquinegro movió su cola entre medio de dos cactus mientras observaba como su dueño se vestía con una mano y se cepillaba los dientes con la otra.

-Vamos, aquí está tu leche. La señora Mónica va a venir a darte tu comida así que no la vallas a morder. ¡Ahora me voy que se me hizo tarde!

El hombre de 22 años se vio por última vez en el espejo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una ENORME sonrisa. Tenía mil razones para estar así de feliz y mientras tarareaba una tonta canción se preguntaba como serian sus nuevos alumnos.

¤_Mañana comienza el resto de mi vidaaaa¤_

* * *

Comentarios: Erm... ojala que alguien haya entendido algo por que mi musa acaba de cometer suicidio colectivo :P .Prometo que el primer capitulo va a ser algo ligero, entretenido, simpático y rápido de leer NADA QUE VER CON EL PROLOGO ¤ se agarra la cabeza a dos manos ¤, sniff eso pasa cuando se me olvida comer en la tarde .o ¤grumble¤

PD: Fifí el gato, esta inspirado en el recientemente difunto 'Bicho' gato idolatrado de mi amiga de la U y que si se entera que estoy usando su gato en un fic yaoi sufrirá una ulcera tamaño mina de Chuquicamata.

PD2: Odio escribir htmls! 


	2. Pedagogía Emocional 1

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; 1xR; 3xD; 3x1; 43; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; 613; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 1  
  
-_Visionarios creando conciencias crearemos un mundo mejor..._  
  
  
  
6 de Marzo, 1990  
  


« ¡¡¡Un cuarto para las ocho!!!. ¡¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!! »

¤ Biiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

-¡¡¡¡Señora mueva su maldito trasero!!!!

¤Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

-Catherine no tienes para que gritarles, al parecer hay un choque más adelante y...

¤Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

-¡¡¡¡Señora que no ve que hay luz verde!!!!

« ¡¡¡¡Diez para las ocho!!!! »

-Cathy el atochamiento es en toda la avenida no podemos ir más rápido además que...

-¡¡¡¡QUE MIRA CON ESA CARA DE IMBECIL!!!!

-Cathy...

-Wufei escucha, si acepté traerte en **MI** auto nuevo no fue para que criticaras mi manera de manejar.

¤Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

-No estoy criticándote Cathy es solo que...

-¡¡Es solo que nada!!, ¡O te callas o té bajas!

Wufei Chang suspiró. Todos los días de su vida, desde los siete años,  había sido la misma historia. Despertarse en la mañana a las 6 am, practicar sus ejercicios matinales, despedirse de un beso en la mejilla con su madre y tomar el autobús escolar. Estudiar todo el día y volver a casa a las cinco y treinta.

Suspiró otra vez.

Claro, todo cambió cuando sus padres, unos humildes pescadores que llegaron huyendo en el periodo de la China comunista, se ganaron la lotería.

Sonrió.

«Y valla que cambio fue...»

Después de todo el alboroto, salir un millón de veces en el noticiario matinal y encontrar otro millón de convenientes 'familiares desaparecidos' que por alguna extraña razón ni los ojos rasgados tenían... su vida cambió radicalmente.

La primera medida fue mudarse de barrio. Obviamente no podían quedarse en esa pequeña casucha la cual con suerte tenía un baño de cuatro por cuatro, donde el lavamanos hacia las veces de ducha, fregadero y refrigerador. O donde el cordel que servía para amarrar la sabana (que hacía las veces de cortina) era estirado a niveles inimaginables con el fin de tender la ropa, enderezar las amadas plantas de interior de su madre o simplemente para cooperar de manera indirecta en los constantes e irrisorios intentos de suicidio de su 'honorable padre' quien parecía tener por hobby deprimirse por la precaria situación económica en la que ellos vivían.

Así pues bien, se habían mudado donde residía la _cream d' la cream _de la muy alta y emperifollada sociedad, e ingresaron al fastuoso mundo de 'los nuevos ricos'. Donde la comida sigue siendo escasa y las apariencias son lo más importante.

¤ Gggrrrlllllllrrrrrrggg ¤

-¡Wufei!, ¡Acaso volviste a ayunar!

-...

«Absolutamente escasa»

Al interior de ese Oh! tan importante circulo, de gente también Oh! tan prominente...

Arrugó la nariz

Sus padres se hicieron _íntimos amigos _de los Barton.

Lady Trowina y su madre...

«Dios, quien le puede poner Trowina a su hija»

...se conocieron en una de esas reuniones de gente taaaaan importante intercambiando recetas culinarias.

«La verdad es que mamá se preguntaba que hacían todos esos ricachones comiendo huevos de pescado mientras que la _muy sabía y culta_ Trowina le corregía diciendo que era _caviar y no huevos de pescado ,_como si no fueran la misma cosa...»

Desde entonces su madre se empeño con que su _hijito querido_ y la _preciosa florecita_ de Lady Trowina se 'emparejaran'.

«Me pregunto si algún día aprenderá a hablar...»

Y ahora, gracias a esa genial idea, se encontraba...

1)Atrasado.

2)Al interior de un auto.

3)Encerrado con una bruja histérica_._

4)Rumbo a un instituto para gente igual de cursi.

5)Con MUCHA hambre

«Bueno, podría ser peor...después de todo EL va a estar ah

¤Ji ji ji ji ji ji ji¤

-¡Y a ti que te causa risa tarado!

-Nada Cathy, nada.

«Estoy seguro que podremos desayunar juntos. O por último él podría ser mi desayuno»

¤Sonrisa picara¤

«Treize...»

¤¤¤

«Pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, pedalea, peda...»

Skuash

«Ack, atropellé una paloma..ewwwww»

-Pedalea, pedalea pedalea, peda...¡¡Ahaaaa!! ¡¡ahí está!!

«El instituto De la Divina Providencia...donde están las _mentes que brillan_»

¤Risa nerviosa¤

-Y llegue justo a la hora.

Douglas Maxwell (alias Duo), profesor recién titulado de la carrera de matemáticas de la Universidad Andrés Bolívar observó con ojos desorbitados lo que sería su fuente laboral...

«Por los próximos 35 años de mi vida»

Ehem, como decía... Duo observó con ojos desorbitados lo que sería su fuente laboral y su primera experiencia real como profesor de matemáticas. Todo le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Se había graduado con honores en su clase, por lo que tubo el privilegio de ser asistente de matemáticos eminentes por casi un año. Uno de ellos, el profesor Gulliano Goldver, profesor G para sus amigos. Lo había recomendado al director del instituto Divina Providencia para hacer su practica profesional en ese establecimiento. Pero el director, al quedar tan impresionado con su record académico, decidió contratarlo como profesor de planta inmediatamente.

«Y quien soy yo para decirle que no»

¤ Risa estrepitosa ¤

-¿Se podría saber quien es ese enano montado en bicicleta ahí en la entrada?. Preguntó Relena Peacecraft mientras se limaba su muy rozada uña sentada en uno de los pupitres donde _solo gente importante podía depositar sus importantes nalgas._

-Ni idea, nunca lo había visto por aquí. Me pregunto si será un alumno nuevo. Respondió la adorable Dorothy Catalonia mientras se depilaba sus _finas cejas._

Un chillido como de ardilla aplastada inundó los corredores del establecimiento.

-¡¡¡ES ÉL, ES EL NUEVO PROFESOR DE MATEMÁTICAS!!! ¡¡Y ESTÁ PARA COMÉRSELO!!

Un par de pataleos más tarde, grititos varios, risas de hiena incluida, un par de silbidos y Duo pudo apreciar con gracia quienes serían sus nuevos alumnos.

«Más bien dicho alumnas...que hacen todas esas niñas pegadas en los vidrios»

¤Drip¤

-...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

«¿Que hace esa niña subiéndose la falda?»

¤Drip¤

Y otra más...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

«¡Hey! A esa se le ven las...»

-Profesor Maxwell, que gusto de tenerlo finalmente con nosotros. Ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Pensé que el embotellamiento no lo dejaría llegar a la hora.

«Heh, si como no»

Prudencio Santibáñez, rector del instituto se apresuró para darle una _bien calurosa, _a lo viejo verde de calurosa_, _bienvenida.

-Pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí.

Un abrazo BIEN apretado y un apretón de manos que duró más de la cuenta.

-Yo...yo también estoy feliz de estar acá señor director, y estoy ansioso por comenzar a trabajar ya.

-Así me gusta hombre, carne fresca e ideas frescas.

-¿Disculpe?

«Dios...por que yo...»

¤¤¤

 ¤ Quejidos ¤

-Nnnnhhh, termina ya Heero que nos van a descubrir...

-Ya cállate, no seas gallina. Además tu fuiste la que me provocó así que mejor cierra la boca.

Era una clásica vuelta al colegio para Hiroshi Yui Jr. (Heero para los cercanos), hijo del gran magnate de las comunicaciones Hiroshi Yui.

Pantalones abajo, encerrado en una de las salitas destinadas para los niños de párvulo y metiéndole el pene hasta el estomago a una de sus compañeras de salón.

-Hmmmmm, aprieta un poco más las piernas zorra. Jadeó.

-Ya...ya no puedo más Hee.. annh... ahhhhh

¤ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¤

-Estúpida...hmmmmm... Heero terminó adentro de la vagina de la susodicha, tal y como le gustaba. Los condones siempre los había considerado una molestia, después de todo ¿Para qué cuidarse?. Ellas tenían sus pastillas, y sus métodos _femeninos_  y si quedaban preñadas, no sería su culpa. Ellas tenían dinero y los abortos estaban de moda...

Heero miró por ultima vez a la chica, Molly, Polly, o como fuese que se llamaba, tenía la falda del uniforme cerca del cuello y las piernas abiertas. Se podían ver rastros de semen en los muslos de ella...

-Límpiate de una vez.

Tomo sus libros y se marchó.

«Estúpidas mujeres, todas son iguales»

¤¤¤

-Profesor Krushrenada, este el profesor Maxwell de quien le hable.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo profesor Maxwell, el director Santibáñez nos ha hablado maravillas de usted. Respondió Treize Krushrenada, de 27 años encargado del departamento de Historia.

-No es para tanto profesor Krushrenada, y por favor sólo llámeme Duo.

-Sólo si tu me llamas Treize. Sonri

¤ Clap clap ¤

-Que maravilla, ya se hicieron amigos. Profesor Krushrenada podría enseñarle a mi querido profesor Duo...

«Y a éste quién le dio confianza »

Duo pensó.

...Su salón de clases, yo les alcanzaré  en un minuto para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes con la clase, ¿está bien?.

-No hay problema señor director. Sígueme Duo.

-Si

Pasos presurosos.

-¡¡Profesor Treize!!

Miradas nerviosas.

-¡¡Joven Chang!!

Deseos ocultos.

-Duo, me disculparías un momento, tengo que solucionar un problema y regreso.

-Si Treize, no te preocupes que yo espero.

¤ Suspiro ¤

Duo vio como su nuevo compañero de trabajo se iba prácticamente corriendo en busca de aquel chico, parecía ser de ascendencia oriental...

«Tiene ojos de chinito» .Sonrió. Al parecer Treize y ese chico Chang se tenían mucha confianza, observo como Treize ponía sus manos en los hombros del chico, mientras conversaban amistosamente como si de verdad se hubieran extrañado mucho en vacaciones.

«Espero yo también, formar  algún día esa clase de vínculos con mis alumnos

Sueños.

Ilusiones de novato.

Una carrera por los pasillos y un golpe duro en la espalda

¤  Paffff ¤

-¡ Qué demoni...!

Duo  enmudeció. A su lado y de pie, había un chico de unos 17 años, quien le miró de forma despectiva mientras él trataba de incorporarse.

-¡Quítate de la pasada, estorbo!

«¡¡Y a este pendejo que bicho le picó!!»

¤¤¤

-Señorita Relena me haría tan feliz si usted viniera a mi fiesta de 'bienvenida a clases' este sábado. ¿Puedo contar con su asistencia?

-Por su puesto Middie, ahí estaremos Dorothy y yo.

-Oh, señorita Relena verá. Lo que pasa es que...

Relena sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Middie querida, no me digas que todavía odias a Dorothy sólo porque te quitó a Trowa...

-¡Oh! no señorita,  ¡desde luego que no!. Mintió Middie entre dientes.

-Perfecto, entonces ahí estaremos. ¡Oh pero que es lo que  ven mis ojos!...¡¡¡¡HEEEEEERROOOOOO!!!!

La _dulce y encantadora_ chica corrió a los brazos de su _fiel _ novio.

-Mi amor, pensé que no llegarías al primer período.¿Acaso te trajo tu chofer?

-No, me vine con Trowa. Estábamos en la biblioteca.

Mintió descaradamente.

-¡Oh, qué estudioso eres mi vida!. ¿Sabes?, Middie recién nos invito a todos a su fiesta de 'bienvenida a clases' este sábado así que, ¿Qué te parece si vamos esta tarde a comprarnos ropa?

-Sólo si Trowa viene con nosotros, ustedes las mujeres se demoran un siglo en elegir lo que quieren usar y yo no tengo ganas de aburrirme solo.

-Como tú digas mi vida. Chilló Relena con la femineidad de una hiena.

Una puerta se abre.

Los destinos se cruzan.

-¡Ay no!, Es el viejo pervertido del director. Gimoteo Hilde. -¡Que querrá ahora!

-¡¡¡¡HILDE, HILDE PELLÍZCAME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!!!!

Meiran 'exclamo'....más bien dicho BRAMO.

-¿Que te pasa exagerada?

-¡¡¡Mira quien está ahí en la puerta!!!, ¡¡EL NUEVO PROFESOR DE MATEMÁTICAS!!

En la sala 2 del último grado en el Instituto Divina Providencia, todos los alumnos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta.

-Jóvenes, mis saludos. He venido este día no solo a desearles un muy buen año escolar, sino que a presentarles a un nuevo profesor. Muchos de ustedes lo pueden haber visto cuando llegó...

-Relena mira, es el tipo ridículo de la bicicleta. Susurro Dorothy.

Duo se percignó mentalmente.

«Dios ayúdame, ahora es todo o nada»

Sintió como las piernas le temblaban y los colores le subían al rostro.

«Te ruego que todo salga bien. Que no tartamudee, que sepa qué hacer con mis manos, que no se me quiebre la voz...»

-...Y es mi gusto en presentarles al profesor...

Heero abrió los ojos de par en par.

«¡¡Ese idiota era un profesor!!»

-Douglas...

«Que mis alumnos me escuchen y sobre todo...»

-Maxwell

«Que me acepten»

Duo respiró profundamente.

-Muchas gracias por la introducción director Santibáñez. Pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad, como ya lo dijo el director, mi nombre es Douglas Maxwell...

-¡¡Y para qué lo repite!!. Se oyó una de las voces del fondo del salón entremedio de risitas.

Duo 0  Alumnos 1

-...Como decía, Seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Y de antemano si tienen preguntas sobre los contenidos, o sobre mi persona, no duden en consultar.

Una de las niñas de la fila de adelante alzó la mano.

-¿Si, cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Es casado?

Las risas cómplices de las amigas de la chica adornaron la _inocente_ pregunta.

-No, no soy casado. Respondió Duo un tanto incómodo.

«Las niñas de ahora, qué preguntas hacen...»

Otra mano se alzó.

-Si, dime.

-¿Tiene novia?

«¿¿Otra vez??»

-No, no tengo novia.

Una más.

Relena alzó su delicado brazo, como la _dama_ que es y se dispuso a hacer su pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Es gay?

Esta vez, las risas se oyeron hasta la calle.

Duo deseó que la tierra se abriera, se lo tragara, lo moliera bien molido y escupiera sus restos al basurero más cercano, ¿Acaso su primer día estaba destinado al fracaso?. Primero el director parecía tener una gran fijación en _su querido profesor Maxwell, _después esta besti...erm..alumno, lo atropella y no contento con eso lo insulta. Ahora sus alumnos parecían empeñados en hacerle la vida miserable haciéndole las preguntas más vergonzosas que se les ocurrían.

Recordó aquella mirada paternal de hace tantos años atrás.

_[-Yo sé Duo, yo sé]_

Cerro los ojos por un momento y respondió.

-¿Lo dices porque me acosté con tu novio?

La sala explotó en risa.

Está de más decir que a Relena no le causo ninguna gracia.

Heero estaba rojo como un tomate.

«Cómo se atreve ese gusano bastardo...»

Trowa, quien había entrado a hurtadillas junto con su hermana Catherine, no podía parar de reír.

«Y bueno Heero, al parecer no soy el único»

-¡Trowa, cómo te puedes reír!. ¡Ese tipo se burlo de nuestra amiga Relena y de Heero!.

-Ya cállate Cathy, así te quejas que los hombres sólo te quieren para acostarse contigo. Con ese carácter de ogro no hay quien te aguante.

-¡¡TROWA!!

«Duo sonrió, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego»

Duo 1 Alumnos 1

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor hizo sangrar los tímpanos de la gente que se encontraba a cien metros a la redonda.

-¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!. ¡Y USTED ESCÚCHEME BIEN, VUELVE A HACER UNA BROMA COMO ESA Y HAGO QUE LO EXPULSEN DE LA ESCUELA!. Gritó Heero furibundo. –Para SU conocimiento MI padre es accionista de este instituto  y no tiene NINGÚN DERECHO a expresarse sobre MI de esa manera.

«Así que el mocoso maleducado está en esta clase también y es novio de la Malibu Barbie»

Duo sonrío para sus adentros.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay para que molestarse de esa forma, sólo porque me marché a la mañana siguiente no quiere decir que lo nuestro no haya sido especial.

Duo 2 Alumnos 1

Silencio mortuorio

Heero parecía como si le hubieran reventado un tomate en el rostro.

Relena estaba en shock.

Trowa estaba que reventaba de la risa en su asiento.

Duo movió una ceja.

Un par de gorriones chirpeaban felices en la ventana.

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE COOOOOOOSAAAAA  DIJOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

El mismo par de gorriones cayó muerto al suelo, después de sufrir un paro respiratorio...

No cabía duda, éste era el inicio de una larga amistad.

-Hohohoho, que bueno que ya se tienen confianza. Bien alumnos yo me marcho, se los encargo profesor Maxwell.

Duo asintió.

-No se preocupe señor director, están en buenas manos.

Trowa miró a Heero de reojo y se preguntó qué pasaba por su cabeza.

«Esta vez tendrás al menos una razón para entrar a matemáticas Heero, bwahahahahahhahah»

Por mientras Heero, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al profesorucho ese...

«Este bastardo me las va a pagar, juro que me las va a pagar y le voy a dar donde más le duela...

¡¡¡LO JURO!!»

¤ Risa sicótica ¤

¤¤¤

Mientras al interior del baño de la sala de profesores...

-Te extrañé Wuffy.

-Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti.

* * *

Comentarios: Ya se que Heero parece enfermo de los nervios y apunto de tener un síncope cardíaco o que Trowa...SE RÍE xx, pero ya dije, este fic es BIEN OCC :x así que no se quejen. ¤se mira las uñas¤ YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UÑAS ROZADAS BARBIE IGUAL QUE RELENA ¤saca la lengua¤.

(no es verdad)

En este capítulo me reí a destajo de 1)personas y recintos _respetables _de mi país  2)frases celebres y/o lemas de las mismas instituciones 3)mis antiguas compañeras de colegio 4)de las ardillas.

(suspiro profundo)

¡¤-¤ es como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima!.

PD: este capítulo...también está basado en hechos reales, los nombres fueron cambiados porque...¡duh! Quién leería un fic donde Relena en verdad se llama Magdalena Vera? ¡¡Ahhh!! lo dije, lo dije y que, calla Mayu calla.

PD2: cuando Duo estaba rezando por que los alumnos lo aceptaran, o no tartamudear y que no se le quebrara la voz. Estaba describiendo lo que el 99.9% de los profesores siente la primera vez que van a dictar una clase. La mayoría de las personas encuentra SÚPER normal que se pare el profesor(a) adelante como si nada y dicte la cátedra, pero nunca se detienen a pensar que en realidad el solo hecho de pararse en frente de al rededor de unas 160 personas por día requiere un valor impresionante...(porque cada profesor dicta cátedras normalmente a unos 4 cursos) si no me creen, hagan la prueba XD.

¤ toma un sorbo de te y muere ¤

=0= ack, son las 4:38 am. 


	3. Pedagogía Emocional 2

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 2  
  
-_La edad es como el amor, ninguno se puede ocultar - Frase Popular..._  
  
  
  
Viernes 10 de Marzo, 1990  
  


-¿Peacecraft?

-Aquí estoy.

¤ En un susurro¤ -Enano.

«...Mocosa del demonio...» Una vena se hizo _algo prominente_ en la frente de Duo, quien en una semana, ya estaba desarrollando una úlcera y el tic nervioso de rascarse la nariz cada vez que algo le parecía mal.

-¿Undurraga?

-Presente profesor.

«Dios, y sólo es mi primera semana» Frunció el seño.

-¿Winner?

Un coro de angelitos alzó su voz entre la multitud _bramante_.

-AAAAAAUUUUUSEEEENTEEEE PROFESOOOOOOOOOOR

«Que espectáculo...tan conmovedor...»-¿Otra vez ausente?, ¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Winner?

Meiran se apresuró en levantar la mano.

-¿Sí, Meiran?

Meiran, era una alta chica, bueno la verdad ni tan alta, pero al lado de Duo cualquiera era alto..., morena y de ojos oscuros. Quien al parecer había quedado prendada a primera vista de su, bajito, pero apuesto profesor. -Los hombres de bolsillo. Dijo. – Son más manejables y seguros de sí mismos, además que al tener las caderas más pequeñas se pueden mover más rapidamente(1). Por lo que al segundo día del arribo del _profesorcito_ _Duo,_ se auto-designó presidenta del fanclub oficial 'Duo we love you forever' del susodicho.

«Como amo su voz profunda y masculina...awwwww..y es tan tiernito..awwww»

¤ ehem ¤

-¿Meiran?

-Erm, si profesor. Lo que pasa es que Winner SI VIENE, pero no entra a clases, siempre se queda en la biblioteca, porque está mal de la cabeza. Terminó con una melosa sonrisa.

Silencio.

Confusión.

-¿Meiran, estás segura que Winner está en la biblioteca?. Pregunto Duo algo desconcertado. ¡Qué se suponía que podía decir ante eso!, ¿Acaso tenía un alumno con problemas mentales?

«¿Y es aquí donde están sólo las _mentes que brillan?..._Dios dame paciencia» Uno de los chicos de la tercera fila se rió a carcajadas.

-Profesor mejor pregúntele a Trowa que hizo con él, él SIEMPRE sabe donde está Winner.

-¡¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO, NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HERMANO!!. Bufó Catherine con su característico _buen humor._

Trowa se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

_-_Señorita Barton, el joven Flikdes (2) no hay dicho nada malo de su herm...

-¡¡Y usted cállese también!!

-Señorita Barton, a la inspectoría, ¡AHORA!

«Allá va el sueño de congeniar con los alumnos...»Segundo gran descubrimiento de Duo, camarón que se duerme...

-Pero...

-¡AHORA!

Catherine salió corriendo de la sala, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin antes darse vuelta y agregar. -¡LO VOY A ACUSAR CON MI PAPÁ!

¤ Portazo ¤

¤ Gotitas de sudor ¤

«Por que yo...por que yo...»

-Erm, señorita Peacecraft al ser usted la presidenta del curso, ¿podría quedarse a cargo por unos momentos?. Voy a ir a corroborar si lo que dijo Meiran es cierto.

No bien dicho esto, y por unos segundos, Duo creyó ver serpentinas y globos detrás de la espalda de Relena, mientras la  bandera de 'Barbie Lago de los Cisnes' ondeaba al viento.

-Sí...profesor. Dijo resoluta  -Yo los cuidaré. Mientras la mitad de la clase abucheaba y Dorothy aplaudía con lágrimas de emoción.

-¡Que divina Relena, qué divina!

¤ Drip ¤

-Con permiso.

«Qué tomarán de desayuno...» Pensó Duo, y se dispuso a buscar al _enfermo de la cabeza_ de Winner. Mientras que en un rincón un par de ojos azules le observaban cautelosamente.

¤¤¤

_¡¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesado en ti?!, a mi me gustan la perras bien calientes, no los chupa picos como tu. ¿Está claro?, déjate ya de perseguirme por favor. ¡O es que no te das cuenta de las cosas que están murmurando los demás!. ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que los demás dicen, o el escándalo que sería para TU familia?. Porqué no vas a ver un buen psicólogo mejor, me tienes enfermo!! _

_¡¡¡ENFERMO!!!_

_¡¡¡¡ENFERMO!!!!_

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre notó que había algo diferente sobre él. Nunca le interesó mucho jugar con camioncitos o al fútbol, le molestaba practicar deportes violentos como el boxeo o las luchas. Mas tenía que admitir con vergüenza, que aun así sintonizaba el cable para ver los cuerpos bien formados de los gladiadores.

Su padre, quien era un hombre muy _sabio _y observador, también notó estas conductas algo e_xtrañas _en su hijo, y se dispuso a corregirlas antes que pasaran a mayores. Por lo que a los 6 años le inscribió en la más prestigiosa escuela militar del país.

Poco o nada le sirvió tanta prevención al señor Winner, quien era uno de los generales más prominentes de las fuerzas armadas. Pues a los 12 años expulsaron a su hijo y otro compañero al ser encontrados besándose en las caballerizas de la escuela.

Winner, horrorizado,  lo encerró un mes en un convento de curas para después tomar la decisión final. Quatre sería enviado a una escuela normal, como todos los demás niños de su edad, pero si volvía a comportarse de una manera retorcida y denigrante sería enviado inmediatamente de reservista al ejército de salvación que operaba EN LOS ANDES.

«Parecerá ridículo, pero con dinero mi padre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa» Quatre suspiró.

«Como si yo pudiera mandar a mi corazón» Volvió a suspirar.

Al menos por un tiempo, su padre no tendría de qué preocuparse...Trowa lo despreciaba, y ya le había reiterado en varias ocasiones que no estaba para nada interesado en él, es más, en una de esas ocasiones fue bastante  _gráfico _expresando su desprecio...

«Todavía no puedo olvidar la imagen de Trowa arriba de Dorothy mientras tenían sexo en la silla del casino»

Recién  ingresado al Instituto, Quatre no consiguió muchos amigos...«Ningún amigo, para ser exacto»

Por lo que se la pasaba leyendo o haciendo tareas en el casino «Donde más conseguir amigos(as) sino donde hay más gente, ¿verdad?» Y fue en ese lugar donde le vio por primera vez.

No es que él estuviera buscando prospectos, ni que Trowa fuera a pasar desapercibido.

«La primera vez que lo vi me dije a mí mismo, ¡OH DIOS MÍO GRACIAS!, Trowa era todo un espectáculo de metro ochenta, ojos verdes y unas piernas...que había que ver de donde le salían. Creo que aquel día babee todo mi libro de español (después lo tuve que secar con la plancha), lo único malo es que estaba vestido como un estropajo y que flirteaba descaradamente con la chica que atendía la barra. ¿Conclusión? HETEROSEXUAL.

No que eso fuera muy relevante, ¿verdad?»

Lamentablemente para Quatre, su gay-tómetro(3) estaba en lo correcto, y Trowa era un chico con sólo una cosa en la mente...

**Senos enormes**.

Por lo que se las ingenió para estar cerca de él sin que éste sospechara que estaba siendo objeto de persecución. Lo primero fue inscribirse en el taller de fútbol, donde Trowa era medio campista. El único problema fue que sus piernas eran muy cortas y nunca alcanzaba a cabecear el balón; por lo que después de 3 partidos decidió retirarse del equipo.

El segundo intento fue apuntarse al taller de música, pues había escuchado de una compañera de clase que a Trowa le encantaba tocar la flauta. Para su decepción, lo que la chica había dicho (y sería corroborado más tarde), había sido 'A Trowa le encanta que le toquen **LA** flauta'.

«¿Cómo iba a saber que a eso era lo que se refería?, las mujeres no deberían usar ese vocabulario tan vulgarHizo un puchero.

El tercero fue aun peor. Se inscribió en el taller de dibujo para así tener una excusa y poder mirarlo todo el tiempo y si alguien preguntaba 'sólo estaría fijándose en las proporciones para su dibujo'. Craso error. La maestra le ordenó dibujar naturaleza muerta todo el trimestre.

Para estas alturas, Trowa ya se había dado cuenta que había algo raro con _ese pendejo de Winner_. Por lo que un día a la salida de clases lo enfrentó y de una manera no muy amigable...

[¿O_ye pendejo, porqué te la pasas mirándome como un tonto?, todo el mundo anda diciendo que eres mariquita así que ya basta, ¿ok?_]

A lo que Quatre de una manera muy audaz contesto con un...

[-...] ¤ Rubor ¤

Pobre Quatre. Había sido descubierto y para peor rumores de su homosexualidad andaban circulando en el colegio. Los orientadores se alzaron con los ojos brillantes de emoción. ¡AL FIN TENDRÍAN TRABAJO!. Y procuraron darle toda su atención al _caso del chico Winner_. Desde ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo. Trowa no le quería ver ni en pintura y cuando lo veía le dejaba en ridículo. Middie, quien era en ese entonces la novia 'oficial' de Trowa, no perdía oportunidad para humillarle en público. Heero, el amigo más cercano de Trowa, lo atrapó un día mirando a su objeto de deseo en cuestión en uno de los partidos de entrenamiento, y le brindo una paliza que todavía de acordarse le dolían las costillas.

Lo único bueno de ese _pequeño_ incidente fue que mientras todos se burlaban de Quatre ,Trowa conoció a Dorothy, cuando esta apuntaba con un dedo a Quatre en el suelo y daba unas especie de alaridos animales (lo que después descubriría era su risa), que parecieron excitar muchísimo a Trowa, y en ese mismo instante decidió cambiar a la perra de Middie, a quien Quatre odiaba, por Dorothy. Así cuando se repuso de la golpiza y se entero de _tamaño evento_ sintió una cuasi-agridulce felicidad.

«Masoquista, es mi segundo nombre»

El único problema es que Dorothy era peor que Middie, en todos los aspectos. Por lo que no se sorprendió cuando de su _ingeniosa cabecita _salió la brillante idea para evitar que Quatre siguiera persiguiendo a Trowa.

«Cuando encontré esa nota de Trowa en mi casillero pensé que mi corazón iba a reventar de emoción»

[_Te espero a las 6:30 en el casino, no faltes..._

_...Trowa_]

«Ni siquiera me pregunté, porque el papel era rosado. Igual que los que usaba Enema Shitcrack. Por lo que hice hora hasta las 6:30 y fui al casino para encontrarme con Trowa...y vaya que sí lo encontré.

[_Los senos de Dorothy se habían salido de su blusa, mientras que Trowa jugaba con unos de sus pezones. Los gemidos de ambos eran tan fuertes que Quatre se preguntó cuanto de eso era realmente la calentura, y cuanto era un engaño mutuo para hacerle creer al otro lo bueno que era en 'la cama'. _

_Trowa tenía los pantalones de gimnasia puestos mientras metía y sacaba su miembro tan rápido de los carnosos labios de Dorothy que Quatre pensó que la chica en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar..._

Sonrisas maliciosas.

Un golpe en su mandíbula y la humillación.

-Vete de aquí maricón. Gritó Heero

Trowa lo miró con desprecio.

-¿¡_Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesado en ti?!, a mi me gustan la perras bien calientes, no los chupa picos como tu. ¿Está claro?, déjate ya de perseguirme por favor. ¡O es que no te das cuenta de las cosas que están murmurando los demás!. ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que los demás dicen, o el escándalo que sería para TU familia?. Porqué no vas a ver un buen psicólogo mejor, me tienes enfermo!_

_¡¡¡ENFERMO!!!_

¡¡¡¡ENFERMO!!!!]

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Quatre. «No se porque estoy llorando, ni siquiera te lo mereces...»

¤ Pasos ¤

-¿Quatre Raverba Winner?. Ojos celestes se encontraron con ojos púrpura.

-¿Eres tu Quatre Raverba Winner?. Quizás, después de todo, este no sería un año tan terrible...

Quatre sonrió.

-Sí, soy yo.

¤¤¤

Besos furtivos y gemidos escondidos.

-Prometeme...hmmm....prome...teme que iras conmigo a la disco...hmmm..este sábado Trei..hmm...Un sonoro beso lo dejó sin aliento.

-Mi amor tu sabes que las clases recién están comenzando y tengo que corregir todas las pruebas de diagnostico de tu curso. Respondió Treize, mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de Wufei.

¤ gemidos ¤

-Pero tú me prometiste que iríamos el mes pasado.

Treize sonrió.

Cuanto amaba a ese chiquillo, por él sería capaz de todo. Y se lo había demostrado con creces en más de un par de ocasiones.

[_Treize había llegado como profesor suplente de historia por allá en el año '84, aun no se titulaba pero había sido un ex-alumno del establecimiento y además su tío era uno de los accionistas mayoritarios del Instituto por lo que el director de esa época lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos._

_Su padre nunca lo apoyó cuando decidió convertirse en profesor...'Que vas a estudiar esa profesión tan denigrante' –dijo. Mas su madre, lo encontró tan 'pintoresco', que aceptó financiarle la carrera._

_El primer año pasó sin mayor novedad, sacó su título y se dispuso a estudiar para sacar su magíster. Todo iba monótonamente sobre ruedas para Treize y nada podía presagiar lo que ocurriría al año siguiente._

_Fue en la primavera del '85, de un día de abril a las 8 en punto de la mañana, al abrir la puerta del 7mo B, cuando su vida daría un vuelco radical. El director ya le había advertido que un 'chinito' había llegado hacía poco, que fuera tolerante y que lo tratara de integrar al grupo._

_Fue lujuria a primera vista._

_El amor vendría más tarde..._

_Treize siempre supo que era homosexual, había tenido un par de romances clandestinos en su período universitario, pero nada serio. Temía que al ser descubierto, sus sueños de convertirse en profesor se fueran por la borda. La edad de sus conquistas? Unos 18 a 20 años, menos que eso ni pensarlo, el NO tenía complejo de lolita(4), eso sería 'Terminar de joderme con broche de oro' ,mas cuando cruzó aquella puerta y vio a un Wufei de 13 años sentado en el último asiento, en la última fila, mirando por la ventana sintió que el corazón le palpitó, y otras partes también _¤_ehem_¤_, más aprisa._

_Mil novecientos ochenta y cinco terminaría siendo el año más largo en la vida de Treize Krushrenada. Ser profesor del objeto de su lujuria no fue nada fácil. Sobre todo cuando este solía darle esas sonrisitas tan coquetas que lograban sacarle un suspiro...o cuando se paraba para ir al pizarrón y le temblaba la mano cada vez que tomaba el marcador de las manos de Treize. O cuando..._

¤_ suspiro _¤__

_Y qué podía hacer él, mas que mirar con cara de carnero degollado cada vez el objeto de su deseo pasaba caminando moviendo ese trasero tan bonito rumbo a biblioteca, que soñar que en unos 6 años más pudiera invitarlo a salir, y con suerte le aceptara. Por eso cuando a finales del '85 encontró esa nota sobre su escritorio..._

_[Mi amado Treize,_

_Le escribo esta nota pues sé que jamás me atrevería a decirle esto a la cara. Usted, desde mi arribo a esta escuela, siempre me ha ayudado y me ha brindado su apoyo incondicionalmente y es por eso que yo siempre le he tenido un cariño inmenso y le he admirado, mas no sé en qué momento, esa admiración y respeto se transformó en algo más..._

_Yo sé que aun soy joven y puede que piense que no sé lo que es amar, pero si no es amor esto que siento por usted, no sé que más pueda ser. Solo sé que no hay día que me levante sin pensar en usted, ni noche en que no sueñe que estamos juntos. Por eso mi amado profesor Treize, dígame que tengo alguna oportunidad, prometo esforzarme para complacerle en todo y darle lo mejor de mí._

_Esperando ansioso su respuesta,_

_Chang Wufei.]_

_Casi sufrió un paro cardíaco._

_Todas las clases de metodología, sicología y ética profesional, se le vinieron al suelo. _

_WUFEI LO AMABA._

_¡WUFEI LO AMABA A EL Y EL AMABA A WUFEI!_

_Wufei quien tenía 14 años recién cumplidos y él era un viejote de 23 (5)._

_¿Qué hacer?_

_¿Darle rienda suelta a sus instintos, arriesgarse a tirar por la borda todos sus años de estudio y carrera profesional o disculparse con Wufei y decirle que lamentablemente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos?_

Después de una semana de insomnio decidió enfrentarlo, tenía que hablar con el chico.¿Y qué le diría?, no tenía idea, pero ojalá que Dios lo iluminara.

_Eran las 5 y cuarto de un 18 de Julio, hacía poco había llovido por lo que todos estaban en el casino, el lugar de encuentro para la gente CHICK del colegio. Los chillidos de Relena Peacecraft se oían a lo lejos, mientras Heero le decía indecencias al oído._

_Wufei dio vuelta la página de su libro._

_«Que tonto eres Wufei, nunca debiste haberle escrito esa carta a Treize, ahora ni siquiera te miraPensó apesadumbrado._

_De pronto vio como una sombra cubrió su asiento._

_-Wufei, ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Wufei abrió los ojos, ante él estaba..._

_-Profesor Treize.._.]

¤ Más gemidos ¤

-Hmmm, bueno siempre puedes ir a mi departamento Wuffy. Le lamió el cuello. –Tú sabes que ahí SIEMPRE eres bien recibido.

-Hmmm...aha....m..mmm...

[_No sabía ni como_ _empezar o que decir, Dios parecía haberse ido de vacaciones a Timbuktu porque su mente estaba completamente en blanco._

_Se había llevado al chico a uno de los cubículos para ayudantías. Estaban sentados frente a frente mientras un par de cafés humeaban sobre la pequeña mesa de madera._

_Wufei fue el primero en hablar, después de todo, al mal paso darle prisa..._

_Lo que NO quiere decir que te la vayas a pasar dando 'el mal paso', ¿verdad?_

¤_ ehem _¤__

_«Bien Wufei, sigue así, a la próxima podrás modular UNA PALABRA REALSe auto amonestó el chico._

_-Wufei...yo..._

_Las mejilla de Wufei estaban algo sonrojadas por el frío y sus labios estaban algo partidos._

_«Es...perfecto» Suspiró mentalmente Treize._

_-Profesor Treize..._

_En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos...era ahora o nunca..._

_Sus corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que hacían retumbar los vidrios de aquel pequeño espacio...el aire estaba tenso y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a respirar..._

_Treize sonrió._

_Las nubes de lluvia parecían apartarse del cielo para dar paso a tenues rayos de sol..._

_Wufei pensó que ya no podría aguantar más la respiración._

_-Sólo...sólo..._

_Treize sonrió aun más, mientras las nubes desaparecían completamente..._

_«Y qué demonios...»_

_-Sólo llámame Treize, Wufei _]

-Está bien, pero promete que me iras a buscar temprano. Mamá quiere que salga con la _delicada florecita Catherine_, así que tengo que huir lo más temprano que pueda.

¤ Un delicado beso en los labios ¤

-No te preocupes amor, ahí estaré. Ahora vete a clases que Howard siempre llega temprano.

-No quiero. Wufei hizo un puchero el cual Treize besó tan rápido como decir **CATHERINE ES SHREK.**

-Vamos, vamos, mueve ese traserito y anda a clases ya.

-Y yo que pensé que te gustaba tener 'ese traserito' cerca.

Una sonrisa juguetona, y miradas que guardaban promesas...

-Lo adoro amor, lo adoro...

¤¤¤

-Por favor profesor, no me haga entrar a clases, le juro que tengo todos sus apuntes y estoy estudiando para los exámenes. Le juro que este semestre tendré un promedio brillante, pero no me haga entrar al salón... El labio inferior de Quatre tembló ligeramente.

¤ suspiro ¤

-¿Me podrías dar al menos una BUENA razón para permitirte NO ENTRAR al salón? .Duo frunció el seño. Llevaba más de media hora tratando de convencer al chiquillo ese que se dejara de tonteras y fuese a clases, pero sin éxito.

-¡Pero si ya le dije, TROWA BARTON está AHI!

Duo se rasco la nariz.

-¡Oh!, si...eso explica TANTAS cosas...Masculló el profesor. -Mira Winner, las cosas son bien claras, tu tienes que cumplir con al menos un 80%  de asistencia ADENTRO del aula, NO SIRVE que vengas y te quedes en la biblioteca si quieres hoy puedes faltar a mi clase.

Duo miró la hora...y se..deprimió.

-Después de todo ya está apunto de terminar...

Se preguntó que habrían hecho la Malibu Barbie con la Hiena de cejas _delicadas_ en su ausencia.¿Habrían terminado los ejercicios que les había dado el miércoles?

¤¤¤

Relena golpeó el suelo indignada con el pie.

-¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE RICKY MARTÍN CANTA PEOR QUE JOEY MACINTYRE!!!

¤¤¤

Quizás no...

¤ suspiro ¤

-Quatre, escucha. Duo miró por la ventana hacia el cielo y le rogó a SAN JEBUS(6) que le diera fuerzas...

-Por mucho que te caiga mal Trowa Barton, no vas a sacar nada quedándote aquí encerrado viendo como vuelan las moscas. ¿O me vas a decir que te quedas aquí para verle las piernas a la bibliotecaria?

Ambos observaron a la señora en cuestión. Era una viejecita como de unos 90 años, jorobada con arrugas hasta en las pestañas y que no la habían querido jubilar nada más porque era casi como una de las reliquias del colegio.

Duo y Quatre simularon que vomitaban.

-Ewwwwwwwwwwwww

¤ risas ¤

Quatre sonrió. –Profesor Douglas,¿Usted es nuevo por aquí, verdad?, Nunca lo había visto por acá.

Esta vez fue el turno de Duo para sonreir.-¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, si te le pasas todo el día escondido aquí?

Quatre se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Pues porque de aquí se ve el casino, todo mundo va ahí para almorzar y nunca antes le había visto.

Duo le dio su sonrisa más paternal.

Aunque el que NO fuera padre no le ayudó mucho...

La intención es la que vale, ¿Verdad?

-Quatre...

-Yo sé lo que va a decir profesor, que estoy siendo completamente irracional, que no le estoy dando ninguna razón valida para quedarme aquí, que NO debo ser antisocial, que debería ir a hablar con la orientadora o por último con un psicólogo y que si continuo así tendrá que hablar con mis padres. Pero...

Duo se rió a carcajadas. –Ya tienes experiencia en esto, ¿no es así?. Quatre asintió tristemente.

-Profesor, créame. Nada de lo que me diga o haga me hará cambiar de parecer, todos los demás profesores ya lo han intentado sin éxito, no pierda su tiempo en mí...

El mismo par de gorriones, que habían muerto de un paro cardiaco cuando Heero había gritado el lunes, milagrosamente habían vuelto a la vida y cantaban alegremente parados en el ventanal de la biblioteca.

-Quatre, ¿Al menos podrías decirme porqué te quieres quedar aquí?

El chico lo miró fijamente, y por un momento Duo pensó que era su manera de mandarlo al demonio, pero...

-Soy gay

¤ shock ¤

-¿Perdón?, no escuché bien

Quatre entornó los ojos.

-Soy gay, homosexual, maricón, chupa picos, fleto, ama...

Duo le tapó la boca con la mano –Ya, ya si ya entendí la idea. Quatre comenzó a  juguetear con su borrador.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien, que...

-Esa es la razón, ahora, ¿Me  puede permitir quedarme en la biblioteca?

-No.

El chico abrió los ojos con terror. -¡¡COMO QUE NO!! ¡¡ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA, SI VOY MIS COMPAÑEROS ME VAN A MATAR!!

Duo se volvió a rascar la nariz.

-No es que ellos se vayan a enterar por mi, Quatre.

-HA!, como si fuera necesario. Toda la escuela lo sabe, señor Maxwell. Respondió Quatre, mientras le echaba una mirada asesina. –Para su conocimiento todo mundo sabe del maricón de _Quatre Winner, _además Heero fue bastante claro cuando dijo que...

-¿Heero, Hiroshi Yui?. Una gotita de sudor calló por la frente de Quatre.

-¿Acaso hay OTRO Heero Yui en esta escuela profesor?

-¿Y que tiene que ver Heero en este cuento?.Preguntó Duo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Heero es el mejor amigo de Trowa y matón por excelencia. Gracias a él conozco lo bien que se siente tener las costillas enyesadas.

Quatre suspiró. -¿Podemos hablar de esto otro día profesor?. De verdad que no es algo que me guste comentar a cada rato.

«BINGO, ¡LA PALABRA CLAVE! ¡OTRO DÍA!»

-¿Profesor?

Duo le dio su sonrisa de 500 mil Megawatts. Mientras que a Quatre, le aparecían un par de lentes de sol imaginarios, para soportar tal radiación.

-No hay problema Quatre, dime cuando tienes tiempo y yo...

-¿Me dejará no entrar a clases?. Preguntó con una _dulce_ sonrisa.

-No

-¡¡PERO POR QUÉ NO!!. El chico lucía al borde de la histeria, uno de sus ojos se entrecerraba solo mientras que un par de mechones rubios le había caído en la cara dándole la apariencia desaliñada de...

**«¡MADONNA!»**

¤¤¤

-No puedo permitirlo Heero, lo siento pero lo que me pides es imposible. Masculló Lady Antoinette Primera, alias Lady One. –El expediente de los profesores es algo reservado, por mucho que te ame no puedo dejarte que los veas.

Heero le brindó su más seductora sonrisa y le beso entremedio de los pechos.

-Vamos mi Lady, que te cuesta, sólo será una miradita. Una mano furtiva se movió hacia la ingle de la mujer. –Tu sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo malo...¿Verdad?

Lady One gimoteó.

-Heero por favor en la oficina, no...hmmm...

Lady One era la esposa del dueño del Instituto, y por supuesto trabajaba en ese lugar para velar por los intereses de su marido...

¤ Quejidos ¤

-Ahhhhh Heerooooo...hmmmmm... El chico lamió la comisura de los labios de la mujer mientras manoseaba su trasero.

-¿Verdad que me dejarás, Lady?, dime que si...

Le bajó las pantimedias y la ropa interior de un golpe.

-Hnnnnn Heeroooo....ahh ahhhh. Lady One no podía contener los gritos de placer que sentía cada vez que el muchacho la envestía.

Mientras más jóvenes, más duran.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Heero llenaba de semen su interior.

Cayó rendida en la silla.

«Esta es mi oportunidad». Heero, aprovechando que la mujer estaba semi-desmayada, se dispuso a abrir el computador con los expedientes de los profesores.

-Maxwell, Maxwell, Max... ¡Aquí está!.

Entrecerró los ojos.

«Ahora verás Douglas Maxwell, nadie juega con Heero Yui

Subió la cremallera de su pantalón y se apresuró a salir del lugar, tan rápido como había venido.

«Vieja estúpida»

¤¤¤

-Y cómo conclusión podemos decir que ¡RICKY MARTÍN TIENE MÁS ESTILO QUE MICHAEL JACKSON Y QUE TIENE MEJOR TRASERO!, PERO de elegir con quien casarme entre Ricky martín de Menudo y Joey McIntyre de los New Kids on the block, elijo a ¡¡JOEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Relena terminó su discurso con un ensordecedor aplauso...

-¡BRAVO RELENA BRAVO!, Sin duda algún día serás ¡PRESIDENTA DE LA REPÚBLICA!. Exclamó Dorothy fuera de si, mientras que Catherine se dedicaba a golpear a los que estaban abucheando.

Heero entro al salón.

-¡¡Heeeeeeroooooooooooooooo!!!. ¿Donde estabas amoooooooooooor?

Flikdes y sus amigos simulaban arcadas, mientras otro chico, Alex canturreaba, _NOOOO TE ENAMORASTE DE MIIII SINO DE TIII CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGOOOOOOO(_7)

Heero le lanzó una mirada satánica.

-Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, Relena. Volvió a mentir Heero, descaradamente, y  se fue a sentar al lado de Trowa.

-Buena Heero, ¿Y qué estabas estudiando, anatomía por dactilografía?. Se rió Trowa de buena gana. – ¿O era la reproducción?. Trowa estalló en risa.

-Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras, pero a que no adivinas qué conseguí. Dijo Heero en voz baja.

-Hmm, déjame pensar...erm.. ¡UN PRESERVATIVO, AL FIN!. Heero le dio una mirada mortífera.

-¿Terminaste?. Trowa se encogió de hombros. –Awwww, Heero, ya dime mejor que conseguiste.

-Está bien, pero dame tu palabra que vas a quedarte callado.

Trowa asintió y levantó su mano derecha.

-Palabra de lesbiano.(8)

-¡TROWA!

-¡Ya huevón, si ya te dije que bueno!, Dime qué conseguiste mejor.

-Me robé el archivo del enano Maxwell. Trowa lo miró en shock.

-Que tu ¿qué?, ¿me estas...Pero antes que pudiera terminar. –No, el otro día fue en serio lo que dije, ese imbécil me las vas a pagar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso, eh?, si Lady One se llega a enterar...-Digamos que ella me los dio de manera indirecta.

Trowa hizo una arcada.

-Heero, me decepcionas. Esa vieja de verdad que está fea, ¡Yo no dejaría que me hiciera la paja ni con una bolsa en la cabeza!. Heero rió.

-Para que veas. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo como sea. El chiquillo de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de disgusto.

«No, si eso me lo dejaste claro aquella vez Heero...» Pensó Trowa con malicia.

-En fin, dime, qué piensas hacer con ese archivo. No es que el colegio no pueda conseguir otro...

-Voy a leerlo hasta encontrar la más mínima falla en este tal Douglas, Duo o como se llamé y después le voy a decir a mi pap...

-Suenas como Catherine, sabías...

¤ Heero suspiró. ¤

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?. El chico preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?. Trowa lo miró con recelo. Siempre que a Heero se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-A buscar idiota, ¿A qué más?. Le alcanzó el diskette.

Suspiro.

Un par de pestañeos.

«En fin...»

-Ok, cuenta conmigo... Heero sonrió complacido. –Perfecto, esta noche nos reunimos en mi casa y comenzamos a buscar.

El joven magnate estaba realmente contento, le había sido tan fácil robar el expediente del bicharraco ese, y ahora Trowa le ayudaría con su plan, todo estaba funcionando a la perfec...

«Y ahora que le pasa a éste...»

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Trowa?. El chico de ojos verdes lo miró algo incomodo.

-...Hmmm, Heero dime...

Se puso a jugar con el borrador.

-...Dime...

Juega, juega, juega

-¡Que te diga qué!. ¡Me estas poniendo nervioso con la gomita esa!

¤ suspiro ¤

-Dime, ¿De casualidad haz ido esta semana a la biblioteca?. Heero dio un par de pestañeos. – ¿A la biblioteca?, ¿Y a que voy a ir para allá, no vaya a ser que YO vaya a ir a estudiar...?. Heero lo miró fijamente.

-¿O es que quieres saber si es visto a _WINNER?. _Trowa le miró furibundo

-¡¡Claro que no IMBÉCIL, qué te crees que soy!!!

Se levantó de su silla y se fue del salón dando un portazo.

* * *

1)La cochina esta se refiere al sexo...duh!

2)Saqué el nombre de mi libro de gramática inglesa 

3)Gay-tometro: Instrumento utilizado por Quatre XD para detectar la presencia Gay, son como las antenitas del chapulin colorado.

4)Complejo que trata de la afición de algunos hombre por mujeres o hombres muchísimo más jóvenes que ellos.

5)XD Ya, si a los 23 años NADIE  es viejo, no te mueras de ataque OCHA!

6)Jebus, el dios de Homero Simpson XDDDD

7)Canción de Ricardo Arjona BIEN cebollenta.

8)Propiedad privada de uno de mis amigos, no robar

_Notas de la autora: _

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BWAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!, terminé el segundo capitulo tirita. Hace mucho friooooooo brrrrrrrr.

Yap, primero que todo un millón de gracias por las reviews XD le pasa dinero a escondidas a Uru, Karin y Lurvin. Lo hicieron muy bien, muy bien  XD ya mejor respondo las preguntas que me hicieron antes que se me terminen por caer los ojos arriba del teclado. Chaaa chaaaan, saca la primera pregunta.

Karin:

-¿esta mal que te llame ashi? : No corazón XD llameme como quiera no más tamos en confianza.

-¿Wufei estudiante y rico? : Si, pero antes era más pobre que don Oto...ven la lotería HACE REALIDAD TUS SUEÑOS! pone cara de modelo

-¿Douglas? :Sip, lo que pasó es que pensé lo siguiente..¿cómo le hago para que los personajes parecieran 'semi casi aunque fueran un poquito' reales, onda no el tiiiiiiipico niño sufrido que tenía un nombre extraño que parecía un número sexagesimal y bueno se me ocurrió que sonaran así no más :x, esperate a ver cual es el verdadero nombre de Trowa y de Quatre XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

-¿Heero cambiara a bien por Duo? : Soy una romántica de corazón T-T asi que definitivamente esto será un 1x2x1 o si no le corto el chiquitín a Heero. Prometo que la oveja descarriada volverá al rebaño! levanta el puño en el aire

¿verdad que no pondras escena lemmon de 1xR? : sabes?, todavía ni he pensado en eso..bueno la verdad si XD pero no se si te haz dado cuenta que esta Relena está como media extraña, como que aparte de lo antipatica que es, es además IMBECIL XD asi que todo puede ser, pero prometo ser...hmm.moderada :D

-talvez hasta se excitó : Pfff, te me adelantaste un capitulo, de ahi vas a ver que hizo el viejo calentón ese cuando salió del salón.

-¿Y que hacian Wufei y Traize en el baño? : hahahahahaha, de verdad quieres saber? XD XXX!

Uru:

-uyuyui que caracter el de Heero : es que está menopausico!

Lurvin:

-bueno a mi parecer trowa se ve mejor si sonrie : Si!!!!, para que vean, lo músculos faciales de Trowa SI FUNCIONAN! XDDD

:X yap, pal otro capitulo se vienen más sorpresas. Yo creo que voy a hablar un rato de la ENEMA SHITCRACK (enema bolsa de mierda) digo Relena Peacecraft y un poquito del pasado de Heero, si el hombre no fue toda la vida calentón!

defiende la castidad de Heero ,bueno, quizas no D


	4. Pedagogía Emocional 3

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 3  
  
-_Amor y odio que maravillosa combinación. Hace mi columna temblar. Por cada casanova que aparece mi temor desaparece...Oh como amo odiarte, como amo odiarte. ¡Amo odiarte!. -Erasure; 'I love to hate you'._  
  
  
  
Tarde del Viernes 10 de Marzo, 1990  
  


Todo mundo se encontraba en el casino. Eran las 6 de la tarde pero a nadie parecía importarle. Mientras 'el grupo de Relena' siguiera ahí festejando, nadie se movería. Todos querían escuchar los nuevos cassettes que su _MUY ADINERADO, MÁS ADINERADO QUE TODOS LOS ADINERADOS DE LOS ADINERADOS QUE TIENEN DINERO_, padre le traía de Estados Unidos.

¤ _Straight up now tell me _

_Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh _

_Or am I caught in a hit and run _

_Straight up now tell me _

_Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh _

_Are you just having fun_ ¤

Quatre se escabulló por una de las puertas que solían usar los encargados para dejar los alimentos.  Una de las cocineras le tenía su paquete.

Todos los días para no tener que almorzar junto a sus demás compañeros de colegio, curso y tormento, esperaba hasta las 6 de la tarde e iba al casino, donde previamente, había sobornado a una de las ayudantes de la cafetería para que le guardara un poco de comida. Luego volvía a la biblioteca y 'almorzaba' a escondidas de la viejecita que cuidaba el local en cuestión.

La verdad es que no le molestaba comer sobras. En sus años en el ejército había aprendido a tragar prácticamente cualquier cosa, es más, cuando a los supervisores se les había ocurrido la genial idea de llevarlos a las montañas para un curso de supervivencia, hasta gusanos tocó.

«Erm...sí, CUALQUIER COSA, incluida las lenguas de mis compañeros _¤coff coff¤_ y en cuanto a los gusanos pues...tienen sabor como a pollo gelatinoso»

_¤_suspiro_¤_

Dorothy se zangoloteaba, con la gracilidad de un hipopótamo, de un lado para otro mientras cantaba la última canción de Paula Abdul.

._You are so hard to read _

_You play hide and seek _

_With your true intentions _

_If you're only playing games _

_I'll just have to say--bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye._

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido posible, cuando sintió un frío en la nuca.

«No mires hacia atrás, no mires hacia atrás, no mir...»

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, ¿Qué acaso no es _invertido man_?. Rió Heero a todo pulmón.

Quatre dio un respingo en el aire y salió corriendo, para su desgracia Heero corría mucho más rápido y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. El chico de ojos azules lo miró con rabia.

-¿No te había dicho que no quería volver a ver tu cara de imbécil por aquí?

Quatre contuvo la respiración, ya sabía lo que venía...

-Heero, suéltalo.

Hmm, o quizás no.

Trowa estaba parado en la puerta con cara de poco amigos. Desde su conversación en la mañana, no se había vuelto a aparecer en todo el día. Heero lo miró con burla.

-¿Y desde cuando te hiciste amigo de éste, Trowa. No me digas que tu también...?

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!.

Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

Quatre le lanzó su plato de comida en la cabeza a Heero, mientras este parecía transformarse en una especie de 'terminator'. Trowa abrió EL ojo visible que tenía (el otro estaba cubierto por una tonelada de mouse para el cabello, según Dorothy era última moda) para proceder a explotar de risa. Quatre tropezó con una silla y salió disparado por el aire, mientras que la gente que estaba en la mesa contigua se levantó corriendo y la mitad de ellos chocó contra Dorothy quien todavía estaba _bailando graciosamente_ a la mitad del pasillo.

Resumen.

Dorothy terminó debajo de una gorda del salón 6, mientras Relena le alisaba las _delicadas cejas _que se le habían encrespado por la emoción. Heero parecía estar sufriendo otra transformación, de 'terminator' al 'hombre increíble', su piel incluso había adquirido una _fina_ tonalidad verde-azulada que le hacía juego con los ojos blancos y los fideos que tenía en las orejas. Trowa había mojado sus pantalones de tanto reírse, mientras que Quatre...Estaba escondido debajo de una mesa con un ojo morado como resultado del 'choque'...

-Te voy...a matar...Quatre Winner...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TEVOYAMATAR!!!!!!!!!. Heero se lanzó al ataque. Quatre rezaba.

«¡¡¡Diosito te juro que si me salvo de esta, entro a clases de matemáticas!!!»

De pronto sólo hubo silencio.

Quatre se atrevió a abrir un ojo.

Cabello liso y castaño hasta los hombros, enormes ojos violeta, piel blanca como la leche, un metro 57 de compasión....

«¡¡¡ES LA VIRGEN MARÍA!!!» Se dijo Quatre maravillado.

-Hiroshi Yui, a la inspectoría...¡AHORA!

No, mejor aún...

...Era Duo Maxwell.

¤¤¤

Ocho en punto de la noche, hace dos horas que estaban encerrados en la minúscula oficina.

¤ Mirada de Odio ¤__

¤ Mirada Asesina ¤

¤ Mirada Lujuriosa ¤

__

¤ Mirada de incomprensión ¤

El inspector levantó una ceja mientras que el director babeaba recordando la pelea de Heero y Duo en lunes...

-Bueno, bueno. No veo para qué seguir reteniendo al joven Yui aquí, señor director. Él ya dijo que no había hecho nada...

-¡MENTIRA!. ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos tratando de agredir a Quatre Winner.!

-¡PORQUE ÉL ME LANZO SU PLATO DE FIDEOS EN LA CABEZA!. Respondió Heero fuera de sí.

-¡PORQUE TÚ QUERÍAS GOLPEARLO!. Agregó Duo quien no paraba de rascarse la nariz.

-¡PORQUE NO TENÍA NADA QUE HACER EN EL CASINO!. Disparó Heero.

-¡Y QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA DECIDIR ESO, ¿AH?!. Dijo Duo furibundo.

-HEERO YUI, HIJO DE HIROS... No alcanzó a terminar cuando...

-¡ME VALE UN DEMONIO QUE SEAS HIJO DE HIROSHI YUI O DE SADAM HUSSEIN, EL PUNTO ES QUE NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE TRATAR ASI A ESE POBRE CHICO, Y SI VUELVO A VER QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO DE HACERLE DAÑO, YO MISMO TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!

-¡¿AH SÍ?!, ¿¿TÚ Y CUÁNTOS MÁS ENANO?? . Se burló el chico.

El director no podía apartar sus ojos de la magna pelea. Parecían dos gladiadores romanos enfrentándose en el coliseo.

Gimió para sus adentros.

Estaba tan excitado, que sentía que en cualquier momento se arrojaría arriba de ambos para lamerlos de pies a cabeza...

«Este profesor Duo está como para violármelo arriba del escritorio...ahh si tan sólo estuviéramos solos, en vez de estar discutiendo estas burradas...Ya lo tendría gritando mi nombre»

¤ Sonrisa estúpida ¤

Ante el sólo pensamiento de tener a Duo a su merced, un hilito de baba le cayó por la boca.

Se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio, y pestaño un par de veces...

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban con asombro y gotitas de sudor en la frente.

«¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?. Uuups...»

-Ehem, señor Yui, le ruego no volver a amedrentar al joven Winner de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar medidas. Dijo el director algo apurado.

Heero entrecerró los ojos.

«Así que le gusta el bicharraco». Miró a Duo fijamente y sonrió igual que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

«¡Y qué le vio al  enano este!, tiene ojos raros, pelo largo, cara de ñoño y sobre todo es del porte de ¡TATU!. Para mí que cuando nació en vez de llorar, gritó '¡EL AVION EL AVION!'(1). Amplió aun más su sonrisa.

«En fin, si le gusta bien por él, lo que es a mí, esto me puede servir de algo para mi venganza»

Estaba tan entusiasmado maquinando su plan que de pronto se dio cuenta que  se había quedado observando demasiado rato a Duo y que éste le estaba mirando de vuelta con ojos indescifrables.

Heero se sonrojó.

«Maldición»

-Bien. Supongo que eso es todo señor director, espero que el señor Yui sea un hombre de palabra y no se vuelva a acercar a Quatre. Que tengan buenas noches. Duo se levantó y se fue.

Todos le quedaron mirando.

-Erm, supongo que el profesor Maxwell tendría algo que hacer. El director dijo con una risa nerviosa. –Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a casa, ya es tarde.

Despidió a Heero y al inspector. –Que tengan buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señor director. Dijo el inspector.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Heero de mala gana

«¿Acaso saliste huyendo prefesorucho de cuarta?»

Heero no recordaba haber estado nunca tan enojado como ahora. Es verdad, siempre estaba involucrado en peleas o amedrentando 'a las basuras de la escuela' pero todo era por simple diversión, mas esto no tenía nada que con entretención alguna. Duo Maxwell había lastimado su orgullo y no se lo iba a perdonar...

Se fue caminando lentamente hacia una plaza que se encontraba frente al Instituto.

[..._Bueno, bueno, no hay para que molestarse de esa forma, sólo porque me marché a la mañana siguiente no quiere decir que lo nuestro no haya sido especial..._]

-Desgraciado...

Esas palabras no sólo habían herido su orgullo, sino que también habían despertado recuerdos que tenía enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria.

-¿Porqué tenías que llegar a arruinarme la vida profesorucho de quinta?. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. – ¿Así que te crees muy macho verdad?

¤ sonidos de autos ¤

[...'_Heero, es...esto fue un error, ¿De acuerdo?, __si__ mi padre se llega a enterar me mata, ¿Entiendes?...rayos...mira, ya me voy, adiós..._

_...adiós..._]

«...Maldito Peacecraft...»

-Esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie me humille. ¡¡NADIE!!

Empuño sus manos.

-¡Primero y te mato!

¤ pasos ¤

Silencio.

-¿No crees que estás sobredimensionando las cosas, Yui?

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

Duo lo miró de pies a cabeza. No cabía duda que cuando Heero era niño lo habían alimentado con leche de burra, estaba ALTÍSIMO. Medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y tantos, tenía la espalda ancha y una cara de BASTANTE poco amigos...

«No cabe dudas que le dieron leche de burra»

-¿Qué quieres ahora profesorucho, seguir dándome advertencias sobre Quatre?. No me digas que ustedes ya se hicieron _íntimos._ Se mofó Heero.

Duo sólo movió una ceja.

-No, no vine para darte advertencias. Vine a ORDENARTE que dejes en paz a Winner.

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago, me vas a dar de nalgadas?

Heero no tuvo tiempo ni para reírse de su chiste, cuando Duo ya lo había agarrado por la corbata y le había bajado la cabeza hasta su mismo nivel.

-Mira mocoso. Tú podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero aquí YO soy el que manda. A mí me están pagando por enseñarle a TODOS mis alumnos y eso incluye a Quatre y te incluye a TÍ!, si no te gusta, te largas y punto.

Heero entrecerró los ojos y lo tomó por la cabeza.

-Te **ODIO** Duo Maxwell. ¿Me escuchas?. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

Heero se abalanzó sobre él... 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...Y lo besó.

¤¤¤

-Miiiiiiiaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Awww, ya Fifí no llores, si Duo va a llegar pronto. Milliardo le rascó la panza al felinudo gato(2). –A lo mejor se quedó conversando o corrigiendo pruebas o algo...

-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

¤ sonido de llaves ¤

-¿Fifí?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡ACK!!. Un MUY energético Milliardo Peacecraft le saltó encima a un muy aterrorizado Duo.

-¡¡MILL!! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN ATAQUE!!. Dijo Duo con los ojos desorbitados como la ardilla de 'La era del hielo'(3). Milliardo sonrió.

-Awww a mí también me da gusto verte mi pupuchurris. Le respondió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. –¿Aún me amas?. Batió las pestañas con dulzura.

Duo entrecerró los ojos como advertencia.

-Mill, te juro que hoy no estoy de humor para chistes.

Milliardo se lanzó de un golpe sobre el sillón del pequeño departamento para luego romper a llorar cual cocodrilo.

-¡¡FIFI QUE HARÉ, MI PUPUCHURRIS YA NO ME AMAAAAA BUAAAAAAA!!. Duo dio vuelta los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Ya, ya si te quiero, pero ¡CÁLLATE!. Duo caminó hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Milliardo tomó a Fifí por las patas delanteras y se puso a bailar con él por la sala. Fifí maullaba feliz de la vida mientras movía la cola y los bigotes, que se parecían bastante a las _delicadas cejas de Dorothy, _se le rizaban.

-¡¡AHHHH ME AMA, LA PRINCESA AÚN ME AMA!!. Se acercó sigilosamente a Duo...-¿¿Me darás un besito??

Duo le puso el sartén de sombrero.

¤Mirada asesina¤

-Mill, ¡NADADEBROMAS!. Siseó Duo

-Awww ¿Qué te ocurrió amor que estás tan molesto?. ¿Mal día en el trabajo?. Duo suspiró y lo abrazó por la cintura. Su cabeza con suerte llegaba al pecho de Milliardo quien medía como 2 metros, aun así se acomodó como pudo.

-Amigo...Quiero asesinar a mis alumnos ¤sniff¤ ojalá los atropellara una aplanadora ¤sniff¤ o que se electrocuten con un secador de pelo ¤sniff¤ o que...

-Erm... Duo ya capté la idea. Milliardo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –¿No quieres que te haga un masaje capilar mientras me cuentas?

¤ Sniff ¤

-No, ¤sniff¤. Pero acepto una pedicura.

-Trato hecho.

-Una hora más tarde-

Duo tenía una toalla en la cabeza, vestía una bata azul, dos rodajas de pepinos adornaban sus ojos y algodones entremedio de los dedos de los pies le daban el toque _sensual_. Milliardo le limaba las uñas de los pies. Al parecer le había dado _el tratamiento completo._

-Pero corazón. No debes desalentarte por eso, yo sé que mi hermanita es a veces un poquitín desgraciada y la amiguita esa que tiene no lo hace nada de mal tampoco...

-No es por Relena que estoy así Mill, si bien desearía arrancarle el cabello de la cabeza con un rastrillo...Estoy preocupado por el chico Winner, de verdad parece tener planeado faltar todo el semestre y no sé que hacer. Duo se encogió de hombros y miró por debajo de los pepinos a Fifí, quien jugaba _graciosamente _con las pruebas de diagnóstico que había tomado en la semana. – Para peor, el profesor del año pasado no les enseñó ni la mitad de las cosas que deberían saber para este nivel, así que tengo que repasar toooooodo lo que el demonio no vio.

¤ suspiro ¤

Por otro lado tengo al director del Instituto, que es un viejo verde. Si hoy mismo dijo algo sobre tirarme sobre su escritorio para hacerme cochinadas...

-EWWWWWWWWWW, Duooooooo.

Duo se rascó la nariz.

-Dímelo, a mí...que tengo que aguantarlo toooooooodos los días. Me va a dar depresión. Dijo Duo con aires de tragedia. –Eso, o le voy a cortar los cocos.

-Hahahahaha, no sería mala idea. Se los podría vender a mi amigo Roberto, él tiene una cadena de restaurants y..

-¡¡Ewww Mill! ¡¡MALA IMAGEN MENTAL!!. Milliardo lo miró con ojos pícaros.

-Aww, ¿Y por qué?, a mí me ENCANTA almorzar ahí. Duo se levantó uno de los pepinos de los ojos para darle una mirada horrorizada y se cubrió aun más con la bata. Milliardo rompió en carcajadas.

-Vamos Duo, no creas que voy a llevarle los tuyos, además están muy pequeñitos. Duo le pegó una patada en la boca y le dejó los algodones metidos adentro.

-¡¿NO ES EL PORTE SINO COMO SE USAN, OK?! Respondió Duo con un puchero.

-¡¡Pero si ni los usas Duo!!. Dijo Mill sacándose las pelusas de la boca.

-¿¿QUÉ DIJISmmmfffhhgg...??

Milliardo le puso un calcetín en la boca que estaba tirado sobre la mesa.

-Ya hombre, que te va a dar una úlcera. Duo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a apoyar en el sofá con el calcetín aún en la boca.

-Aunque si quisieras, los podríamos poner en uso ahora mismo. Milliardo levantó ambas cejas para acentuar la simpática propuesta libidinosa, mientras Duo se ponía el calcetín en la mano.

-¿Señor calcetín podría preguntarle al señor Milliardo como está su ESPOSA?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWW DUOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ¡Ese fue un golpe bajo!. Tú sabes que desde que abrí mis salones de belleza no me quiere ni ver en pintura...

-Pffffff, ¿Sólo ella?. Se burló Duo.

Fue el turno de Milliardo para encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, ella, mis padres, mi hermana, mi hermano, mi antiguo peluquero...

A nadie le había causado gracia cuando un Milliardo de 17 años decidió que no deseaba estudiar derecho al igual que su padre, sino peluquería y cosmetología. Ni si quiera su hermana Relena, quien ADORABA vivir en salones de belleza, lo había apoyado. Muchísimo menos su hermano gemelo Zechs, quién le había dado vuelta la espalda primero que todos.

Es que...¡Quién en su sano juicio podía estudiar ESO!. Bien, Milliardo tenía todo menos juicio, por lo que después de comunicar su decisión tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la casa de sus padres. Fue en ese entonces cuando había conocido a Lucrecia Noin. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Milliardo no era homosexual, pero le gustaba fastidiar a los demás haciéndoles creer lo contrario...POR UN DEMONIO SÍ!. Por eso en cuanto vio a Lucrecia en su clase de tintura y reflejos se había enamorado a primera vista. Ella también estudiaba cosmetología, pero siempre había aspirado a más, por eso cuando se enteró que Milliardo era hijo de padres millonarios pensó que él era su puerta a la felicidad y acepto gustosa casarse con él a los 19 años...

¡¡ERROR!!

Milliardo estaba decidido a no tener más relaciones con su familia ni con su dinero, por cuanto abrió su primer salón de belleza se endeudó hasta el cuello. Lucrecia se había puesto furiosa y se fue de la casa, así que Mill ya era un esposo separado a los 21.

A veces volvía para fastidiar... Pero Milliardo ya había puesto una corona de ajos detrás de la puerta.

Conoció a Duo en el año '86 cuando éste había entrado a su salón para hacerse un corte de cabello. Se hicieron amigos enseguida. Duo era de naturaleza pacífica pero risueña y Milliardo era estridente pero sabía escuchar. Desde entonces parecían siameses. Iban a todas partes juntos, es por eso que habían comenzado los rumores que eran algo más que amigos. Y se pusieron aún peor cuando Milliardo le regaló a Fifí (nombre que él mismo había elegido) a Duo para su cumpleaños, todo el mundo en el salón de belleza comenzó a decir lo bien que se veían juntos, lo tierno que era Milliardo, etc, etc. Duo jamás le dio importancia a esos cuchicheos, sin darse cuenta de lo que Milliardo estaba comenzando a sentir...

¤ Ojos de perrito ¤

-Señor calcetín, dígale al señor Duo que me hizo llorar. Se quejó Milliardo. Duo suspiró con un aire dramático.

-Señor calcetín dígale al señor Milliardo que me disculpe, que esta no fue mi mejor semana. Duo se pasó la mano por la toalla en su cabello. Milliardo sonrió.

-Señor calcetín dígale al señor Duo que lo perdonaré sólo si me da un besito. Duo pegó ambos pepinos que tenía en los ojos en las mejillas de Milliardo.

-No abuses animal.

-MIIIIIIAAAAUUUUUUUUUU

Duo entornó los ojos. Y miró a su gato...

-¡Tu no Fifí. Milliardo!

Sin darse cuenta que...

¤ **MUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK** ¤

...Milliardo se había acercado lo suficiente para darle un jugoso beso en los labios.

-¡MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT COMO TE ATREVES! .Gritó Duo furioso

- HOHOHOHOHOHOHO. Rió el susodicho y salió corriendo junto con Fifí a encerrarse en el baño.

-¡¡MILLIARDO ABRE LA PUERTA!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-20 minutos más tarde y Duo se había rendido. Se había deslizado hacia el suelo mientras pensaba-

«¿Qué me habré puesto hoy?, ¡Parece que todo mundo tiene ganas de darme besos!»

Tembló.

«Ya verás el lunes Heero Yui, tú el director y yo vamos a tener una interesante conversación»

Mientras dentro del baño.

«Awwwww, mi Duo es tan lindo»

«Miauuuuuuuu»

¤¤¤

Relena se encontraba peinando la nueva peluca que su papito hermoso le había traído de Egipto. Debía verse absolutamente perfecta para la fiesta de mañana en la noche. Dorothy iba a terminar de humillar públicamente a Middie y ella quería verse completamente glamorosa cuando eso sucediera. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir a Middie que Trowa podía ser para ella?. ¡¡POR DIOS!!. El padre de Middie ni siquiera era el dueño de una empresa, ni viajaba por el mundo ni nada, apenas era un gerente general, y esos van y vienen...

En fin...

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo SU Heero.

Ella misma le había elegido el sobrenombre de Heero, después de todo era muchísimo mejor que Hiroshi además de exótico.

¤ suspiro ¤

Ella siempre tenía que pensar en todo, a veces Heero era tan poco ocurrente.

«¡Sin mencionar que se la pasa estudiando en la biblioteca!»

Heero y Relena se habían conocido en un baile de gala que había dado el gobierno para los capitales extranjeros que invertían en el país. Fue _amor a primera vista._

«Awww, si mi Heero no podía sacarme los ojos de encima»

La verdad es que Relena andaba con un vestido tan escotado, que era un poco difícil no notarla. Y Heero con lo _hormonal _que era, quiso llevársela a la cama enseguida. Lamentablemente para él, Relena era mucho ruido y pocas nueces, después del baile la cortejó por un par de días de la manera usual y le pidió que fuera su novia. A los 3 días le pidió tener sexo a lo que Relena se negó vehemente...¡¡Ella era una niña de bien y quería llegar virgen al matrimonio!!. Heero accedió de mala gana y se propuso acostarse con ella a como de lugar, por eso aun eran novios...

Mientras Relena soñaba que la razón era el amor desbordante de Heero por ella.

«Tengo que comprarle un nuevo traje a Heero, si yo me voy a ver estupenda él no puede parecer un espantapájaros a mi lado. Le pediría a Trowa que lo acompañara a comprarse ropa, pero Trowa tiene peor gusto para vestirse que Gerardo(4).»

-Me pregunto si Heero todavía está despierto...quiero saber qué pasó entre el y el enano Maxwell en la inspectoría. ¡¡Urrrgggg, como detesto a ese tipo!!. Además que se parece tanto a ese  fulano que vi con Milliardo una vez...¡Lo único que faltaría es que fuera la pareja de esa oveja descarriada!

«Ojalá y nunca vuelva a ver a ese estúpido de Milliardo, nunca le voy a perdonar lo que le hizo a la familia, ¡Ni aunque me hiciera una permanente gratis!. Ojalá mamá nunca hubiera tenido gemelos, menos mal que el cabello de Zechs es muchísimo más claro y es muchisisisimo más guapo que ese imbécil, si alguien le viera en la calle y lo confundiera con mi RESPETABLE hermano no sé qué sería de nosotros. ¡Los paparazzis nos arruinarían!...Hmmm...¿Llamo o no llamo a Heero?...Es la 1 de la mañana, ¡Pero tengo que decirle a qué hora me pase a buscar mañana...!!»

Poco se imaginaba la _inocente _Relena que Heero estaba abrazado a una botella de Whisky barato ahogando las penas en su dormitorio.

-M... me vo... voy a v...v..vengar ¤hip¤ de tí  ¤hip¤ Duo Max...¤hip¤ well...vas a ver que sí. Te voy a romper el culo  ¤hip¤ hmmmm ¤glu glu glu¤ no mejor no... Lo tienes más parado que Rele-LA ¤glu glu¤ y como redon...¤hip¤...don ¤hip¤...dondito... ji ji ji ji ji ji. No rompo culos lindos ¤glu¤ al menos no así ji ji ji ji ji ¤hip hip¤.

Heero se paró tambaleante arriba de su cama, para proceder a gritar a todo pulmón...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOOYYYYY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ROMPEE CUUUULOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS; SOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  UUUUNNN ROMPEEEEE CUUUUUUUULOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!

¤sonido de pasos¤

Golpes en la puerta.

-¿Niño Heero, está usted bien?. Preguntó su nana preocupada.

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NAAAANAAAAAA SOOOOOOOYYYYY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ROMPEE CUUUULOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!**

¤ suspiro ¤

Pobre señora...esta iba a ser una noche muy larga...

¤¤¤

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

1)Alguien se acuerda de 'La isla de la fantasía?

2)Si sé que esa palabra no existe...ya? :D;

3)Alguien vio la 'Era del Hielo'. Esa donde aparecían un par de rinocerontes gay, y todo el rato el tigre se la pasaba haciendo chistes gay sobre el perezoso y el mamut? XDDDDD

4)Un rapero MUY antiguo XD

Ya, XD como me hicieron demasiadas preguntas en las reviews no las voy a poder responder una por una, pero de nuevo muchas gracias a Karin, Cristal, Suzaku, Noe, Lady Une Barton y Ocha XD!

Lo primero que me di cuenta es que traumé a la pobre Karin con lo del casino y la carta de un extra-sensible Wuffei XDD!

Ya mira te cuento, por allá en los '90 acá en mí país los colegios que recibían a la gente de LA HIGH SOCIETY (tan high que chocaban con las nubes) tenían casinos por que las jornadas de clase eran MUY MUY largas (todavía los tienen), esto se implementó también a las universidad, algunas ahora tienen hasta 'Food Garden' -- (la mía no porque estamos siempre en banca rota o). Y pus Wufei... XD es que todavía no escribo mucho sobre él, pero más adelante te vas a dar cuenta que aquí anda digamos con 'la femineidad' a flor de piel XDDD es que como siempre en los otros fics anda criticando a las mujeres, le quise sacar su lado mujeril.

Esquiva los tomates

Ya, en este capitulo se enteraron que Duo mide como un metro 57, lo que NO ES que sea un enano, o sea si el es enano entonces yo soy una pulga, porque mido 1.52 :x. Pero no se si se han dado cuenta que por chicos que sean los defectos de los profes los alumnos siempre buscan algo XDDDDD para ponerles de apodo. Yo por ejemplo tengo uno que le decimos el cara de mono y hasta le cantamos el baile del gorila XDDDDD

Ya, esta la saco textual : _¿Qué demonios hace Trowa con Dorothy? No me gusta esa pareja_ - DOROTHY TIENE PECHUGAS GRANDES XDDDDDDD coff coff esa es la única razón. Además era la única mujer que me iba sobrando y me parecía muy rebuscado inventarle una Juanita Perez cualquiera que después estorbara, pero no hay cuidado...Trowa va a tener la cabeza..y otras partes de su anatomía bien lejos de Dorothy :] lanza de una patada a Dorothy al abismo, Lo de las parejas, tienes razón, parece como tarea de trigonometría con tanto numero. Pa' la otra yo creo que voy a poner 1x2 3x4 13x5 y ENTRE  otras no mas...

_Me encanta la relacion w-t pero ira aparecer zech aqui y si lo hace se interpondra entre ellos_ - :] SECRETO DE CONFESION!, aunque pronto aparecerá Zechs en gloria y majestad ehem

Yap, otra cosa sobre Quatre para la Cristal y pa' que no sufra reparte pañuelitos  XD Quatre tiene guardada la MEDIA sorpresa, si se ve flacucho y todo débil pero...se **VE** no mas  sale corriendo para guardar el secreto

Y SOBRE HEERO Y TROWA NO DIGO NADA POR QUE ES SECRETO DE ESTADO DDDDDD

Pd: Sí, habrán mujeres que le hagan honor a nuestro género levanta el puño con decición

Pd2: Los lemon yaoi seran laaaaaaaaaaargos y hasta el ÚLTIMO detalle.,preparen vasitos de aguita helada señoritas...Que esto se viene...

¡¡¡¡SIN LUBRICANTE!!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Pedagogía Emocional 4

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado. 

Nota especial: Para este capitulo tuve la amable cooperación de esta pagina **ww2. sextoysex. com /sex/ start/ view. html? a=eroticorner&pnum=PD8806-99** ,no digan que no les advertí.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 4  
  
-_Sólo sé que no sé nada de tu vida...Presenté mis credenciales a tu risa, y me clavaste una lanza en el costado y si el viento me devuelve a tus orillas, serenamente, será dormido...Serenamente, será dormido...-Los Rodrigues; 'Para no Olvidar'._  
  
  
  
[_Sintió unas manos cálidas que lo tomaban por la cintura y le recostaban sobre el sofá. Nunca había bebido en su vida, aún era muy joven para ello; mas le había querido impresionar con su madurez. Heero por otro lado, era alto para su edad, pero en el fondo aún seguía siendo un niño...Las luces de la fiesta se veían lejanas, los adultos hablaban de política y negocios, lo más jóvenes retozaban en la piscina...Nadie había notado la ausencia de los muchachos..._

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto Hiroshi...?. Su compañero preguntó en un suspiro, mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y se acercaba al cuello del chico._

_-Sólo si tú lo deseas también, 'Amor'... _

_En ese momento habían dejado de ser amigos, ahora él era su hombre. _

_Besando su cabello húmedo por el sudor, recorrió con sus manos la longitud de su espalda. Sintió como su pene se endurecía, elevando sus testículos y deslizándolos sobre sus piernas. Heero se había arrastrado sobre su compañero, ambos ya completamente desnudos; para acariciar las tetillas de éste. Su mano derecha jugaba con el incipiente bello púbico del muchacho mientras él le incitaba a acariciar su pene... _

_-Hi..rosh..iii... Susurró en éxtasis. _

_Heero sonrió y tomó el miembro completamente en su mano, mientras acariciaba la húmeda y roja cabeza con el dedo pulgar. -¿Te...te gusta...?. Jadeó Heero. -...¿Quieres que te lo chupe? Preguntó el chico sin ninguna inhibición, el otro muchacho se retorcía en sus manos tratando de tomar la verga de Heero entre las suyas. _

_-Yo...yo tamb...ién...Hii...¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!. Mas no pudo hacer nada, paralizado por una oleada de placer proveniente de su miembro. _

_Heero lamió los testículos palpitantes del muchacho...lentamente, él sabía lo bien que se sentía que te la mamaran. Luego le besó los muslos y la ingle, luego el estómago, para terminar insertando su lengua en el ombligo de su amante, quien no pudo contener un gemido desgarrador. _

_Heero sonrió al ver al joven tan desvalido. _

_Volvió a deslizar su cabeza hacia los genitales del chico, para tomar el escroto entre sus labios aplicando cierta presión. Le divirtió ver como aquel miembro aumentaba de tamaño considerablemente. El prepucio del pene estaba completamente enrojecido y pegajoso, algunas venas resaltaban en aquella piel virgen. Se relamió los labios y hundió su boca entre medio de los glúteos que tanto había soñado con acariciar, aprovechando de poner aquellas largas y firmes piernas en su cuello. El falo del chiquillo brillaba con líquido pre-seminal mientras éste se masturbaba desenfrenadamente observando como Heero chupaba su ano y testículos entremedio de sus piernas. _

_Heero se sentía completamente drogado, y entre el olor a sexo y el alcohol que había ingerido. No sabía cuanto rato más resistiría sin enterrar su verga en ese pequeño anillo de carne. Le miraba fijamente con una mirada voraz, mientras el otro se masturbaba. Se preguntaba si él sabía lo que venía, si acaso se daba cuenta que todo ese placer tenía un precio... _

_El sofá chirreaba con el peso de ambos niños mientras chocaba contra la pared. _

_El olor a genitales inundaba el aire... _

_De pronto, todo se detuvo. _

_Un alarido de placer salió de la boca del mocoso, Heero le había presionado entre el ano y los testículos violentamente, no sabía lo que había sucedido pero deseó con todo su ser que lo volviese a repetir...(1) Heero continuó con el mismo movimiento una y otra vez aun más brutalmente, arrancándole lágrimas y gritos de placer. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar espasmos y contracciones, sus manos se aferraron al cobertor del mueble, abrió los ojos de par en par y de un golpe explotó en el rostro de Heero cubriendo de semen su cara. _

_Calló rendido y semi-inconsciente sobre los desarreglados cojines. _

_Heero le observó en un estado de éxtasis, ahora era el momento, para perder su segunda virginidad. Ya había sido penetrado...ahora...era su turno. _

_Levantó las musculosas piernas de su victima con rapidez, aun se encontraba en un estado post-coito y sabía que no podría resistirse. Beso el ano de su amante por última vez... _

_«Quiero que me dejes seco...» _

_Y lo partió de una estocada. _

En la piscina todos reían y jugueteaban. El aire tibio de la noche de verano les hacía sentir eufóricos y felices...

Nadie sintió el gemido lastimero proveniente de uno de los cuartos en la gran casona.

_-Hmmm...ahhhh...que..apre...ta...tado....hnnnggg. Los ojos de Heero estaban completamente blancos, su boca abierta y roja, sus tetillas duras pulsaban en su pecho, sus contraídos abdominales empapados en sudor se movían cadenciosamente mientras las caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se mecían con una furia animal. La sensación que estaba experimentando era aún mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Sangre cubrió poco a poco su engordado y latente pene, a medida que el recto de su pareja se iba desgarrando. No le importaron los gritos ni las lágrimas. Aguantar algo como esto también era parte de ser hombre...Enterró su verga hasta el fondo de la contraída cavidad en un movimiento duro y rápido. El aire entró violentamente hacia el esfínter del chico, contrayéndolo e inflando su estómago dolorosamente. _

_-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!. ¡¡¡NOO POR FAVOR NOOOO, YA NO MÁS ARGHHHHHHH!!! . Heero entrecerró los ojos y tomo los testículos del chiquillo entre sus manos, para apretarles con vigor. La espalda de éste se contrajo en forma de 'U', sus muslos temblaron y por el pene, un hilillo acuoso de semen salió profusamente. Su agresor le invistió por última vez, para derramar lava hirviente dentro de sus doloridas entrañas. _

_Ambos se recostaron en el sofá, exhaustos y respirando erráticamente. _

_Heero habló después de un rato de silencio. _

_-Estuviste magnífico...Dijo, con una sonrisa. El chico le miró de reojo. –Me alegra que te haya gustado Hiroshi... _

_-Ya no me digas más así, recuerda que ahora soy Heero. Respondió algo mal humorado. -¿Cómo yo ya no te llamo por ese estúpido nombre que tienes? _

_El muchacho suspiró. –Sí, supongo que tienes razón. En fin, será mejor que nos vistamos, nos deben andar buscando allá afuera. Heero pasó una mano por sus sudados cabellos. _

_-Mmmmhh, ve tú, yo voy a dormir un rato. Culear me da sueño. _

_El chiquillo limpió un poco el semen y la sangre que tenía entre las piernas con su ropa interior y se vistió apresuradamente. Observó a Heero por última vez. _

_-¿Heero, esto...significa que...que soy gay?. _

**Risas**.

_-No seas idiota, esto fue cosa de hombres. Contestó, mientras su ahora ex-amante cerraba la puerta silenciosamente. _

_«No soy gay, ¡¡no-soy-gay!!, esto fue sólo calentura y tragos, nada más...Heero y yo sólo somos amigos. Además fue él quien me convenció para hacerlo, ¡ÉL!...»_

_Caminó tambaleándose hacia la salida mientras el dolor en las entrañas se le hacía más y más intenso. _

_«...Y si es así...¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?, ¿Por qué siento que me traicioné a mí mismo?...¡Por qué me importa tanto ser amigo de ese imbécil!. Cuando era pequeño nunca me molestó mi nombre, ni estar solo, ni ser popular...Todo tenía que cambiar cuando llegamos a este maldito país. _

_Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y empezar de nuevo, cambiaría tantas cosas...»_

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _

_«A mí...no me importaría que me llamaras Trowaldo Bloom...Quatre» _

-9:54 AM-

Sonido de despertador 

-¡¡Trowaaaaaaaaa el desayuno esta servidooooooo!!

«¡Maldición otra vez el mismo sueño!»

-¡Ya voy Catherine!. El chico se puso una bata y se levantó a enfrentar el nuevo día. Después de todo, tenía una fiesta que atender y un 'amigo' que ayudar...

La noche anterior, Heero le había llamado a las 4 de la mañana canturreando canciones de Rafaela Carra.

«Y con lo '_buena'_ voz que tiene...»

[-¡¡CERO TRES CERO TRES CUATRO CINCO SEIIIIIIIIS SHALA RA LALALARA!!!! 

_-Erm..Heero, ¿Qué no dijiste que nos juntáramos hoy en la tarde?. ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! _

_-¡¡¡CALIENTE CALIENTE EEEEEH OOOOH CALIENTE CALIENTE OOOOH AHHHH!!! _

_-¿Heero? _

_-¿...S...í papá? _

_-¡Heero, no soy tu papá, soy Trowa y son las cuatro de la mañana! _

_-¿L..as...cu..cuatr...o?. ¿Y p..ara..qué..me llamas...te a l..as cu...a..atro de l..a ma...ma...maña..n..a idiota? _

_-¡PERO SI TÚ FUISTE EL QUE ME LLAM"! _

_-Ah...hum...bueno..., ¿Qu..e c..uentas, Tr..ow..aaaaaa? _

_Trowa quedó mirando el teléfono por un rato. _

_-¿Heero, estás tomado otra vez?. ¡Relena va a tener un ataque cuando se entere! _

_-BWAHAHA ¤hip¤ HAHAHAHA ¤hip¤, n..o...no..es..toy...toma..do, na' más...hice unas gar...ga....gargaritas..con alco...hol ¤hip¤ ji ji ji ji ji ji. _

_-Erm...ok...Oye, encontré algo sobre tu profesor Maxwell, ¿Quieres que te lo lleve mañana en la mañana? _

_-¿M...e....me vas a tr..aer a Duo? ¤hip¤. _

_-No torpe, la información que encontré sobre el profesor Duo... _

_-A..h..hhhh, me vas a tr..aer..a Duo..¤hip¤. Mhhhh ¤hip¤, ¿C..on...el tr..asero y ..to..o...o..do..?¤hip¤_

_Trowa entornó los ojos y colgó el teléfono, para acostarse a dormir otra vez. Mientras Heero seguía conversando con la línea muerta. _

-¤Hip¤, c...u..uando l..o aga..rre solo...¤hip¤ l...le voy a ha...cer ¤hip¤ tira el...¤hip¤ ji ji ji ji

****

**_Tuut tuuut tuuuut tuuuut _**

****

_-S..i..si se qu..e y..yo, ji ji ji ji ji _

**_Tuut tuuut tuuuut tuuuut _**

****

_-Q..que...re..repeti..tivo e..eres Tr..row...aaa _

**_Tuut tuuut tuuuut tuuuut..._**

_-¿..T...tr..o..waa? _

**_Tuut tuuut tuuuut tuuuut_**

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿HEERO QUÉ TE PASO????. Chilló una horrorizada Relena ante la _dulce_ imagen de su novio quien estaba de cabeza sobre su cama luciendo un par de ojeras del porte de Moby Dick y con los boxer del día anterior en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿HEEEEEEROOOOO, ESTUVISTE TOMANDO OTRA VEZ, TE DIJE QUE ODIO CUANDO TOMAS, MIRA COMO TE VES, SÁCATE **ESO **DE LA CABEZA, PARECES UN MAMARRACHO, QUÉ VERGÜENZA ME DAS, POR QUÉ DIOS ME CASTIGA DE ESTA FORMA, C"MO VOY A HACER PARA QUITARTE ESAS OJERAS AHORA, VOY A TENER QUE ELEGIRTE OTRO COLOR DE ROPA AHORA. C"MO PUEDES SER TAN INDOLENTE CONMIGO, TÚ SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES ESTA FIESTA PARA MÍ, DOROTHY SE VA A PONER FURIOSA, TE IMAGINAS LO QUE VAN A DECIR NUESTRAS AMISTADES CUANDO TE VEAN EN ESTADO DE BULTO, Y POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAS NADA, QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOY...!!!!!!!?????

Y siguió, y siguió y siguió...

-Mmmffff, cállate gallina clueca... Heero miro de reojo a Trowa, quien tenía una cara divertida mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-Trowa...afuera. El chico sabía lo que eso significaba, llevarse a la gallineta abajo, encerrarla en el auto y mandarla devuelta a su casa.

-...Erm...Relena, será mejor que Heero te acompañe más tarde a hacer las compras, ¿De acuerdo?. De todas formas no creo que pueda salir en este estado...

-¡¡¡PERO QUÉ DICES TROWA, TENEMOS CITA EN LA BOUTIQUE A LA 12 Y SON LAS 11, NO PODEMOS LLEGAR MÁS TARDE, ESO SERÍA COMPLETAMENTE ABORRECIBLE, PIENSA EN MI PRESTIGIO, YO SOY UNA CLIENTA RESPETABLE NO PUEDO DARME ESOS LUJ....

-¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE RELENA Y MÉTETE TU ROPA POR DONDE TE QUEPA!!!!!. Heero le gritó como un desaforado para proceder a lanzarle un zapato por la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡VETE, VETE ,VETE ,VEEEETEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!. ¡¡¡¡¡NAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAA, D"NDE ESTÁ MI NANA!!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO UN CAFÉ!!!

Trowa arrancó escaleras abajo con una semi-desmayada Relena.

-¡Oh! Trowa. ¿Lo oíste?, no sé qué le está pasando a mi Heero, creo que escuchar tanta música rock está siendo una mala influencia para él. Ahora qué haré, tendré que cancelar mi cita, ¡oh Dios qué vergüenza!.

Trowa entornó los ojos.

«Si claro, el rock le está haciendo mal...¡Cómo puede ser tan tonta!»

-No te preocupes Relena, no la canceles, yo iré con él a comprarse ropa en la tarde...

-¡¡¡PERO OBVIO QUE ME PREOCUPO TROWA, TÚ TIENES PEOR GUSTO PARA VESTIRTE QUE ÉL!!!. Respondió Relena fuera de sí. Trowa quería sacarle los ojos por la nariz y amarrárselos en la cabeza como adorno, mas sonrió y le dijo entre dientes.

-Bueno, es eso o que no vayamos para nada.

Era una oferta que la horrorizada, Relena no pudo rechazarla.

-Está bien Trowa, confiaré en ti…pero te lo ruego, ¡Nada de pantalones de rapero, ni camisas transparentes o a cuadros, ni aritos en la oreja, ni zapatos a lo 'Locomía', ni sombreritos ridículos, ni blue jeans, ni chaquetas con hombreras ni calcetines con rombos!

Trowa dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Te lo prometo...Relena, ahora será mejor que te vayas si no quieres dejar plantada a Dorothy.

-¡Oh!, es verdad, ya es la hora. Adiós Trowa.

Relena salió corriendo con sus zapatitos punta _reina _por la puerta de la gran mansión. Por unos momentos Trowa deseó que esos zapatitos la llevaran fuera de la gran mansión, de la ciudad, del país, del continente y de la faz de la tierra.

«Bueno, un hombre puede soñar»

En esos momentos Heero, quien ya tenía una cara más 'humana' le gritó por el balcón que subiera, Trowa se preguntó si debía contarle lo de la llamada de anoche para fastidiarlo.

«Bwahahahha, es que...bwahahhaha.. ¡RAFAELA CARRÁ!»

Una vez en la habitación se tiró en la cama de Heero, quien estaba buscando desesperadamente un par de calcetines SIN ROMBOS que ponerse.

«Ewww...esos calcetines tienen olor a vómito.»

-¿Y bien?. ¿No me vas a contar cómo te fue con el director ayer, Heero?. El joven en cuestión le lanzó una mirada de 'vuelve a preguntar y te mato desgraciado' mientras se ponía un par de calcetines sucios que estaban tirados debajo de la cama.

-El viejo bastardo me dijo que no volviera a molestar al pendejo de Winner o tomaría 'medidas'. Tenía ganas de agárralo a patadas, pero me contuve porque el puerco ese se puso a hablar solo de repente, y a decir cosas como que se quería violar al viejo Maxwell o algo así...

-Yaaa, ¿¿En serio??. ¿Y él que dijo?

-No dijo nada, se fue casi a los dos minutos. Trowa estalló en risa.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, ese viejo caliente nunca va a cambiar. ¿Oye y tú porque te pusiste a tomar ayer?. Si vieras el discurso que se pegó Relena allá abajo...

Heero palideció.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Trowa lo miró asombrado. -¿Tiene algo que ver el profesor Maxwell...?

-¡Duo no tiene nada que ver!

-Ahhhh, así que ahora es Duo... Dijo Trowa risueño. –Verdad, Duo el del trasero lin...

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando Heero le había golpeado con la parte de atrás de su mano izquierda.

-¡¡No-vuelvas-a-repetir-eso-NUNCA!!. ¿Me entendiste?. ¡**NUNCA**!

Trowa se apresuró a sobarse el mentón y escupir un poco de sangre.

-Mierda Heero, si me dejas una marca en la cara Dorothy me va a matar. ¿Para quáé te molestas tanto por ese profesorucho, ah?. Ni siquiera vale la pena.

Busqué en su expediente anoche a ver si encontraba algo, mientras tú estabas concentrado en aprender rancheras,¿Y sabes qué?. ¡NO HAY NADA!. Así que tendrás que pensar en otra forma de vengarte, amigo, porque tu acostadita con la vieja Une no valió de nada.

Heero se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

[ _-Mira mocoso. Tú podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero aquí YO soy el que manda. A mí me están pagando por enseñarle a TODOS mis alumnos y eso incluye a Quatre y te incluye a TÍ!, si no te gusta, te largas y punto. _

_Heero entrecerró los ojos y lo tomó por la cabeza. _

_-Te **ODIO** Duo Maxwell. ¿Me escuchas?. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! _

Heero se abalanzó sobre él...  
  
...Y lo besó.

El muchacho gimió entusiasmadamente dentro de la boca de Duo, quien parecía estar completamente en shock. Sus manos se apresuraron para tomarle por la cintura y acercarlo a su pelvis.

_«Ahora quien está en control, maldito» _

_Heero se aventuró aún más metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca, mientras trataba desesperadamente de separarle las piernas con las suyas. _

_Duo seguía sin corresponder el beso...Heero se exasperó. _

_Giró sus caderas para causar más fricción entre ambos cuerpos. La emoción de ser descubiertos lo excitaba, estaban frente al colegio...si alguien les veía... _

_Heero sonrió para sus adentros. La boca de Duo parecía una caverna almidonada. Pasó violentamente su lengua por el paladar de éste y luego entrelazó ambas con la suya. _

_«¿¿Ahora quién es el que manda, estúpido??»_

_De pronto, Duo pareció despertar de su trance. Heero temiendo ser rechazado se preparó para el impacto, al sentir como Duo levantaba la mano en dirección a su rostro. _

_El golpe nunca llegó. _

_Heero se separó de golpe de los labios de su profesor, cuando sintió que este le acariciaba la mejilla. _

_Abrió los ojos de par en par. _

_Duo no dejaba de acariciar su mentón... _

_Heero le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa, para luego congelarla en su rostro. Ojos adultos le miraron con burla... _

_-Heero, Heero, Heero, eres tan infantil...Para excitar a un hombre te hacen falta al menos unos 6 años. Yo no me meto con niños, ¿Sabes?. _

_Y se marchó. _

_El chiquillo se quedó completamente solo en el parque. Apretando sus manos con ira. _

_-Con que 6 años, ¿Eh?. _

_Y en un acto de madurez exorbitante, salió corriendo a comprar, con su identidad falsa, una botella de whisky barato para irse a su hogar en un taxi. _]

-Heeerooooo, oye hombre, ¿Qué tanto piensas?. Te quedaste callado de repente...

[ _Entró al baño, botella de whisky en mano, dando un portazo. Había sido humillado otra vez por el mal nacido ese y no quería recordar. _

_Se llevó una mano a los labios y se sentó en la cerámica fría. _

_Rompió a llorar como un niño._]

-No...no es nada....¿Así que no encontraste nada, uh?. Bueno, en ese caso habrá que inventar algo, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese bastardo me hace la vida imposible.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, es asunto tuyo. Pero déjame fuera de ésto Heero, yo no tengo nada en contra del viejo Maxwell, no le considero una amenaza ni mucho menos. Además ¿De verdad crees que logrará cambiar algo en nuestro curso?. ¡Casi todos los hijos de los accionistas del Instituto están ahí, y él es solamente un profesor novato! ¡Qué daño tan grande te puede hacer!.

-¡¡Él me humilló!!

-¡Pero Heero, eso fue sólo una broma!. ¡¿Por qué te tomas las cosas tan en serio?!

-¡¡¡**PORQUESIPORQUESIPORQUESIPORQUESIPORQUESI**!!!

Y ante esta ¡oh! tan madura respuesta Trowa le dio una ¡oh! tan magnamente mejor...

.

.

.

.

.

-Huevon...

¤¤¤

Era día de compras en casa de los Raberva Winner, por lo que Quatre se había levantado a las 6 de la mañana. Su hermano del medio, Quinze, había llegado de sorpresa el jueves en la tarde.

Quatre no podía esta más feliz, Quinze era a quien más quería entre sus dos hermanos.

Quinze era cuatro años mayor que Quatre, y siempre había sido muy cariñoso con él. Cuando eran pequeños, ayudaba a su mucama a cambiarle los pañales e incluso tenía guardado el primer diente que Quatre había mudado a los 5 años.

Quinze sabía lo de la _enfermedad _de su hermano, pero nunca se había pronunciado al respecto. Una vez Quatre le había preguntado a que se debía, y este le respondió...

[ -_Sea como sea, eres mi hermano...y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Y le sonri_]

Está demás decir que esto provocó una explosión masiva de corazones haciendo sinapsis en el cerebro de Quatre...

«...Ojalá todos fueran como mi hermano...Ah....» Suspiró.

Quatre se alistó y se dispuso a avisarle al chofer que era hora de partir, cuando unos brazos enormes le tomaron por la cintura y lo levantaron en el aire.

-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.

¤ Gira gira gira gira¤

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUINZEEEE YA BASTAAAAA!!!!!! Su hermano no paraba de reír.

-¡¡Quatre, cuándo piensas crecer, todavía estás flacuchento y enano!!. Quatre bufó molesto.

-¡No estoy enano!. ¡Mido uno metro 77, y no estoy flacucho!. Quinze rió aun más fuerte y depositó a su hermano menor en el piso.

-Hahahahahaha, ¡Pero si estás en los huesos!, ¡Mírate esas costillitas de pajarito!

Quatre lo golpeó en el hombro divertido.

-No todos somos un mamut de dos metros como tu Quinze.

-¡¡¡COMO QUE MAMUT, FLACUCHO INSOLENTE!!!.

Los gritos y las risas se escucharon hasta la calle.

¤¤¤

-¡¡Treize míra, una tienda de mascotas!!. Wufei se acercó al escaparate mientras tomaba a su profesor de historia de la mano. –¿Podemos pasar a ver? . Treize sonrió cariñosamente y asintió.

-Como tú lo desees amor.

Wufei estaba rebozante de alegría. Primero porque no tendría que salir con la psicótica de Catherine y segundo, porque su novio Treize lo había ido a buscar bien de mañana para salir con él, a pesar que éste tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

«Es tan tierno conmigo...»

Por lo que habían decidido salir temprano, y Treize corregiría pruebas en la tarde, mientras Wufei le ayudaba.

-Wufei, ¡Mira!.

Treize tenía en la mano una diminuta tortuga. –¡Se parece al director!. Rió Wufei de buena gana.

-No seas malo, mírala, ¿No es bonita?. Dijo Treize, mientras trataba de acariciar la cabeza de la escurridiza tortuga.

Wufei miró a la tortuga y luego a Treize...

Quince minutos más tarde salían tortuga en mano.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo Wufei...

El chico sonrió. –¡Claro que sí!. Ahora voy a tener a alguien que te espíe cuando no esté en tu departamento. Treize sólo le tomó por la cintura para luego depositar un tierno beso en la frente del muchacho.

-Te amo Wufei, te amo, te amo, te amo...

¤¤¤

-No, no, no y no. ¿¿Qué no sabes que Relena odia los gorritos a lo New Kids on the block??. ¡Cómo te vas a poner eso!. Refunfuño Trowa ante la imponente vista de Heero con...un water, erm.._sombrero,_ en la cabeza.

-No me interesa, a mí me gusta como se ve. Me lo llevo.

Trowa se encogió de hombros. Y miró por la vitrina hacia la calle... –Haz lo que quieras, total es tu proble...¿Huh?

...Justo cuando Quatre y Quinze iban cruzando la calle...

-¿Estas seguro que le dijiste al chofer que nos esperara aquí, Quinze?. ¡Llevamos 3 horas caminando!.

Quinze, quien estaba muy entretenido mirando las tiendas, no parecía preocupado en absoluto de que llevaran 16 kilos de víveres y 3 horas caminando por la calle buscando a su chofer.

-No sé Quatre...parece que sí...¡Ah mira, el nuevo cassette de Madonna!.

Quatre entornó los ojos.

-¡QUINZE, ME DUELEN LOS PIES, LLEVO 3 HORAS CAMINANDO CON ESTAS BOLSAS Y NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA VER EL NUEVO CASSETTE DE MADONNA!

-AwwwwwwwwwwwQuaaaatreeeee

Quinze dejó sus paquetes en el suelo, y abrazó a su hermano menor.

-Que te has puesto refunfuñon, pendejito. Quién lo diría, con esa carita de ángel que tienes.

Quatre hizo un puchero.

-¡No soy un pendejo!

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí.¿Qué no es el mariquita?

Quatre contuvo la respiración.

-¿Tro..Trowa...?

Trowa le dio una fría sonrisa como respuesta.

-¿Y éste quién es?. ¿No me digas que ahora estás acosando a este pobre tipo?

Quinze entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quatre, quién es este tipo?

Quatre, quién había encontrado una interesantísima mota de polvo en la acera, respondió tartamudeando.

-E...él, es ...u...un com..pañero de co..colegio.

-Ta..ta..tarado. ¿Qué no sabes cómo hablar ahora, imbécil?. Trowa miró fijamente a Quinze.

-Para **TU** conocimiento, **ESTE** mocoso me ha venido persiguiendo de hace 4 años, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Aparte de ser invertido, es un fácil.

Quinze sólo pestañeo. Se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano para sorpresa de Trowa...

-Espérame ahí adentro Quat. Dijo apuntando una tienda de ropa con la mano. -Yo iré en seguida.

-S...sí.

Quatre le dio una última mirada a Trowa, quien tenía cara de carnero degollado. Entre tanto su hermano se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo. Esperó a que Quatre estuviera fuera de vista.

-Bien, ¿Qué decías sobre Quatre, mocoso?

-Ay que tierno, ¡No me digas que vas a hacer la del novio celoso!

Quinze lo miró de pies a cabeza.

«¿Y a mi hermano le gusta este flacucho patas de araña?, Dios Quatre, ¡Qué le viste!, ¡¡¡Si parece como si tuviera moco pegado en el pelo!!!»

Trowa lo miró de vuelta

«¿Así que me cambiaste por este gigantón desabrido, Quatre?»

Trowa pestañeo.

Quinze también.

Trowa terminó de cabeza adentro de un bote de basura.

Quinze se limpió las manos.

-¡¡¡¡¿HERMANO, QUÉ PASO, QUÉ LE HICISTE A TROWA?!!!!

Quinze se largó a reir.

-Bwahahahahaha, el patas de araña tiene sombrero nuevo bwahahah...**BWAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHA**

Quatre le quedó mirando con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste...Quin?

-Nada, nada hermanito. ¡Ah, mira ahí está el chofer, vamos!

«Eso le enseñará que nadie se mete con Quatre, mocoso insolente...»

Entre tanto.

-¡¡Trowa, qué te pasó, estas todo morado!!. ¡Ewwww y qué es ese olor?. Preguntó un muy desconcertado Heero. Trowa había murmurado algo como _miserable, amor y gigante_ y se había marchado de la tienda.

-Ni lo preguntes, Yui, NI-LO-PREGUNTES. Dijo el malhumorado joven.

«Quien diría que el maldito gigantón era karateka, mierda...»

-Quatre...

-¡Qué dijiste Trowa?.

-Nada, dije que te apuraras. Minti

Ambos chicos salieron apresuradamente de la tienda. Ya se les había hecho tarde y debían pasar a buscar a sus respectivas parejas.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí.

-¡¡¡¡¡Dooooorothyyyyyy, me veo como una vaca!!!!. Buaaaaaa todo mundo se va a reír de miiiiiiii BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

-Ya cállate Relena, si no respiras nadie se va a dar cuenta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

¤¤¤

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

 -**Primero que todo recoge los cadáveres de las que leyeron el lemon**-

1):D pues, hay dos maneras de llegar a la prostata. Internamente(que es la que toda lectora de yaoi conoce XDDD), y la externa, que está pus ahí donde escribí.

'Se seca el sudor de la frente'. Pfffff, si me documente harto pa' escribir el lemon ¿ya?. De hecho mi hermana me pilló dos veces metida en una pagina gay leyendo sobre el punto G, . que vergüenza... Ojalá que les haya gustado si no... –levanta delicadamente su dedo del medio-

Segundo, quiero matar al dueño de ff.net ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE YA NO PUEDO PONER LOS ASTERISCOS EN EL HTML, MALDITOOOOO MUEEEEREEEEEE!!!!!!! **cof cof **.Erm ya...

Bueno, bueno, ahora saben de lo que se refería Trowa XD, SI SE QUE SOY MALVADAAAAAAA BWAHAHAHHAAHHA, y Heero sigue tan hormonal como siempre..pffff no digo yo...

Reviews:

Ya washas aquí contestaré sus preguntas preguntosas.

**De pura casualidad de tomas algo para hacerlo?**:Está bien lo admito, soy adicta a la vitamina C.  T.T

**Miliaro con un hermano gemelo llamado Zechs?**:Pa' que vean si soy la madre de la originalidad XDDDD

**¿Cabello liso y castaño hasta los HOMBROS?**: ] si, pero no te preocupes Duo va a tener su cabello largo a lo rapunzel-man, es que lo del pelo también es parte de la historia DDDDDDDD NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

**Ya quiero ver a Q-man en acción**:Tranquila, que ya se viene D!

Un millon de besotes pa':  Lady Une barton, X-ely, Karin, Maria, Asr, Cristal y todas las demás washitas que me dejan review... T0T me dan animo pa' seguir escribiendo payasadas. 


	6. Pedagogía Emocional 5

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 5  
  
-_Mi silueta es todavía la de un infante, aún si me lames con tu lengua, lo único que queda es un corazón insatisfecho. El beso que compartimos después del sexo es sólo rutina. De alguna forma estoy seco por dentro...-Janne Da Arc; 'Dry'._  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAA BAAAAAAAAAAARTOOOOOOOOOOON QUE MIEEEEEERDA TE PASO EN LA CARA!!!!!

Chilló como baliza de ambulancia una Dorothy al borde de la histeria. Su novio, Trowa, estaba frente a ella no sólo usando un gorrito a lo 'New kids on the block' en la cabeza ¡**NO**!, si tan sólo hubiese sido eso quizás podría haberle perdonado...

Pero...

Trowa tenía los ojos negros...

...Negros a golpes...

...¡¡¡Tan negros que parecía **oso panda**!!!...

-Vamos Dorothy, si Trowa no se ve tan mal. Se rió Heero a carcajadas. – Al menos ya no tiene olor a gato muerto...bwahahahahaha

Dorothy lo miró con cara de loca mientras Relena se iba poniendo más y más azul dentro de su faja.

-¿Po...por que..n...no nos vamos ya?. Sonrió Relena. –Va..va..mos a llegar tarde...

Heero la quedó mirando extrañando.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa que estás tartamuda...amor?

«La palabra clave..heh...»

-Nada corazón, es sólo...que estoy ansiosa.

-Ah...

En eso...

-¡¡PERO COMO VOY A LLEVAR A TROWA ASI!!. ¿QUE NO LO VEN?. ¡¡¡¡PARECE UN PERRO DALMATA!!!!

Trowa sólo miraba el suelo como un niño chico.

-Pero Dorothy...

-¡¡¡PERO NADA!!!, ¡ASI NO VOY A NINGUN LADO CONTIGO!!!

¤ Inspirar ¤

¤ Expirar ¤

-...Ahora, quiero que te vayas a tu casa y no salgas. Ya veré qué le invento a esa tonta de Middie para dejarla en ridículo. ¡¡Eres un imbécil Trowa UN IMBECIL!!

Heero puso su brazo en el hombro de Trowa en señal de apoyo. –No te preocupes amigo, yo la cuidaré por ti.

Trowa suspiró.

-Como quieran...

Y se marchó, mientras Dorothy gritaba...

-¡¡¡¡Y RECUERDA USAR BASE PARA ESOS MORETONES!!!!

¤¤¤

Duo miraba sin ver la televisión sobre su cama, mientras Milliardo le daba pequeños besos en el estómago. Llevaban más de tres horas así, pero Duo no parecía inmutarse. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Se llevó la mano a los labios en un movimiento reflejo.

«Hiroshi Yui...no...Heero»

Milliardo se acostó sobre el hombro del profesor, mientras inhalaba el aroma de su cuello.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que te está molestando, Duo?. De verdad no creo que todo esto sea por causa de tu alumno ausente o por las pruebas o por el viejo verde del director...

Un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla.

-...En la universidad tenías problemas mucho peores y nunca te importaron.

Duo sonrió. –Es verdad.

-¿Qué es verdad, que tenías problemas peores o que me estas ocultando algo?

El joven lo miró tiernamente.

-Ambas cosas.

¤ Pestañeo ¤ 

-¿Y me vas a contar?. Preguntó Milliardo con emoción.

-No.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!!!!!!!!!. ¿¿¿¿**PERO POR QUE**?????. Respondió el iracundo peluquer..digo, estilista profesional. Cómo podía ser que **SU** Duo le estuviera guardando secretos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras un hilito de moquillo caía por su nariz.

-Awww Mill, no te pongas así, si no es que **NO** quiera contarte. Pero es que es DEMASIADO personal y estoy seguro que si te enteraras de lo que me pasa te molestarías mucho conmigo y...

-Ya..._¤sniff¤_...ya, si yo entiendo..._¤sniff¤_. No le...quieres contar al viejo _¤sniff¤_ y acabado Milliardo...tus problemas _¤sniff¤_ de juventud _¤sniff¤_.

-¡¡Milliardo NO-ES-ESO!!

«Ya le dieron los cinco minutos...»

-No _¤sniff¤_, si no me importa _¤sniff¤_, yo se que..._¤sniff¤_ no soy lo suficientemente confiable para ti _¤sniff¤_ además que...

-Un alumno me besó.

El mismo par de gorriones que habían sido muertos por Heero, revividos milagrosamente por una fuerza misteriosa, que más tarde los llevó a desplazarse a la biblioteca de Quatre para posteriormente mudarse al árbol que quedaba justo en frente al departamento de Duo...

Chirpeo

A las 2 de la mañana...

¿Qué hacen un par de gorriones chirpeando a las 2 de la mañana se preguntarán?...

...Pus, nada. ¿Acaso alguien les dice algo por estar leyendo fics a las dos de la mañana?. ¡¡¡Acaso los gorriones no tienen derecho a salir de noche!!!

Erm...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UN ALUMNO QUE HIZO QUEEEEE**????????????????

Duo se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo dije, ¿no?

-Pero, pero, pe...

-Pero nada. ¡Es por eso que estoy tan molesto Mill, porque no tengo idea que hacer!

-¡¡Douglas Louis Maxwell. Me vas a decir **EN SEGUIDA** quien fue el pervertido asqueroso que te hizo eso, para ir a darle un **SOPLA MOCOS QUE LO VA A TIRAR DIRECTO AL PROXIMO AÑO**!!

-Mill, cálmate. Lo último que necesito ahora es otro histérico...dime qué hacer, tú que tienes más experiencia...

-¿Estás insinuando que soy viejo?. Le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¡MILL COMPORTATE QUE ESTO ES SERIO!

¤ Suspiro. ¤

-¿Cómo fue que pasó...Duo?

Y Duo procedió a contarle toda la triste historia, omitiendo detalles como que a él **TAMBIEN** le había gustado el beso a pesar de que se trataba de 1)su alumno 2)un hombre y 3)un menor de edad. Y que al parecer se había excitado más de la cuenta...

-Así que eso fue lo que le respondí y le dejé hablando solo...Terminó Duo con un suspiro. –Ayudame Milliardo, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es hablar con el director el día lunes en la mañana, ¡Pero capaz que el viejo verde ese me agarre a besos también!

-Mmmh...¿Y por qué no hablas con los padres en vez del director?

-Si…claro, y les digo: Hola señores, ¿Saben? su hijo me dio un beso con lengua a la salida del colegio...

-Era sólo una idea, no me retes. El hombre hizo un puchero. –Oye y por qué no te voy a buscar un día al colegio y le decimos que eres mi nov...

-¡¡¡¡NI LO MENCIONES MILLIARDO, **NI-LO-MENCIONES**!!!!. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría en el Instituto si llegaran a pensar que soy gay?. Me **CORREN. **Así de simple, y salir de un lugar tan prestigioso como ese, a la semana de ingresado con semejantes referencias, no me haría ninguna gracia.

-Siempre está la opción de no hacer absolutamente nada, Duo. Dijo Milliardo serio. –Si de verdad te aflige tanto que crean que eres gay, es mejor que no le cuentes esto a nadie y te quedes con la boca cerrada. Sobre todo si este tipo '_como quiera que se llame_' tiene influencias.

-¡Pero iría en contra de mis principios!

-Hay veces mi amor, que los principios hay que guardarlos en el closet. Los principios no van a darte de comer, y tú lo sabes.

Duo abrazó a Milliardo y se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

«Supongo que tienes razón, pero no tiene por qué gustarme la idea...Tantos años estudiando en la universidad sobre moral, para que se fuera todo el conocimiento al tacho de la basura en menos en una semana...

...Todo por tu culpa Heero Yui»

¤¤¤

Menos mal que todo había resultado tal y como lo había planeado. Dorothy, cejas de puerco espin, movía sus caderas victoriosa en la pista de baile. A pesar de la ausencia de Trowa, ella había dejado bien en claro que ahora él era su hombre.

Middie había sido derrotada y ahora tendría que encontrar una nueva distracción...

Miró de reojo a Relena, quien cada vez se ponía más y más azul...

«Que estúpida...»

...Y luego a Heero, quien parecía estar despotricando sobre una garrafa de vino...

«Hmmm...»

Heero se sentía miserable, Trowa no había venido a la fiesta debido a su pequeño encuentro cercano con el tarro de basura así que ahí estaba él, completamente solo entre perdedores que soñaban algún día alcanzar su gloria. Relena, quien para esas alturas parecía pitufo, no se veía interesada en bailar y ya había tenido sexo con el 98% de las mujeres presentes, incluyendo a la madre de Middie...

«Quién diría que la vieja tenía tan buen aguante...»

Por lo que ir a tener sexo clandestinamente a un baño, no era opción para pasar el rato...

¿Solución?

Emborracharse hasta morir.

Al parecer nadie había traído papelillos de marihuana, así que el vino era su única salvación. Lamentablemente, los nerds que le rodeaban deseaban tomar lo mismo. Y entonces había armado uno de sus _magnos escándalos _para conseguir una botella para él solo.

«Que mierda de fiesta es esta»

Volvió a mirar a Relena...Quien se había desmayado arriba de la mesa.

«Lo único que me faltaba»

De pronto recordó a Duo.

El beso que le había dado...

El rechazo.

«Bastardo, haré que te comas tus propias palabras»

Una mano se posó en su hombro familiarmente; se dispuso a correrla cuando...

-¿Qu quieres Dorothy?

-Hmmm, vine a hacerte compañía, ¿Qué no puedo acaso?. Heero sonrió irónicamente.

«Como si no te conociera perra...»

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito Heero?. ¡No me digas que otra vez estás pensando en ese profesorucho de mala muerte!

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!. Respondió acaloradamente el muchacho. Dorothy siempre había sido buena para meterse en su cabeza, pero esta vez no la dejaría...

-Bueno Heero, tengo una propuesta que hacerte...

-¿Ah sí..y sobre qué sería?

-Pueeeeessss...verás, a mi también me repugna el enano ese, así que se me ocurrió que yo podría ayudarte a que lo saquen de la escuela...

Heero la miró con suspicacia, él sabía de lo que Dorothy era capaz de hacer. Si no, bastaba con preguntarle al invertido de Winner...

-¿Y a cambio de qué?. Porque supongo que nada de esto es gratis, no es así Dorothy?

La chica sonrió con malicia y le metió descaradamente la mano al pantalón a Heero, y no precisamente para robarle dinero...Acarició lentamente la ingle de Heero, haciendo que este soltara un quejido.

-Pues verás mi querido Heero. Últimamente Trowa me ha tenido botadita, digamos unos 3 meses. Y yo no soy de fierro ¿sabes?, a mi me encanta que me toquen, que me hagan sentir mujer...

Acercó sus senos hacia el pecho de Heero.

-Así que, yo te ayudo a deshacerte del enano ese, si tú a cambio te conviertes en mi puto.

Heero le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y que hay de Relena y de Trowa?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Si tú no les dices, no tienen por qué enterarse...

¿Qué hacer?. ¿Traicionar a su amigo o hacer desaparecer al bastardo?

«Sabía que eras una perra Dorothy, pero nunca pensé que eras tan baja»

¤ Heero sonrió. ¤

-Trato hecho.

¤¤¤

Trowa no tenía ganas de estar en su casa. Catherine estaba furiosa porque Wufei la había dejado plantada otra vez, así que era mejor no acercársele.

Caminó por las calles desiertas, sólo topándose con un par de adolescentes borrachos. Típico paisaje de sábado. Se detuvo cerca de una gasolinera para ver las carreras de autos, atracción clásica de los fines de semana. Una vez había participado en una junto a Heero, su padre le había regalado un volvo por ser su cumpleaños número 13, así que habían salido a probarlo.

Terminaron detenidos y con el auto hecho trisas.

Pero a Heero poco parecía importarle.

La verdad es que NADA parecía importarle. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni las mujeres con que dormía, ni la escuela, ni...

Bueno ahora parecía que había algo, o mejor dicho alguien...

«Aunque tu lo niegues Hiroshi, estoy seguro que te gusta nuestro profesor, y estás tan aterrorizado de asumirlo que serías capaz de matarte primero»

Pero, quien era él para hablar de valentía. Si ni siquiera podía vivir consigo mismo. Se trataba de convencer con que era la típica búsqueda de su identidad sexual o de un modelo a seguir.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. A él le gustaba **MUCHO** no, no mucho, **DEMASIADO**, Quatre Raverba Winner, y tenía pavor de que los demás se enteraran. Pero el destino siempre parecía burlarse de él en su cara...

«La primera vez que lo vi me dije a mi mismo...¡¡¡LA MEDIA MINA!!!...ah..no, es

mino...

_¤ _Depresión. ¤

Llevaba dos años de _feliz _ noviazgo con Middie...tenían sexo 3 veces al día, la sacaba a pasear todos los sábados, se burlaban de la gente, se drogaban juntos y ella lo animaba a jugar cuando tenía partidos de fútbol.

Qué perfecto. La vida de cualquier chico de 17 años, podrido en plata y sin ningún sueño. »

Trowa no siempre había sido así. El había nacido en Rumania, bajo el nombre de Trowaldo Bloom XVIII, su padre, Trowaldo Bloom XVII, era parte de una antigua familia aristócrata de aquel país, mientras que su madre era una francesita con los tornillos medios corridos. Vivieron todos felices y contentos unos 10 años en Rumania, hasta que a su madre se le había antojado que quería cambiar de ambiente. Su padre horrorizado trató de impedirlo por todos los medios arguyendo que sería perjudicial para los niños, especialmente para Trowaldo, quien con 10 años todavía mojaba la cama y dormía con un osito... »

Pero Lady Trowina estaba decidida, por lo que una mañana tomó a Trowaldo, a Katrenka y setecientos kilos de ropa y partió en búsqueda de nuevos horizontes.

«Y así fue como llegué hasta acá...

No pasaron ni dos días cuando ya tenía nuevo nombre, nuevo apellido, nuevo corte de pelo y mi osito había sido devorado por el perro de Heero.

De hecho, así fue como nos conocimos...yo lloraba como una magdalena mientras su doberman satánico descuartizaba la cabeza del _señor Snuggles._»

-¤Sniff¤ señor Snuggles ¤sniff¤...

«Heero me adoptó bajo su alero y enseñó las maravillas de ir al baño antes de dormir, el sexo y el rock 'n roll. Me adapté bastante rápido, y después de un par de años, Heero estaba bastante complacido con mis progresos.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a Quatre.

Ese día no había llevado dinero para el almuerzo, así que me fui a flirtear con la encargada del casino. Quatre estaba sentado en una de las mesas al aire libre, por lo que sólo se podían distinguir a través de las puertas de cristal algunos mechones rubios, la nariz respingada y su...ehem...cuerpo...

No que yo haya estado JUSTO fijándome en eso.

De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

La buena noticia,

Estaba enamorado.

La mala noticia,

De un hombre.

¤ Momento kodak... ¤

Esa misma noche le conté a Heero lo que había sucedido en el casino.

¡¡ERROR!!

Terminé de piernas abiertas en un sillón, teniendo sexo con él, para des-homosexual-izarme.

Palabra sobreesdrújula.

Olviden que dije eso...

¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de Quatre?...la verdad es que no sé. Quizás es porque se parece al señor Snuggles...

Olviden que dije eso también.

Lo extraño del asunto es que después de nuestro encuentro fugaz en el casino, Quatre no había vuelto a aparecer, y llegué a pensar que Heero estaba comprando porquerías de drogas baratas otra vez. Pero no, un día de la noche a la mañana, Quatre apareció como reserva en nuestro equipo de fútbol.

Sólo jugó con nosotros 3 partidos, pero dejó un recuerdo imborrable...

_¤Coff¤_, _las duchas_, _¤coff¤, ¤coff¤... _

Después que abandonó el equipo, lo divisé un par de veces tocando flauta traversa en los pasillos, aunque hubiese preferido mil veces estar yo en lugar de ese pedazo de metal tocando sus labios, erm, y otras partes de su anatomía.

_¤ _Glup. ¤

Al mes siguiente, Quatre andaba con una crockera de dibujo para todos lados, haciendo sketchs de hojas muertas y gusanos de tierra y esas cosas...

_¤ _Deprimente.¤

Pero al menos podía observarlo desde la cancha de fútbol.

¤ Sonrisa pervertida. ¤ 

Lamentablemente, Heero se había dado cuenta que mi pequeña afición por Quatre se estaba saliendo de control, por lo que me dio un ultimátum.

_-EL O YO _

No...en realidad fue:

_-¡¡¡**EL O LA MISERIA ETERNA QUE SUFRIRAS, PUDRIENDO TUS ENTRAÑAS POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS CORROYENDO TU CEREBRO Y TUS GENITALES POR LOS QUE SALDRAN GUSANOS BLANCOS Y AMARILLOS QUE TE COMERAN VIVO Y SE REIRAN EN TU CARA, PARA VOMITAR TUS INTERIORES EN EL RIO MAS CERCANO, DONDE HABRAN PIRAÑAS QUE SE COMERAN AQUEL VOMITO Y SE TRANFORMARAN EN PEQUEÑOS TROWAS QUE IRAN HASTA TU TUMBA PARA JUGAR CON TU ESQUELETO Y ROMPERAN TU CRANEO CON EL HARAN MISAS SATÁNICAS CADA 200 AÑOS RECORDANDO TU ASQUEROSO NOMBRE**!!! _

Así que...lo elegí a él...

¡¡¿¿SI SE QUE FUI UN COBARDE, PERO ACASO A USTEDES LES GUSTARÍA VER COMO LES SALEN GUSANOS DE LOS GENITALES??!!

¤ Cara psicótica. ¤

Así que...lo agarré un día a la salida de clases para hacerle la infame pregunta.

[¿O_ye pendejo, porqué te la pasas mirándome como un tonto?, todo el mundo _

_anda diciendo que eres mariquita así que ya basta, ¿ok?_]

A lo que él me respondió con un...

[-...] _rubor_

¤Awwwwwwwww ¤

A Heero no le hizo mucha gracia...

A los psicólogos de la escuela tampoco, por lo que partieron detrás de él como en cacería, a lo proyecto de la bruja Blair.

Middie no paraba de acosarlo para reírse en su cara, y lo mismo con Heero.

¿Yo?

Yo, muy bien gracias.

Yo estaba enojado, enojado conmigo mismo, enojado con Heero y Middie por ser un par de imbéciles, enojado con Quatre por no defenderse, enojado con la escuela, enojado con...

Ustedes entienden la idea.

Así que cuando Dorothy apareció en mi vida, pensé que era una bendición. Al fin podría olvidarme de Quatre, mis traumas con el señor Snuggles y todo lo demás.

¡¡OTRO ERROR!!

Dorothy estaba peor de la cabeza que Middie, y disfrutaba un placer carnal que le enroscaba las cejas, haciéndole daño a la gente...según ella:

Es orgásmico.

Y yo no estoy hecho de fierro...

_¤_Suspiro_¤ _

Por eso me acosté con ella delante de Quatre...

_Quatre... _

_Quien ahora tiene un toro de novio, _

_Quien ahora parece haberse olvidado de mí, _

_Quien creció unos 20 cm desde que llegó a la escuela, _

_Quien cada día se parece más a madonna..._

Mi vida es miserable...

Estoy seguro que dentro de unos 20 años más voy a estar viviendo en una casucha de cartón y comiendo ratones, mientras que Quatre va a estar viviendo en un palacio como Lady Di, y con el animal de novio que tiene arrastrándose a sus pies.

Al menos si el mamut fuera horrible, no me sentiría tan mal...

PERO ES AUN MAS ALTO QUE YO, ES RUBIO, DE OJOS AZULES, PELO CORTO, BRAZOS LARGOS...

...como si fuera...

un...

¿MILITAR? »

De pronto una ampolleta pareció iluminarse en el cerebro de Trowa, mientras las polillas se acercaban a él y se quedaban pegadas sobre su _sedoso cabello. _En ese mismo instante una de las ruedas de los vehículos que competían en el asfalto se soltó y salió disparada por el aire...

Para caer justo arriba de la cabeza de Trowa...

****

**_¤¡¡¡¡PAFFFFFFF!!!!¤ _**

****

_Gritos, _

_Sirenas de ambulancia, _

_Polillas chamuscadas... _

«¿Hmm, quién apagó la luz?, ya se me fue la idea»

¤¤¤

-¿Y cómo le ponemos a la tortuguita, amor?

Wufei se quedó pensando un rato y luego dijo con una sonrisa...

-Nataku...

Treize, depositó el bichito en la caja con arena que le habían comprado y besó a Wufei.

-Hmmm, espero que aparte de quieta sea silenciosa amor, porque esta noche no quiero interrupciones.

A Wufei se le iluminaron los ojos, ¿Sería que al fin Treize se había decidido a dormir con él?. Susurró en su oído...

-¿Y para que sería, Trei...?

Treize le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Pues para corregir las pruebas en paz, ¿O ya se te olvidó, amor?, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, el salón 3 está tan atrasado con la materia, creo que voy a tener que...

Wufei suspiró.

Otra vez tendría que conformarse con poco. Pero no sería siempre así.

«Ya verás Treize, un día no te vas a poder resistir »

¤¤¤

****

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Bwahahahahaha _coff coff..muere._ No lemon en este capítulo, ah y ahora que hablo de lemon, la dirección que esta en el capítulo pasado no es de las páginas que usé pa' sacar información XD es de condones en forma de paleta!. Erm, igual pondré las otras para se culturicen sobre anatomía y esas cosas XD, aunque los libros de biología nunca están de más..LA REPRODUCCION, glup.

Este es el último capitulo que escribo hasta el próximo jueves, porque el viejo guatón, miserable, odioso con olor a axila de mi profesor de gramática nos va a hacer una prueba horrorosa y tengo que estudiar ¬¬ ...porque no cacho una. Así que sufran por la falta de capítulos hasta entonces D, o escuchen música de los '80 y '90 que son como la inspiración que tengo pa' escribir. Hay unas canciones tan ñoñas... XDDDDD bajen una que se llama Straight up de Paula Abdul, la escucho todos los días pa' ponerme en onda. Mi hermana me mira con su cara de 'y a ti qué te pasa tontona' :D;;

Reviews:

Gracias a mis washas (washa = erm...es como linda preciosa pero elevado a la potencia de 2 :D;?) por las reviews. Que bueno que no murieron carbonizadas por el lemon. :D

**Uru**: Si, Heero tiene un tornillo corrido XD

**Noe**: Pus XD no te preocupes, las reviews me hacen feliz pero no me cortaré una pechuga si son poquitas, tomaré tu consejo de actualizar con más espacio de tiempo :D

**Karin**: Espero XD haber solucionado tu queja con este capítulo. A mi tampoco me gusta el 1x3 pero...QUE LE VOY A HACER T0T SI NO SOY Y LA QUE ESCRIBE, ES MI MANO, **ES MI MANO**!!!! ESTA POSEIDA!!, coff...

**Crystal**: Sobre que fue lo que le pasó a Heero, ] lo sabrán dentro de poco...piensan que fue porque se acostó con uno de los Peacecrafts o que se lo violaron o algo parecido y se acabo? BWAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, tengo la mente mucho más retorcida que eso...

Pone cara de oveja y se va saltando hacia el horizonte...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeh...Beeeeeehhhhhhhhh.


	7. Pedagogía Emocional 6

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; **1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado. 

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 6  
  
-_Caras vemos, corazones...no sabemos.-'Frase popular'._  
  


Todos iban en silencio en el auto, bueno, Dorothy iba con su cara de ninfómana complacida, Relena con una de pitufo y Heero...erm, con cara de Heero.

El susodicho se preguntaba si, a fin de cuentas, valdría la pena o no el haberse acostado con Dorothy, ni si quiera era tan buena en la cama como se creía la muy puta. Se mordió el labio inferior por unos momentos, mientras se cuestionaba que tan buena idea sería contarle a Trowa '_del pequeño impaz'_ con su amorcito, no que a él se le fuese a acabar el mundo tampoco. Mujeres como Dorothy abundaban en la escuela; por otro lado, todo era por su ¤_cha cha cha chaaaan_¤ venganza. ¡Y él había accedido a ayudar en su noble cruzada de solidaridad!. Así que Trowa no tenía por qué enojarse...¿verdad?.

Heero se mordió el labio aun más fuerte. Nada de esto estaría pasando si Duo Maxw..erm..Douglas Maxwell jamás hubiese llegado a su escuela. Primero, LA OFENSA A SU HONOR que le dijo el primer día, segundo...¡LA INTEMPESTIVA IDA A LA INSPECTORIA POR CULPA DEL FLETO ESE!...Después, EL BESO ¤coff coff¤ y LOS DEMAS INSULTOS CON QUE LO HABIA RECHAZADO.

«Ay sí claro, para calentarlo me hacen falta 6 años...viejo maldito»

Miró de reojo a Dorothy, quien iba muy tranquila mirando por el vidrio de la ventana los primero rayos de sol, ¿Qué estaría planeando para Duo?, no le quiso responder después que se acostaron en el baño, sólo había dicho algo como '_hacerlo comer tierra'. _

¤Temblor¤

Dorothy podía ser verdaderamente desalmada...no que él se quejara por ello, después de todo haría cualquier cosa por sacar a Du..erm...Douglas de sus dominios, ¡trasero y todo!.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa Dorothy. Dijo Heero, comiéndose un bostezo.

-4:48 AM-

-Gracias queridito ¤muak¤, adiós Relenita, nos vemos mañana ¤muak¤. Dicho esto, Dorothy salió del auto rápidamente, para luego darse vuelta y guiñarle furtivamente un ojo a Heero, quien vomitaba y hacia gárgaras con Pepto Bismol para sus adentros.

« En la que me vine a meter » Suspiró dramáticamente. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su entrepierna. Relena le estaba mirando de una manera ...erm...seductora...mente...turnia.

« ..Debe ser por la faja... »

-¿Amor?

-Dime Relena... Respondió con una sonrisa fingida, como de modelo de catalogo de calzoncillos.

-¿Po..por qué no nos vamos por ahí?, la verdad es que hoy, no quiero volver a casa...

« AHHHHHH, NO PUEDE SER VERDAAAAD »

-Desde luego amorcito, tu guía. Dijo Heero muy tranquilamente, sin dar a conocer para nada sus, je je, oscuros pensamientos.

« AHHHHHH ME VOY A ACOSTAR CON LA GORDA AHHHHHHHH ::_dale a tu cuerpo alegría Heero Yui que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_:: »

La verdad es que Heero se estaba preguntando hace tiempo el por qué, después de las vacaciones, Relena había llegado como un hipopótamo selvático. Lo atribuyó, en un principio, a su consumo masivo de chocolate y vino dulce, mas pasaba el tiempo y Relena no parecía adelgazar ni un gramo. Ahora por ejemplo estaba forrada con una faja de su abuelita...

« No pregunten como se eso je je je je »

...Y una bolsa plástica, según Dorothy, para perder peso.

No era una vista muy linda, **para-nada-de-linda**. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando tuviera que sacarle la faja a su 'novia' y desparramara su rolliza humanidad en el asiento trasero.

« Ewwwwww »

¡Pero debía ser valiente y determinado!, había esperado por mucho tiempo para meterle el _fierrito _a Relena, y esta vez nada ni nadie le detendría.

Manejó hasta un 'solitario' mirador (1), donde había alrededor de otros 50 solitarios autos y se instalaron silenciosamente. Relena le continuaba dando intentos de miradas lujuriosas, mientras su mascara de pestañas se iba derritiendo y le pegoteaba los ojos.

« Doble ewwww, valor Heero, debes mantener tu entereza masculina »

-¿Me amas Heero?. Preguntó Relena melosamente.

-Con todo mi corazón. Respondió el 'afectado', mientras batallaba con el vestido de la susodicha.

-¿Heero…y que pasará si quedo embarazada, te casaras conmigo, verdad?. Insistió Relena.

-Desde luego, desde luego, ahora date la vueltita.

Heero tiró de bruces a su desguañangado 'amor' al asiento de atrás de su nuevecito de paquete auto, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-¿Y qué pasará si son gemelos, me pagarás la liposucción?. Mi papi me dijo que es la última moda el Hollywood...

-Sí Relena, ya, ya... Heero comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y nos mudaremos a vivir a los nuevos departamentos que están construyendo en el condominio de los actores de la televisión, verdad?

-Hm..aja..

-Y nuestro departamento será el más lujoso, ¿no es así?

-...

-E iremos todas las vacaciones a Asia y a Europa, no quiero que vayamos a Miami porque todas mis amigas van allá y sería como caer a su misma altura. Yo quiero algo completamente distinto, ¿sabes?. ¡Oh! Y mi vestido de novia quiero que lo compres en Paris, de hecho, hay una nueva casa de modammffgggghhh...

Heero procedió a meterle, delicadamente, la bolsa de plástico en el ocic..digo, boca.

-Ahora Relena, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un poquito. Agregó con una sonrisa gatuna, mientras el auto rebotaba para todas partes...

¤¤¤

Pasos presurosos.

Gritos.

-¿Tiene alguna dirección o algo?. Preguntó una voz borrosa.

-No, nada, sólo hay un papel que dice Qu...Quatre..Winner y un número. Respondió otra voz a lo lejos.

« Ji ji ji ji estoy en la dimensión desconocida »

-Muy bien, que llamen a ese número entonces, ¡Necesitamos contactar a los familiares ahora mismo!

« Turu turu turu turu turu, muahahaha, dimensiooooon desconociiiidaaaa »

-¿Qué hacemos con el cabello doctora?, Parece como si tuviera moco pegado...

-Lo se, es horrible...no se preocupe, córtenlo.

¤¤¤

-Las estrellas están hermosas Mill, lastima que ya está por amanecer.

-¿Ves?, te dije era una buena idea venir para acá. Dijo Milliardo, mientras acomodaba a Fifí sobre su cabeza.

-Hace años que no venía a un mirador...esto me trae recuerdos muy bonitos.

¤ Suspiro ¤

-¡¡Awwww, no me digas que te vas a poner a pensar en él otra vez!!.

El pelu..., estilista profesional, hizo un puchero del tamaño de un plato.

-Bwahahaha, Milliardoo, no pongas esa cara que te ves ridículo hahahahha.

-¡¡Y para peor te burlas de mi hermoso rostro, después que me esforcé para sacarte de tu depresión pedagógica. QUE CRUEL ERES!!. Gimoteó.

-MiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaauUuUuUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUu Agregó el gato.

-Awww, ya ya, perdóname, es que no puedo evitarlo...la semana pasada recibí una carta suya...

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y qué contaba ese mequetrefe?. Preguntó malhumoradamente, no le gustaba hablar del AMOR DE POR VIDA de Duo, y mucho menos de SUS CARTAS DE AMOR A LA DISTANCIA. Así que se encogió de hombros y se echó como un buey en el asiento del auto.

-Pues, lo de siempre. Que me extraña mucho, y que espera venir para las vacaciones de invierno a visitarme y que...

Pausa.

-Y que, de que...

-Y que...quiere...

Pausa.

-¿Sexo?

-¡¡MILLIARDO!!

-Ya,ya, ¿Y qué quiere?

Duo le brindó una luminosa sonrisa.

-Que me vaya con él a Alemania.

¤¤¤

¤Quejidos.¤

« Mmmmhhh, con lo gorda que está también le crecieron los senos »

-Ahhhh, Heeeeerooooooo, HeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

« Ojalá no fuera tan...vocal...»

-Sigue así Lena, sigue así...shhhh...

Relena se contorsionaba como una ameba en el asiento, mientras Heero se las arreglaba como podía para meterle el miembro adentro de sus cachetes regordetes.

-Mhhhhhh...

Heero observó a través de la ventana como algunos de los automóviles comenzaban a retirarse, la mañana estaba llegando...

-SiiiiiiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiiiiiiiiiiii HeeEeEEeEeeEeRoOoOoOooOoOoOO

...Mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los cacarakeos de Relena.

-Ya Relena...ya..casi...

Un par de gotas de sudor rodaron por su rostro, a medida que iba aumentando la velocidad...

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡Por favor no te pongas así Mill, aún ni he tomado la decisión. Tu sabes que recién egrese de la Universidad y acabo de encontrar mi primer trabajo estable, no creas que tengo ganas de dejar todo botado y partir a un país que ni conozco, además que ni siquiera hablo alemán!!!

Milliardo se limitó a mirar el techo del vehículo.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida.

-¡Pero Milliardo!

En ese momento Fifí, sintiendo la agitación de 'sus dueños', saltó por la ventana y se metió debajo del auto contiguo.

-Maldición, ¡Fifí vuelve acá!

¤¤¤

¤ Riiing riiiiiing ¤

-Mmmhhh, ¿diga?

-¿Casa de la familia Winner?

-Si, aquí es. ¿Qué se le ofrece a las...5 de la mañana?. Dijo la somnolienta ama de llaves.

-Si, lo sé. Disculpe, pero llamo del Hospital General, tenemos un joven en el pabellón y quisiéramos saber si se trata de algún familiar suyo. Sólo cargaba con una tarjetita que decía Quatre Winner y este número...

-¡¡¡Quatre!!!. Un momento por favor.

La pobre mujer subió, más rápido que un Ferrari, las escaleras de la gran casa para revisar si Quatre se encontraba en su habitación... o no.

Para su alivio, se encontró con que su niño Quatre estaba durmiendo plácidamente su decimonovenogesimo sueño, imperturbablemente.

Corrió presurosa de vuelta al teléfono.

-No, lo siento, pero Quatre se encuentra durmiendo así que es imposible que sea él.

-Ya veo. Contestó la enfermera. –Pero sería tan amable de enviar a alguien, en la mañana, quizás para chequear si de verdad no es algún familiar o conocido, de verdad no tenemos mucha información aquí...

-Si, no se preocupe, enviaremos a alguien.

-Muchas gracias y perdón por la molestia.

-Adiós.

La criada se fue bostezando de vuelta a su cama.

¤¤¤

-¡Fiiifiiiiii, sale de ahí abajo ahora mismo!

Duo llevaba 15 minutos tratando de sacar a su gato de debajo de un auto 'abandonado' je je je. Mientras Milliardo seguía sentado adentro de su vehículo con la cabeza gacha.

« Mierda, para qué le dije eso, si sé cuanto le molesta que le hable de él »

-Fiifiiiiiiii, chuchito, chuchito, chuchito...veeeen

¤¤¤

Heero se derramó dentro de Relena, quien tenía enroscados los dedos de los pies, con un grito de placer...

¤¤¤

-Fiiiiiifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¤¤¤

Relena enterró por ultima vez sus uñas en la espalda de Heero, mientras éste

cerraba los ojos completamente...

¤¤¤

-Fiifiiiiii gato del demonio ven...

De pronto, Heero creyó escuchar una voz familiar...

-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿Duo?

-¿Qué dijiste Heero?

-¿Ah?

-¡Me llamaste Duo!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡No te hagas el tonto!!!. Dijo una Relena con cara de psicópata. –¡¡Te escuche clarito cómo llamabas su nombre!!. ¿¿TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO PENSANDO QUE ERA DUO NO ES ASI??

-¡PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO RELENA!

-Fiiiiiifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gato por las de &)$(%#$...

« ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?, ahora escucho a Duo en todas partes... »

-¡¡VES LO ACABAS DE ASUMIR, DICES QUE LO ESCUCHAS EN TODAS PARTES!!. ME DAS ASCO HEERO YUI, ¡ME VOY!

Heero se encontraba en estado de shock, ¿acaso había dicho eso en voz alta?, y ahora Relena se estaba poniendo la faja en la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su auto para irse...

« ¡¡Qué mierda pasa aquí!! »

Una puerta se abre.

Miradas se cruzan.

Gordas caen el piso.

Gatos salen de debajo de autos.

¤ Pestañeo ¤

-¿Pero si no es Hiroshi Yui y Relena Peacecraft?. Qué 'agradable' coincidencia encontrarnos de esta manera tan...aristocrática.

Relena dio un respingo que la mando de cabeza a una charca de barro, mientras tanto Heero trataba a duras penas de cubrir sus 'partes principales', con la bolsa plástica de la chica.

-¿¡¡Y usted viejo pervertido qué hace aquí, acaso vino a espiarnos!!?. Dijo Heero furibundo.

« Por qué tiene que aparecerse en todos lados, por que por que por que por que por...»

Duo rió de buena gana, mientras Fifí, se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso, niño?. Ya te dije que nada de lo que hagas podrá excitarme... Dicho esto, se rascó la nariz un par de veces y se marchó riendo de buena gana, pero antes de entrar a su vehículo...

-Lindo ombligo señor Yui...

¤Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhaha¤

« COMO SE ATREVE, VIEJO DEGENERADO. PERO ESPERATE NO MAS A QUE DOROTHY TE AGARRE PORQUE...»

Ahora en cuanto a Relena...

-¡¿QUE QUISO DECIR CON ESO EL ENANO HEERO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y EL..AH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Y lanzando espuma por la boca, cerró los ojos y...

« Ups, se desmayó »

¤¤¤

-10:00 am-

-¿Y dices que tenía mi número?

-Sí mi niño, así que me pidió si podíamos enviar a alguien para verificar que no fuese alguien de la familia.

-Entonces iré enseguida, gracias por decirme nana.

-Yo te acompaño hermanito. Quatre sonrió y tomó de la mano a Quinze.

-Está bien, vamos.

Y partieron rumbo al hospital, para ver quien era aquella misteriosa persona.

¤¤¤

Odio, no podía ser otra cosa más que odio. Deseaba la erradicación absoluta y completa de aquel mequetrefe de la faz del planeta.

« Te aplastaré como a una cucaracha, te cortaré en trocitos y te moleré, luego te meteré en un pan con mantequilla y te comeré para luego ¡VOMITARTE!»

No sólo se aparecía en todas los lugares que frecuentaba...Iba a la biblioteca, y ahí estaba, al casino y ahí estaba, iba a la plaza y ahí estaba y no sólo eso, si no que además lo insultaba cada vez que podía, lo ponía en ridículo frente a sus amigos, ponía en duda SU hombría y para colmo...

« Estaba en el mirador...Y nadie va a un mirador solo, así que la persona en el auto debió haber sido su novia, a no ser que se acueste con su gato...

Ewwwwwww...

Pero no parece ser un zoofílico, así que sí debió haber sido su novia. ¿Con qué derecho hace chistes sobre mi ombligo si tiene novia?, desgraciado »

Heero tenía 17 años, mas su despertar sexual había sido a muy temprana edad, lamentablemente, a pesar de ser tan versado en situaciones 'corporales', aún razonaba como un niño...

« ¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO! »

Hizo un puchero.

« Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, tengo más mujeres que cualquiera y más dinero que todos en el Instituto. Tengo una novia igual de millonaria y mis amigos son de la alta alcurnia al igual que YO. Tengo un auto ultimo modelo y compro todas las drogas que quiera con MI dinero.

Cada vez que lo deseo le pago a una puta o a un puto y me acuesto con ellos, soy la envidia de TODO el mundo. Aparezco en páginas sociales y todos sueñan en ser como yo, algún día... »

[Heero se separó de golpe de los labios de su profesor, cuando sintió que este le acariciaba la mejilla.

_Abrió los ojos de par en par. _

_Duo no dejaba de acariciar su mentón... _

_Heero le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa, para luego congelarla en su rostro. Ojos adultos le miraron con burla... _

_-Heero, Heero, Heero, eres tan infantil...Para excitar a un hombre te hacen falta al menos unos 6 años. Yo no me meto con niños, ¿Sabes?. _

_Y se marcho_.]

« Ya verás Duo Maxwell, yo **siempre** obtengo lo que quiero, y si piensas que todavía soy un pendejo te vas a llevar una GRAN sorpresa...

Si me pude acostar con Relena, podré acostarme contigo también, y cuando estés debajo de mí, gimiendo y gritando porque te lo meta, mientras llores porque te lo chupe, te vas a arrepentir de haberme subestimado, y por cada insulto que me has dado tendrás que darme 20 mamadas , mientras que yo... »

Se miró los pantalones.

Que ¡oh! curiosamente, estaban abultados, no precisamente por la billetera.

¤Coff coff¤

-Mierda...no otra vez.

Por alguna extraña razón, pensar en su profesor siempre causaba el mismo efecto...

« Ahora voy a tener que pajearme por culpa del estúpido ese »

¤ Sonido de cremallera ¤

Mas no quería admitir...

« Mmmmmhh, profe..soruch...o de m...al..a mu...mhhh...erte... »

Que disfrutaba más masturbarse pensando en él, que durmiendo con su harem de mujeres...

« D...Du...o...»

Y que a pesar de las rabias que le hacia pasar...

« D...Duo...»

Y de que le conocía por tan poco tiempo, daría cualquier cosa, porque el 'mugriento' ese, le abrazara, aunque fuese sólo un instante...

« D... »

Y le acariciara el mentón con ternura, al igual que aquella noche.

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡Oh Dios mío pero si es Trowa!!!, ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?. ¡¡Quinze no me digas que esto es culpa tuya!!

-¿Qué?, ¡Cómo que mi culpa, yo lo único que hice fue tirarlo al tacho de la basura, nada más!

Quatre vió con horror como el cuerpo de su amado parecía la replica en vida de la momia de Nefertiti, y que su cabello...

« Un momento...¿Qué le paso a su cabello?, ¡Ahora puedo verle ambos ojos!»

Quatre acercó una silla a la cama y le tomó la mano, mientras pedía a Quinze que llamara a casa de los Barton y avisara lo que había sucedido con Trowa. Sabía que si EL llamaba, lo más probable sería que le colgaran...como siempre.

De pronto, el chico sintió un poco de presión sobre su mano. Trowa le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Eres un ángel?

Quatre le miró con ternura.

-No, no lo soy...Trowa.

-¿Eres Madonna?

Quatre soltó una risita algo..erm, femenina.

¤ Gotita de sudor ¤

-No, tampoco soy Madonna. No entiendo porqué todos piensan que me parezco a ella, yo soy más guapo, ha ha ha ha...

Fue el turno de Trowa para sonreír y musito algunas palabras, lamentablemente Quatre no pudo oírlas y se acercó un poco más al enfermo.

-¿Qué deci...mffggg...

Lo que Trowa aprovechó para besarle el labio inferior, pero tan pronto como lo había hecho, se retractó.

-Trowa...

El chico cerró los ojos, y volteó la cabeza.

-Vete, no te quiero aquí Winner.

-Per...

-¡¡VETE!!

Quatre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡¡Muy BIEN Trowa Barton, si quieres que me vaya ME IRE, después de todo SIEMPRE HAGO LO QUE ME PIDES!,¿No es ASI?, Quatre cállate, Quatre ándate, Quatre bésame los pies, Quatre ayúdame...QUATRE NO LE CUENTES A NADIE QUE ME ACOSTE CONTIGO!!.

Terminó en un suspiro melancólico...

Trowa le miró mortificado, lo que había dicho el chico era verdad, habían dormido juntos en las vacaciones...mas por acuerdo 'mutuo' 'habían' decidido no contarle a nadie y hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido...

-Qu...Quatre...yo...

-¿Y ahora quien es el '_tarado que no sabe hablar'_, eh Trowa?

-Quatre...

En ese instante Quinze entró a la habitación.

-Quatre sus familiares ya vienen en camino, ya podemos irnos.

Trowa le dio una mirada fulminante a Quinze, aún no sabía que eran hermanos...

-Si ya váyanse, no soporto estar en una habitación inundada de maricones.

Quatre lo miró de manera despectiva.

Se sacó un zapato.

Y le dio en plena cabeza.

Trowa quedó tirado en la cama del hospital con los ojos blancos, mientras Quinze sacaba a su hermanito de aquel lugar como a un saco de papas.

« Cielos, los niños de hoy...»

¤¤¤

Relena estaba furibunda, humillada y...gorda.

-BUAAAAAAAAA, CON RAZON HEERO YA NO ME QUIERE BUAAAAAAA, PAREZCO BALLENAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

¤Sniff sniff¤

-Pero no importa, ya te agarraré Hiroshi, ya lo verás, y aunque me tenga que aprender el kamasutra de memoria VOLVERAS A MI, LO JURO...BWAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHA

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí...

« Duo... yo...»

¤¤¤

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Ya, número uno, ME FUE HORRIPILISTICAMENTE MAL EN LA PRUEBA DEL DEMONIO, / así que pa' la otra me dedico a escribir fics en vez de estudiar. Las preguntas eran del calibre de: ¿Qué número de zapato calza mi señora?... =.=, viejo maldito, ojalá reviente de colesterolemia.

Número dos...O.0 38 reviews???, que oooonda XDDDD gracias washitas de verdad que toy impactada. :O para ser sincera cuando subí el fic pensé que a lo mas, me dejarían 2 reviews una diciendo: 'Mayu muerete XD y la otra que dijera 'siga participando'.

Muchas gracias a: Vale, Cyndi, X-ely, ASR ,Kurai, Akari, Carmín, Lurvin, Oriko, Crystal, Noe, Maryluz, Jakito, Kami, Kisuka, a mi mamá a y mi papá y a todos los que me conocen.. :D... :B....XD Por su apoyo y buena onda, cuando prendo el tarro (computador) en las mañanas y leo las reviews antes de irme a la U, me mato de la risa y me voy feliz y contenta..a estudiar -.-

Número tres: D Quién se esperaba lo de Quatre y Trowa? Que levante la mano...XD díganme que soy malvada, lo sé, lo sé. Ñaca ñaca ñaca...

Ahora, respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas:

¿DE QUE ESTAS FUMANDO? digo, pa fumar lo mismo xD : Vitamina C con caritas de naranja!!! :D, soy adicta.

Donde las compras para...: :D en la farmacia y son re baratas... =.= de hecho tengo que ir a comprar porque ya se me acabaron /

Eres de chile : Sip, soy made in Chile XD

Me facina la relacion de wufei y traice solo espero que la loca de catherin u otra persona no los vaya a separar : T.T, no lo sé, sólo mi mano dirá...sniff

Sorry U creo que te estoy dando lata U : Noooo!!! ;0;

Ando con varicela y la medicación me tiene atontada XD : Fuerza washita ¤levanta el puño con vehemencia¤

Ya...no cuento nada más porque si no se me muere el plot.

Besotes para todas y...

Mayu se transforma en oveja y se va saltando hacia el horizonte.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Pd: Próximo capítulo, erm, próximo jueves?, o quizás antes, XD pa' no hacerlas sufrir tanto.

Pd2: Aqui hay un pseudo fanart medio mal hecho : ) que hice el otro día mientras mi hermana escribía en el tarro y yo miraba el techo, **www. webpost. net /fa/ fanart /0001 .jpg**


	8. Pedagogía Emocional 7

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 7  
  
-'_El amor puede ser un pasatiempo y una tragedia' –Isadora Duncan._  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo que quieres regresar a tu país?, ¡Sabes perfectamente que si Yui se entera es capaz de enviar a sus matones detrás de ti! 

-Lo sé. Pero es algo que debo hacer, no puedo seguir huyendo toda mi vida, además...

-No mientas, yo sé que sólo quieres volver para verlo.

El hombre sonrió tristemente.

****

« Treize... »

¤¤¤

Dorothy había llegado más rápido que corriendo a ver a su novio al hospital. Ahí estaba, tirado como un estropajo, con los ojos negros y un chichón gigantesco en la frente; según la enfermera había sido muy afortunado, muchos morían en semejantes circunstancias, lo único que lo había salvado habían sido sus..

[_Cuatro galones de gel para el cabello Andre Solair, para cuero cabelludo sensible. _]

La verdad es que Dorothy no estaba como quien dice, MUY enganchada con Trowa. ¿Que era atractivo?, absolutamente, ¿El sexo?, muy bueno, ¿La compañía?, agradable...aún así, Dorothy siempre había preferido a Heero. Lamentablemente su 'amiguita' se le había adelantado y le había agarrado primero, mas Dorothy tenía claro que en cuanto Heero consiguiera acostarse con ella, bye bye Relena, y si eso pasaba, ¿Qué haría con Trowa?.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Por otro lado, todo se le estaba dando con Heero, él la necesitaba más que nunca para deshacerse del nuevo profesor de matemáticas y ella no le decepcionaría, y lo mejor es que Heero había aceptado tener sexo cada vez que Dorothy lo dispusiera. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad... pero

¿Qué haría con Trowa?

¿Devolvérselo a Middie?

¿Patearlo sin más ni más?

No, tenía BIEN claro que NO podía hacer eso, si dejaba a Trowa aunque fuere por un segundo solo, sabía que iría corriendo a acostarse con alguna de las prostitutas que Heero le prestaba, o peor aún...

« Hacerle caso a Quatre Winner... »

Trowa, como adivinando los pensamientos de su novia se revolvió en la camilla hospitalaria, mientras Dorothy pasaba una mano por sus mutilados cabellos.

« Me pregunto si habrán guardado el cabello que le quitaron. ¡Sería terrible tener que empezar a usar extensiones!. »

Se limó una uña púrpura, mientras un par de gorriones que sólo pasaban por el lugar de visita…porque todavía vivían en el árbol que está al frente del departamento de Duo, y que antes habían muerto de un paro cardio-respiratorio para ser revividos milagrosamente por una fuerza misteriosa...

Chirpeó.

« No sé que voy a hacer contigo Trowa Barton, pero ten por seguro que con Quatre Winner no te vas a quedar. »

¤¤¤

Quatre estaba desolado. No tenía ganas de ir al colegio el lunes, ni martes, ni miércoles ,ni jue…bueno…ningún día. Que tonto había sido al pensar que las cosas entre Trowa y él cambiarían para mejor.

Trowa, el **TARUPIDO** ese (fusión de tarado y estúpido), que no sabía donde estaba parado. ¡Ojalá ese neumático le hubiese caído en las bolas en vez de la cabeza!.

« Diario de Quatre Winner,Domingo 12 de Marzo de 1990

Querido Diario,

Trowa es un...

MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO,MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MAL...»

Quatre suspiró, y ya extenuado de escribir ,cerró su diario de vida, se sonó con un pañuelito desechable, sacó su costurero de debajo de la cama, tomó un calcetín viejo y un poco de algodón. Lleno el calcetín con el algodón, le cosió un par de ojitos, dos lanas como brazos y...

« Ahora, el toque final »

Le pegó el cabello de Trowa (100% hurtado del pabellón de cirugía) en la cabeza.

-¿¿Quiiiiiiiiiiiiinzeeeeeeeeeeee, tiiiiiiieeeeeeneees un claaaaavooo quee me preeeeesteeeeeesss??.

Gritó dulcemente en Fa# bemol sostenido, desde el tercer piso de su morada.

-No 'Cuate' (2), pero tengo mi cuchillo del ejército, ¿Te sirve?. Le respondio su hermano con cara divertida.

Quatre lo miro con los mismos ojos de Freddy Krugger en pesadilla 7 y sonrió maléficamente.

-Tráemelo.

Diez minutos más tarde un muñequito de Trowa colgaba de una pierna en la ventana, con el cuchillo de Quinze clavado en los...

Erm, mejor cambiemos de escena.

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-¡ENFERMERA, ENFERMERA TRAIGA AL DOCTOR A MI TROWA LE PASA ALGOOOOOO!

El doctor llegó en una ráfaga de viento, con fuegos artificiales incluidos, preguntando intempestuosamente...

-¿Hijo, qué te sucede?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AhhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH ME DUELEN LOS...

Erm, otra mejor.

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MUERE TROWA MUEREEEEEEEE!!!!!!

...

¤Chirp¤

Esos fueron los gorriones.

¤¤¤

Heero entró a su: GRANDIOSA Y LUJOSA MANSION, MAS LUJOSA QUE TODAS LAS MANSIONES DE HOLLYWOOD Y EL MUNDO, PORQUE SU PAPA ERA UN GRAN MAGNATE Y LOS MAGNATES TIENEN GRANDES Y LUJOSAS MANSIONES QUE TODOS ENVIDIAN Y LES ECHAN MAL DE OJO POR LO ENVIDIOSOS QUE SE PONEN PUES NO TIENE MANSIONES TAN GRANDES Y TAN LUJOSAS COMO LAS SUYAS, con cara de 'domingo 7' y triple ojeras, que le hacían ver sus YA pequeños ojos como dos puntos azules (algo así como la punta de un lápiz Bic del No. 2). Su adorada nana de toda la vida, salió corriendo a recibirle con una tasa llena de agua con bicarbonato. Ella ya conocía los gustos de su 'niño'.

Heero agradeció el gesto con una minúscula sonrisa de gratitud, pues los músculos de su cara a esa hora ya casi no les funcionaban, y acompañó a la anciana mujer a la cocina para lavar el vaso. De pronto vio que la viejecita miraba extrañadamente al interior de uno de los muebles...

-¿Pasa algo malo nana?. Preguntó con un hilo de voz debido a tanto..heh, gritar.

-¿Niño Heero, usted sabe qué es este pastito que está aquí en la despensa?

« AHHHH MIERDAAAAAA »

-Ah...no nana, si es mi hierbita para hacer mate...

¤Sonrisa nerviosa¤

-Ah

¤¤¤

Milliardo no estaba molesto...no, tampoco estaba enojado, no para nada, no estaba furioso, no-o, Milliardo estaba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡EMPUTECIDO!!!!!! **

No había caso. Duo JAMAS iba a mirarle como algo más que su amigo. Al paso que iba, era más probable que Michael Jackson apareciera en su puerta vestido de dominatrix bailando el uka-shaka, que Duo declarando su amor por él.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar lo que dijera, sin importar lo que le diera, sin importar que pasara metido 28 horas al día en su departamento, sin importar que por eso ya se le hubieren muerto 1 canario y 3 pescados, y secado todas las plantas que tenía, incluso el CACTUS de su abuelita; Duo siempre seguía soñando con su amor en Alemania.

Duo y EL..., forever, itsumo zutto, per sempre, para sempre, für immer, για πάντα, pour toujours, voor altijd. (1) y Mill y sus visos sobraban. DOS son un par y 3 son multitud...dicen.

Era **ABSURDO**, Duo apenas tenía 22 años y su amorcito tenía cuanto...¿37-38?, ¡Qué clase de relación era esa, además que nunca se veían y hablaban por teléfono como 3 veces al MES %&$#!.

En cambio él SIEMPRE estaba ahí, era cosa de estirar la mano y AGARRAR. De hecho, ni era que Milliardo no se le hubiera insinuado lo suficiente, nop, o que no le hubiese dado ideas de sus intenciones, no-o.

O sea, ¿Acaso piensan que uno anda por la vida dándole besos en el cuello a todos sus 'amigos', o masajitos en los pies, o en las piernas, o en los muslos, o en...?

En...

¤Glup¤

...OTRAS PARTES?.

¿Es que acaso tendría que ponerse un anuncio de neón en la frente con su declaración de...amor?, no sabía. ¿Es que Duo no entendía que no tenía para qué estar esperando a su amor platónico de por vida, si él estaba esperándole con los brazos abiertos ahí mismo?

« Duo...por qué... »

Y ahora se lo quería llevar con él a Alemania, con dos océanos de separación. Pero Milliardo no lo permitiría, esta vez daría la batalla o moriría en el intento. ¡No podía ser posible que incluso sus alumnos del colegio tuviesen más contacto sexual con él si EL que era su mejor amigo!. Conocer a Duo había sido una de sus más grandes alegrías y una de sus más grandes tristezas. Ser heterosexual un día y despertarse DUO-sexual al otro no era ningún chiste, pero...Milliardo estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar riesgos, y aunque tuviere que presentarse en el mismísimo trabajo de Duo gritándole a los cuatro vientos su ¿amor? por él, lo iba a hacer, y por Dios que lo IBA-A-HACER.

¤Chirp, chirp, chirp...¤

¤¤¤

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué tienes esa cara?. La chica miró el piso de su habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Vamos, cuéntame, somos amigas, ¿No?

-Yo...yo...

-¿Sí?

-Yo creo que...

¤¤¤

-¿Marshall cariño, por qué tienes esa cara?. One miró sigilosamente a su cornudo esposo.

Marshall Noventa levantó los brazos en señal de derrota y lanzó una docena de papeles contra la pared. Lady One se encogió de hombros y se preguntó que le pasaría ahora a su vejestórico (3) marido.

-Los archivos de Douglas Maxwell ya no están.

Lady One, le miró con ojos nerviosos.

-¿Cómo que ya no están?. No puede ser, yo misma guardé todos los archivos en esa carpeta para que los revisaras mi amor...

-Ya lo sé, pero NO están, debiste haberlos olvidado en alguna parte porque simplemente se desvanecieron. Maldición, ¡¡Ahora qué voy a decirle a la junta directiva!, muy el dueño de esto seré, pero si los accionistas no reciben el informe preliminar de las nuevas contrataciones en la planta mayor, lo más probable es que más de alguno empiece con sus quejas, y sabes lo que las quejan provocan y... ARGH, demonios.!!

One miró a través de la ventana del despacho con cara de culpabilidad, sabía que Heero se había llevado esos documentos en un diskette el otro día cuando habían tenido sexo en la oficina. Ahora el problema sería recuperarlo, sabía que no podía ir personalmente a casa de los Yui, pues si el tutor de Heero o alguno de sus familiares le veían ahí, podrían sospechar. Tampoco podía ir a la casa de Maxwell a pedirle de propio todos sus datos otra vez, eso sería definitivamente peor.

¿Qué hacer?

Noventa se paró abatido del escritorio para salir del lugar sin emitir sonido alguno. One sabía que estaba en serios problemas y sería mejor que pensara en una solución...¡YA!

¤¤¤

-Muy bien, como presidenta del fan-club oficial de nuestro adorado profesor Duo Maxwell, quiero tomar la palabra. Como verán, llevamos exactamente 6 días de formación y aún no hemos elegido el logo de nuestra causa, por lo que propongo que mañana lunes, todas nos saquemos una foto con él y la estampemos sobre un lienzo blanco y le usemos como bandera. Además cada una tiene que poner $xxx, para mandarnos a bordar una camiseta con la letra D mayúscula escrita con letra GOTICA al lado derecho. Ese será nuestro emblema.

Una multitud enardecida de colegialas gritonas aplaudió exaltadamente mientras Hilde, la secretaria, tomaba nota de todo lo dicho en la 'junta'. Meiran parecía haberse tomado muy a pecho su rol de activista social y estaba empeñada en darle a conocer al mundo lo maravilloso que era su profesor de matemáticas.

En la parte de atrás del galpón, que se habían conseguido las féminas con el fin de realizar las reuniones, se encontraban los NOVIOS de las participantes, quienes se encontraban muy felices revisando la última edición de 'Play Boy Marzo' que uno de ellos le había robado a su..je je je, abuelo. Mas cada vez y por inercia, que las niñas aplaudían como desaforadas ante una nueva propuesta de su todo poderosa líder, ellos TAMBIEN aplaudían. Lamentablemente algunos vecinos, pasados uno poco en años, se imaginaron que en el galpón no había nada más y nada menos que una agrupación comunista anti-sistema. Así que ni bien terminada la sección, llegaron 2 patrullas a sacar de una oreja a los concurrentes...

-¡Pero esto NO SERA EL FIN, NO SEÑOR! - pensó Meiran - Esto es sólo una prueba que El Señor me pone, para evaluar mi amor por Duo y ¡HE DE RESISTIR!. Dicho esto el oficial la metió de un brazo adentro de la auto-patrulla.

-Buuuuaaaaaaaaa, mi mamá me va a mataaaaar. Lloriqueó Hilde.

-No te preocupes Hill...esto es sólo un bache en el camino hacia la conquista de nuestro amado.

Los policías le miraron con cara de locos.

¤¤¤

Luces multicolores, serpentinas, velas y fuegos artificiales...vino, coñac y ron, rosas, satín y menta.

Vio como su vida pasaba a través de sus ojos, imagen tras imagen a la velocidad de la luz. Voces de todos los tiempos clamaron su nombre y se entremezclaron con recuerdos del pasado, risas y perfume inundaron sus sentidos revolviendo pensamientos, carcomiendo memorias.

Un torbellino de emociones se apoderó de su mente disparándola hacia el espacio sideral, estrellas y planetas se abrieron a su paso entre polvo cósmico y cometas.

Filósofos y poetas le abrieron los brazos compartiendo su sabiduría y conocimiento con aquella alma devastada por la ignorancia. Cánticos de culturas perdidas resonaron en sus oídos a medida que animales fantásticos como dragones, unicornios, centauros y sílfides hacían reverencia a sus pies.

De pronto todo se detuvo.

Era hora de trabajar.

¤¤¤

Duo estaba de cabeza...literalmente de cabeza, piernas en la cama, cabeza en el suelo (según él, la sangre en el cerebro le ayudaba pensar mejor, aunque de cualquier forma era algo incómodo para comer, al hacerlo uno no digiere nada y queda todo metido en la garganta o en la boca, así que nunca baja por el esófago, por lo que al tragar se sale la comida por las narices y ewww...mejor me callo), pensando en:

1)Su amado

2)Disculparse con Milliardo

3)Comprarle otra cajita con arena a Fifi

4)Ir al banco el viernes y pasar al cine el sábado a ver 'Dos monjas en fuga'(4)

5)Ver sábados gigantes el sábado (erm...)

« Don Francisco la lleva, ¿ok? »

6)Comprarse otro traje para ir a trabajar que lo hiciera ver más alto

7)Cortarse un poco más el pelo, porque ya le estaba creciendo otra vez

8)En la inmortalidad del cangrejo, el repollo y la papaya

9)En si habían extraterrestres en el espacio

10)Hasta cuándo seguirían repitiendo capítulos del chavo del 8 en televisión abierta

11)Si se podían plantar cebollas en la luna

12)Las diferencias entre la Pepsi y la Coca-cola

13)...En Hiroshi Yui teniendo sexo con Relena Peacecraft en el auto contiguo...

« Alto ahí.»

Duo le dio una mascada a la manzana que se estaba comiendo, mientras un hilito de jugo amenazaba con caerle en la nariz. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el haber visto a dos alumnos teniendo SEXO, o el haber visto a DOS ALUMNOS y ESPECÍFICAMENTE A ESOS DOS, no que él odiara a sus alumnos (¿verdad?).

Se se rascó la nariz de manera molesta. Al parecer, las cosas que se decían sobre Hiroshi eran ciertas: 1) Había nacido con las hormonal revueltas, 2)Se le olvidaba con frecuencia ponerle el 'OFF' a su palito viril, 3)Que se acostaba con lo que pillara (se rumoreaba un tempestuoso romance con el perro que cuidaba el Instituto en la noche), 4)Que tenía una fijación por las profesoras que lo calificaban mal...

« Ehem...»

Recordó el examen de matemáticas que le había tomado esa semana...

« Sacó 30 de 70 »

Podría haber sido peor...

Erm...

No.

Hiroshi ya le había demostrado que escrúpulos era algo que no conocía, o a lo más asociaba con uno de esos jueguitos de salón a lo 'metrópolis'. O sea, era cosa de recordar ese chupón baboso que le había dado el otro día, porque esa COSA no alcanzaba para beso. No señor.

« Mocoso insolente »

Pero pobre de él que intentara siquiera acercarsele con alguna de sus pervertidas intenciones, porque andaría con una tijera podadora en el maletín si era necesario, para cortarle el _'que te conte'_.

La verdad es que a pesar de todo Hiroshi no le parecía TAN detestable, aunque actuara como si anduviera con un rollo de papel higiénico metido en el trasero todo el día, aunque le fuera pésimo en matemáticas, aunque fuera un calentón, aunque fuera un histérico, aunque fuera lo más cercano a una lacra social que conociera, aún así no le parecía tan mala persona...a lo mejor era así de...**troglodita** porque tenía problemas en su casa o algo por el estilo. Por ahí dicen que los ricos también lloran, así que en una de esas Hiroshi tenía una de esas familias disfuncionales, o su papá cuando pequeño le había encerrado en el sótano lleno de arañas, o le había traumatizado con el viejo del saco o...

« ¿Qué tan bueno sería mandarlo a hablar con la psicóloga? »

-Bah, a lo mejor también se acostó con ella.

El chorrito de jugo de manzana le cayó en la nariz., y puso los ojos turnos tratando de limpiarse con la lengua.

Como fuere, si Heero trataba de acercársele para otra cosa que no fuesen ejercicios aritméticos, le tendría preparada una sorpresita.

« Ya veras mocoso, podré ser más pequeño que tu, pero no por eso más débil »

Pateó el cojín que estaba a sus pies con rabia.

« Ojalá no fueras tan desagradable...»

Se llevó ambos brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras flexionaba una pierna en el aire.

« Me gustaría ayudarte, yo sé que es normal que los _niños_ de tu edad anden con las hormonas saltando para todas partes, ¿Pero no hay razón para que te desquites por todos los que no tienen sexo a los 17, verdad? , ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo... »

-Al paso que vamos, va a ver que ponerle un calzoncillo de castidad, o un forro en el _'que te dije' , _con un letrero que diga 'CUIDADO ZONA RADIOACTIVA'

-Hmmm...

« ¿Todavía tendrán abierto el minimarket?, ya me dio hambre otra vez »

El joven tomó algo de dinero, dejó a Fifí en su habitación y salió a comprar algunas, muchas, varias, demasiadas, quizás hartas, barras de chocolate blanco (su favorito). Iba muy tranquilo y campante caminando como quien dice por la vereda tropical cuando ¡OH! Algo muy curioso captó su atención...

¤¤¤

Quatre miraba muy entretenido la figurita de Trowa colgando de una piernita con el cuchillo de Quinze clavado en los...

Ustedes saben.

La suave brisa de marzo mecía sus cabellos, mientras que la luna ocultaba su mirada...psicótica.

Uno de los pocos defectos de Quatre era su manía por contener la ira, lamentablemente, cuando llegaba el momento de liberarla

Pasaba...

-Je, je je mirate Trowa, cómo te sientes ahora...

Exactamente...

-Muahahahaha, mírate...pareces un muñeco de trapo, ¡Oh! espera, pero si ERES un muñeco de trapo bwahahaha

Esto...

-MuerEeEeEeEeEeEe Trowa Barto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0on

Tan concentrado estaba echándole mal de ojo al muñeco, que no notó un ruido muy extraño entre los matorrales contiguos a su habitación...

¤ Shrrrrrrrrrrrrp ¤

Tan entretenido estaba estrangulando el calcetín con ojos, que no sintió el venir de una sombra.

Tan ensimismado estaba clavándole alfileres en las piernitas, que no sintió...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**AHHHHHHHHHHHHMMGGGPPPPPHHGGGG**!!!!!!!!

Erm...

...Si sintió, unas manos que le cubrieron la boca y la cintura.

Trató desesperadamente de pedir ayuda, pero lo tenían muy bien sujeto de la cintura y la boca. ¿¿¿Qué hacer, que quería esa persona, quién era, asaltante, asesino...pero por qué él!??

Como un torbellino aquellos brazos fuertes les hicieron girar en la punta de los pies, para hacerle quedar frente a frente con...

-¿El zorro?

Un tipo con una panty-media en la cabeza, ropa negra y una rosa roja, en la boca.

-Hahahaha, non, mon amour je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai pas un nom... mais vous pouvez m'appeler, le vampire romantique...

(Traducción simultánea por los gorriones mágicos: _-Hahahaha, no, amor mío, no soy él, yo no tengo nombre...aunque tú puedes llamarme, el vampiro romántico..._ ¤chirp¤, erm para entender lo que dice a todo quítenle una G ¤chirp¤)

-¿...?

-Ahhhh, moi angél no conocé el frangces, el idioma del amour. (5), pergo no imporgtá, de todas forgmás no vine aquí parga conversar.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿¡¡¡Y quién demonios es usted, acaso es un ladrón!!!?, porque si es así déjeme decirle...

-Nah-a-a-ah, nada de esó mon cher (6), yo no soy un ladrgón, soy un vampirgo enamoragdo de la luna.

Quatre comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

Y en eso estaba cuando el 'vampiro', o quien fuere ese tipo, se sacó la rosa de la boca, tomó a Quatre de la cintura lo tiró en la cama y le saltó encima, para luego ponerle la rosa en los labios a Quatre.

-Non police, mon cher, yo no quiergo hacergte dañgo, y si ha de haber algún culpable aquí, erges tu mismo, pogr segr tan belló.

Y procedió a besarle la frente.

-¡¡¡M...me..me quiere ultrajar!!!!. Exclamó Quatre, horrorizado.

-No sergía ultragé si tu también estas de acuergdó, mon cher. El hombre continuó besándole la frente, las mejillas, los lóbulos de las orejas, el cuello...

« ¿¿¿Dios, qué hago, si este tipo continua me va a viol...mmmmhhhh... »

Pobre Quatre, la última vez que había compartido el lecho con otro hombre, había sido con Trowa, escondido entre la paja de un potrero y trapos sucios, la experiencia, aunque la atesoraba con todo su corazón, no había sido muy gratificante que digamos, mas había prometido no dormir con nadie otra vez, hasta que Trowa se decidiera a ser sólo suyo...pero ahora este tipo repugnante, le estaba despertando el lívido que ya creía, muerto y enterrado 40 metros bajo tierra, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo...

-¿Q...qué quiere de mí? Preguntó con cautela, a lo que el hombre sonrió gatunamente con ojos centellantes.

-Ahhh, mon amour, en el pasadó los vampirgos ergan pergseguidos porg su amogr a la sangré, pergo yo no soy así. En estos tiempos modergnos, ya no bebemos sangre, si no que...

¤¤¤

Duo dio un par de pestañeos para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo era verdad, un tipo iba corriendo en mallas, que parecían como de ballet, danzando a la mitad de la calle y cantando:

« _Quatre ma belle _

_(Quatre mi bonito) _

_Sont les mots qui vont _

_(Son palabras que) _

_Tres bien ensemble _

_(Encajan bien) _

_Tres bien ensemble _

_(Encajan bien) _

_I love you, I love you, I love you _

_(Te amo, te amo, te amo) _

_That's all I want to say _

_(Eso es todo lo que quiero decir) _

_Until I find a way _

_(Hasta que encuentre una forma) _

_I will say the only words I know _

_(Sólo diré aquellas palabras que sé) _

_That you'll understand _

_(Tu entenderás) _

_Ma Quatre _

_(Mi Quatre) _»

...Y despareció entre la bruma.

« Dios, la juventud de hoy en día está cada vez peor... » Pens Duo, mientras continuaba su peregrinaje hacia la 'meca del chocolate blanco'.

¤¤¤

Heero estaba tirado en el suelo de su cuarto mirando las estrellas y con un papelillo de hierba en la mano. Pensaba en su padre, si vendría a verle para las vacaciones de invierno. Hace dos años ya que no lo hacía y Heero se estaba comenzando a impacientar. ¿No se suponía que su padre ya debía estar entrenándole para convertirlo en su sucesor de la compañía?. Es verdad, los regalos y el dinero que le enviaba todos los meses eran bastante bien recibidos, pero...

« Me gustaría ver a mi viejo...de vez en cuando. »

Aspiró un poco más de su cigarrillo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Mamá...

-Profesor Duo...

¤¤¤

-¡¡Hermano abre la puerta, qué tienes!!, ¿¿Quatre??.

-Mmmmmmffffggghh

Quinze llevaba 10 minutos llamando a su hermano menor, para que bajara a cenar y todavía no lo hacía. Como era normal se preocupó y le fue a ver, mas Quatre **NO** le abrió y eso **NO** era normal.

-¿¿Quatre, hermano qué tienes??

¤ Suspiro ¤

-¡Voy a tirar la puerta!. Y así lo hizo. Nada lo tenía preparado para la escena que encontraría...

¤¤¤

¤ Riiing riiiiiiiiing...riiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing ¤

=Hola, soy Milliardo, en este momento no te puedo atender porque estoy teniendo sexo con Duo, pero déjame tu mensaje y te responderé lo antes posible. Biiiiiiiiip=

« Genial, cambió el mensaje de la contestadora otra vez...»

-Vamos Mill, contesta yo sé que estas ahí, mira lo siento, la verdad es que no fue un buen momento para contarte todo aquello. Regresa al departamento por favor, Fifí te extraña mucho y yo también...por favor Mill perdóname...,bueno llámame cuando estés más calmado, adiós.

« ARRRRRGHHHHH MILLIARDOOOO »

Mientras en un oscura habitación, ojos felinos, una manicura perfecta y una permanente a lo top model se preparaba para dar su gran golpe.

¤ Risa malévola ¤

¤¤¤

Quatre estaba tirado en su cama.

Semi desnudo.

Cabello alborotado.

Con los brazos abiertos...

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que parecía más el (((((((**destello de una bomba atómica de cien mil megatones**))))))))) que otra cosa...

-¿Qu...Quatre?. Preguntó el segundo de los hermanos Winner, con voz preocupada.

-¿Mmmmmm?

-¿Te sientes bien? Insistió.

-Mmmmm, divino...

-¿Tienes hambre? Insistió otra vez.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, no...

-A...pues...bueno te dejo...descansar...

-Aha...mmmmmmmh...

Finalmente Quinze se dio por vencido.

« ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? » Pensó atribulado, mientras Quatre se reía como una colegiala.

¤¤¤

****

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Antes que todo...

1)Para siempre, en todos los idiomas XD;

2)XD Es que Cuate y Quatre suenan parecido, parece como chiste

3)Si sé que no es una palabra real.

4)Dos monjas en fuga es una película que estrenaron justo ese mes y esa semana del año noventa, ¿ven?, si me documento pa' escribir tanta cabeza de pescado.

5)XD Francés simulado.

6)Mi amor ,en francés

Ya washitas, ahora sí que empieza a quedar la grande en el fic XD van a empezar a llegar los personajes que faltaban, van a salir todos los trapitos sucios de las familias de la 'high society', vamos a ver que &)%) le pasó a Heero y quien va a poner en su lugar a quien, Duo a Heero o Heero a Duo...y ni hablar de Dorothy y compañía XD, les adelanto que yo todavía estoy tratando de desenmarañar todo lo que viene pero, de todo lo que ustedes crean va a pasar TODO LO CONTRARIO XDDDD. ::se trauma::

Ahora, revieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwws:

maryluzmty: Yo creo que Relena esta gorda por que esta embarazada de otro ::Mayu se ríe como loca y muere, washita mía si le cuento no va a ser gracia, pero...::

Por cierto que sigo sin poder entrar en la página de Obsesión ::PERO PORQUE!!!!:: la dirección es ob-session.net T.T

Crystal Ketchum Darklight : y como se llama esa marca de vitaminas que te tomas ::Se llamá Vitac ¤¤ y son de las vitaminas C con caritas!!!

TERRY MAXWELL : creeme que hubiera jurado que eras de Mexico... por ciertas expresiones ::Es que hablo con niñas mexicanas todos los días!! XD te juro tengo una mezcolanza de dialectos, además de las palabras que yo invento (como horripilístico o asquerosóstico)::

Kurai neko : ""/ MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Gracias por las fuerzas xD Creo que me sirvieron - ::XD siento tu poder a través de la pantalla!! Weeeeeeeeeh::

Akari-Ikeda : de donde sacas esas ideas para escribir? y si sabes como obtener inspiracion gratis avisame xD la necesito xD ::De mis vitamincas C!!! :DDDDDD las vitamina C ruleZ::

Suzaku-koi : nadie se acuerda de mi... ::suzaku de las mercedes del rosario que le cuelga a la virgen!!! XD ,ya washa si nosotras arreglamos los sentimientos en IRC ;D::

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300 : PUAJ! ¿DOROTHY Y RELENA? POR FAVOR! ¿QUÉ ACASO HEERO SE ACUESTA CON TODO LO QUE CAMINE? ::Nop :D también tiene un dildo, y los dildos no caminan::

tizia-san : wau! ¿seguro que es tu primer fic? ::te lo juro por mi vida washita XD, oye mándame un email para que yo te diga de donde bajar gundam wing del bitorrent, ya? : )::

Lurvin : Vaya si que me sorprendiste con este capitulo quien lo diria trowa y quatre juntos ::Yo también me sorprendí!, mi mano es DEMONIACA!!!::

Espero el siguiente capitulo igual o mas largo que el anterior ya que te quedo buenísimo ::Mira como me estrujas la neurona, XD, bueno este no me quedó tan largo, pero es que lo escribí como en 4 horas :x T.T, pa' los que vienen me pongo las pilas :D::

Karin Hitomi Kitzune : =D me disculpo por no haber dejado review en el capitulo anterior pero NO TENGO TIEMPO NI PARA COMER, DORMIR NI NADA TtoTT ::Awwww, no se preocupe mi washa, aca le guardo una tasita de té pa cuando tenga tiempo :D ::

Elito : Quería preguntarte con respecto a la gordura de Relena ¿Es qué está embarazada?¿De quién? o sea, cuenta, cuenta...Y Zechs? y quién es el tipo de Alemania? Ah? ::Ahhhhhh, tantas preguntas sin responder, ¤Le pregunta a su mano...: mano está Relena embarazada?...Mano: No se..., --, maldición. Y Zechs?, mano: No Zechs tampoco está embarazado...¤ X.x;; erm, mejor le pregunto otro día ya? X.x, el tipo de Alemania? D ñaka ñaka, ya veras ya veras.

Oye... SI ES MI PRIMER FIC!!!!! T.T, créeme no ves que me tráumo?? Y me pongo más loca de lo que estoy ;-;! :: se pone a balar ::

Mayu pone cara de oveja y se va saltando hacia el horizonte...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeh...Beeeeeehhhhhhhhh.

Pd: Gracias a todas las que me dieron fuerzas pa' mi examen...porque...

PAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ni yo me la creí cuando el guaton ese me paso la prueba y ahi estaba ¤.¤ mi azul :: se suena en la manga del chaleco ::

Ewwwwww.

Pd2: Ahhhhhh 50 reviews, 50 reviews me voy a cortar una pechuga de la felicidad!!!!!!!!! ¤.¤


	9. Pedagogía Emocional 8

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capítulo 8  
  
-_Hiciste que aprendiera más rápido y que mi piel se endureciera, así que 'gracias' por hacerme un luchador... -Cristina Aguilera; 'Fighter'_  
  
  
  
« Muévete mugre MUEVETEEEE ¡Sabía que tenía que comprarme una bicicleta más decente! » 

Duo iba ligeramente atrasado.

15 minutos atrasado.

Con 45 segundos.

Con 3 milésimas.

« Que atroz y a la primera ahora tengo clases con... »

¤¤¤

-Muy bien niños el día de hoy tocaremos la música de 'Tiburón'

-Siiiiii señoriiiiitaaaaaaaa.

¤¤¤

Duo pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del colegio, mientras de fondo, por alguna muy extraña razón, sonaba la música de 'Tiburón'.

Sólo le faltaban cien metros para llegar, cuando de pronto un chillido de mono africano le hizo perder la concentración e irse contra la acera atropellando a...

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡¡Más fuerte niños, con pasión!!!!

¤ Sonidos de instrumentos ¤

Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun...

¤¤¤

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!!!!!!!!! ¡Vous m'avez frappé vous idiot!

¤ Cara de interrogación ¤

« ¿Y este quién es? »

Los niños tocaron aun más fuerte sus instrumentos...

¤¤¤

-¡¿Y tu qué haces aquí **fleto**, acaso no te dije que no quería volverte a ver por acá?!. Dijo un furibundo Heero a un aburrido Quatre, mientras este se limaba las uñas.

Quatre miró de reojo al Heero.

Trowa observaba desde su momificada posición la conversación de su mejor amigo y su peor es nada, mientras Dorothy le daba agua con una pajita.

Quatre se encogió de hombros y procedió a limarse las uñas de su mano izquierda.

-Le prometí al profesor **DUO** que vendría a **SU** clase, después que haya terminado me iré, no te preocupes...Yui.

-¿Y desde cuando le dices **DUO** al profesor **MAXWELL**, o es que acaso ustedes ya se hicieron **INTIMOS**, fleto de **MIERDA**?

Quatre le miró con desdén.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa si somos íntimos o no?, no me digas que te vas a poner celoso...

-¡QUE DIJISTE PENDE...

Duo entró justo en ese momento, con cara de haber corrido los chorrocientos mil metros planos en 45 centésimas de segundo.

-Buenos días niños, perdonen el retraso...Oh Quatre, que alegría verte por acá.

Heero le pegó en la frente al chico en cuestión, con la palma de la mano abierta.

-Si, pero ya se va. Dijo entre dientes.

Duo tomó a Quatre por los hombros y le acarició la frente.

-Ve a sentarte Quatre, tú y yo conversaremos después de clases, ¿Está bien?.

-Si...Duo. Respondió con una sonrisa a lo Hello Kitty, caminó lentamente hasta el puesto que estaba al lado de Trowa y se sentó. Una gotita de sudor cayó por la frente del profesor; Heero se mordió el labio con rabia.

-¿Profesor Maxwell, qué hace _Winner_ acá, acaso no sabe que gente como él corrompe a los alumn...

-También quiero hablar **contigo** después de clases Hiroshi. Siseó el profesor. –Y más vale que te quedes, ahora ve a sentarte.

Heero estaba apunto de responder con otra frase de su 'característico buen humor', cuando Relena entró corriendo al salón despavorida. Dorothy se acercó rápidamente a su _amiga_ para ver que era lo que ocurría. Los demás alumnos de la clase, quienes todavía se encontraban viviendo la vida loca (como típico día lunes), se reían a carcajadas de las aventuras de Meiran y compañía en...la cárcel.

-Abran el libro en la página 18. Hoy comenzaremos con la primera unidad, corresponde a las sumatorias. Ahora escribiré las formulas más importantes en el pizarrón...

-¡Do..Do..Dorothy, él esta AQUI!

¤ Mirada en blanco ¤

-¿Quién está aquí Relena?

-¡¡¡MI...

Los niños que ya tenían los dedos crespos de tanto tocar los instrumentos, se acercaban al final del movimiento melódico con un sonido estrepitoso.

-...HERMANO MILLIARDO!!!

A Duo se le rompió la tiza y miró a Relena con espanto.

« ¿¿Mi...Milliardo esta aquí?? »

[ _-Mmmh...¿Y por qué no hablas con los padres en vez del director? _

_-Si…claro, y les digo: Hola señores, ¿Saben? su hijo me dio un beso con lengua a la salida del colegio... _

_-Era sólo una idea, no me retes. El hombre hizo un puchero. –Oye y por qué no te voy a buscar un día al colegio y le decimos que eres mi nov... ]_

« Oh Dios... »

Dorothy entro en estado de shock.

Heero pestañeó.

Trowa...Trowa siguió momificado.

La puerta se abrió.

Todos los alumnos miraron hacia afuera.

Duo se rascó la nariz.

Heero volvió a pestañear.

Relena estaba verde.

Los alumnos seguían mirando hacia afuera.

Un mechón rubio se vio entre las sombras.

Duo se rascó la nariz con aun más fuerzas.

Trowa musitaba jeroglíficos.

Dorothy abrió los ojos de par en par.

Relena hacía gárgaras con saliva.

Duo botó la tiza al suelo.

Una cabeza se asomó bajo el umbral de la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Bonjouuuuuuur Monsieur!.

Quatre gritó.

¤¤¤

=-..._Pienso llegar la próxima semana, no sé a que hora pues papá todavía no me ha dicho, pero díganle al chofer que vaya a recogerme a eso de las cinco a más tardar._

Quinze entornó los ojos.

_-¿Y podría saberse a qué vienes hermanito?, pensé que estarías muy ocupado con papá aprendiendo a disparar fusiles. _

_-No me faltes el respeto Quinze. Ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta...nuestro padre piensa que es buena idea que me tome unas vacaciones... _

_-Si claro, y las gallinas mean. _

_-Hablo en serio, quiere que me tome unas vacaciones y vaya a ver a Quatre... _

_-O sea que el viejo quiere saber como está su HIJO y como NO se atreve a venir tiene que mandarte a ti, ¿No es cierto?. _

El muchacho al otro lado de la línea mordió el cable del teléfono.

_-¿Y si sabes eso, para qué preguntas?. ¤ suspiro ¤ ¿Y tú cómo has estado Quin? _

_-Igual que siempre... _

_-...¿Quin? _

_-Nos vemos Quentin.= _

Quinze colgó el teléfono abatido, su padre enviaba a Quentin a casa...Se restregó los ojos cansadamente.

Había mucho por hacer.

A más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia un joven de 25 años se cubría la frente con manos temblorosas...

¤¤¤

-Señor Yui, el sobre de este mes para su hijo ya está listo, la secretaría lo enviará esta tarde.

-Muy bien Umaeda. Recuerda informarme cuando lleguen sus primeras calificaciones.

-Si señor, bueno, también le tengo noticias de la planta docente. Este año contrataron un nuevo profesor de matemáticas...

-Ya veo, confío en que ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí señor, enviaré a alguien mañana mismo a hablar con él.

Hiroshi Yui padre, se recostó en el asiento de su lujoso despacho y agitó sus dedos igual que el señor Burns de Los Simpsons.

-Excelente...

Hacía dos años ya que no iba a visitar a su hijo, y no precisamente porque le costara muy caro el pasaje en avión.

Cada vez que veía a su retoño recordaba, no sólo su fracaso como hombre, sino como padre y persona...Recordaba a la prostituta de su ex-esposa.

« Ojalá que se esté pudriendo donde quiera que esté. »

Diecinueve años atrás, y en un arranque de juventud, Hiroshi Yui había contraído nupcias con una irlandesa llamada Maura Connor.

Su padre estaba furioso, no sólo se había casado con una mujer que **NO ERA** japonesa, sino que además le había llenado de joyas ancestrales y dinero que pertenecía desde tiempos inmemoriales a la familia Yui, mas al joven Hiroshi le había importado un maní confitado...

Junto a Maura vivió los doce meses más felices de su vida...hasta que al año siguiente nació su primogénito, al que llamaron Hiroshi, siguiendo la tradición familiar.

Pero..el pequeño...no había nacido normal.

De ahí en adelante, su relación se fue cuesta a abajo.

« Bueno, bueno…es hora de trabajar, no de estar recordando tonterías »

¤¤¤

Si las miradas mataran...Francoise ya estaría...tomando té con la abuelita de Quatre. El pobre apenas podía mirar entre tanta venda.

Francoise...el **simpático** **bicharraco** que había llegado de intercambio de Francia. El **simpático** **engendro** que le estaba tomando descaradamente la manita a Quatre. Francoise, el **simpático hijo de put**...que le estaba susurrando quien sabe que cochinadas al oído a SU CASI pero NUNCA FUE novio...

-¿Qué te sucede Trowa?. Preguntó una _preocupada_ Dorothy. –De nuevo te duelen los..

-¡¡¡MFFFFGGGGGFFFHHHHH!!!

-¡Bueno pero no te enojes!

-¡MggffhhGG!

-¿Cómo que antipática?

-¡MffgggFFFggg!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso mal agradecido!?

Francoise miró con cara divertida a Trowa y susurró al oído de Quatre.

-¿Es amigó tuyó la momiá de allá atrgás corgazón?

Quatre sonrió tímidamente y respondió con sinceridad...

-Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**MmMmMmMfFffFgGgGgGgGGghhHhHhHhh**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno quizás no tan sinceramente.

El francés rió de buena gana, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Quatre con su brazo.

-¿Tienes algó que hacerg está tardé mon cher?

[ _-Nah-a-a-ah, nada de esó mon cher, yo no soy un ladrgón, soy un vampirgo enamoragdo de la luna_. ]

« Será posible que él sea mi... je je je je je...ju ju ju ju ju ju... mwahahahahahahaha... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. »

-¿Mon cher te pasá algó?

La pregunta sacó de su ensoñación a Quatre, quien por alguna extraña razón había empezado a destellar igual que señora embarazada.

-¡¡¡**MMMMMGGGDDGGGHHH**!!!

-¡Tu cállate Barton!. Gritó Quatre hacia el lado.

-¡Mffggg, hhggfff... ¤_sniff_¤ Wwffgggdddgghh!

-¡Trowa te ordeno como tu novia que soy, que no le hables a ese tipo!

-Mgfffgg...gghhhff.

-¿Señorita Catalonia, hay algo que desea compartir con el resto de la clase?. Preguntó Duo, mientras terminaba de escribir un par de ecuaciones en la pizarra.

-No, nada...profesor.

Heero levantó la mano.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamarle la atención a los de nuestro grupo, profesor Maxwell?. Preguntó Heero molesto. –¿Acaso no sabe que eso es poco profesional?

El joven profesor miró detenidamente a su _adorable_ alumno, dejó la tiza sobre su escritorio y caminó hacia él. Heero por su parte, le miró de vuelta con ojos desafiantes. Duo sonrió y se metió la mano al bolsillo...

« ¿Y ahora que va a hacer el viejo mal... »

Tomó la mano de Heero y depositó en ella un caramelo de menta...

-No quería herir tus sentimientos, toma esto, para que endulces la vida...

Y continuó haciendo la clase.

-¡¡¡¡¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!! ¡¡¡EL PROFESOR DOUGLAS ES TAN LINDo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Y TIERNo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!!!

Dijo _sutilmente_ Meiran, mientras las demás miembros del club besaban la D gótica de su polerón...

¤ Chirp chirp ¤

Un hilito de sangre corrió por la nariz de Francoise, el que Quatre se apresuró a limpiar con dedicación. Trowa continuó insultando al simpático francés en egipcio, mientras tanto Heero enterraba su cabeza entre los libros de matemáticas.

« %$#/#%"$&$#... Duo Maxwell... »

Relena no parecía ponerle atención a nada, ella estaba segura de haber visto a la oveja descarriada de su hermano en la entrada del Instituto, y de ser así, ¿Qué sucedería?, ¿Acaso vendría a buscarla?, y si la venía a buscar, ¿¡A qué se debía!?. Nadie debía ver a Milliardo, de ser así ¡Podrían fácilmente notar su parecido con Zechs!, y ella no tendría más remedio que presentarlo como su hermano...el pelu..erm..estilista.

No quedaba otra, tenía que salir como fuera de clases e ir a buscarlo por el colegio hasta encontrarlo e ir a tirarlo por ahí debajo de un puente.

-¡¡Relena, qué no piensas defender a Heero, mira lo que le dijo el enano Maxwell otra vez!!. Musitó Dorothy con el rostro desencajado.

-Si..yo también pienso que Trowa debería usar extensiones...

-¿¿Pero Relena de qué estas hablando??

-¡¡MMMffffggggghh!!

¤ Chirp ¤

¤¤¤

-¿¿¿¿PERO VIEJA ESTUPIDA PORQUE NO SE CORRE DEL CAMINO, NO VE QUE VAN NIÑOS A BORDO????

¤ Biiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

-¡¡¡¡Señora mueva su maldito trasero!!!!

¤Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

Wufei suspiró.

Otro lunes, otro maravilloso día:

1)Atrasado.

2)Al interior de un auto.

3)Encerrado con una bruja histérica_. _

4)Rumbo a un instituto para gente cursi.

5)Con MUCHA hambre.

-Catherine...no es necesario gritar...

-¡¡¡¡¡TU CALLATE DESGRACIADO, SI ESTOY ASI ES PORQUE TU ME DEJASTE PLANTADA EL SABADO Y TE FUISTE QUIEN SABE DONDE A PARRANDEAR CON QUIEN SABE QUE PUTA BARATA, MIENTRAS QUE YO ME ALISABA EL CABELLO COMO MIL VECES PARA VERME BONITA Y DECENTE TAL COMO MI MAMA QUERIA, PERO TU ERES UN MALDITO SIN VERGÜENZA QUE SE APROVECHA QUE SOY UNA POBRE NIÑA DULCE E INOCENTE Y ATROPELLAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS PUROS Y BLANCOS, YA VERAS CUANDO ENCUENTRE A OTRO QUE TENGA MAS PLATA QUE TU, ME VAS A ANDAR SUPLICANDO DESPUÉS QUE VUELVA CONTIGO, PERO YO NO TE VOY A DAR NI LA HORA POR ESTUPIDO Y MAL AGRADECIDO YA DECIAN QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES, PERO YO LA INOCENTE NO QUERIA CREERLO, NOO SI EL CHINITO CHANG ERA TAN BUENA PERSONA, SI COMO NO, BUENO PARA LA JUERGA DIRIA YO, Y QUE TE QUEDAS CALLADO Y NO ME DAS EXPLICACIONES, QUE CREES QUE TE VA A HACER MI HERMANO CUANDO LO SAQUEN DEL YESO ¿AH?, PORQUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI WUFEI, ME ESCUCHAS, ESTO NO...!!!!

« Si no fuera porque hoy Treize prometió ayudarme a '_estudiar'_ ni loco voy al colegio. ¤ suspiro ¤

Mi Treize...ojalá no fueras tan pudoroso, no sabes cuanto deseo que hagamos el amor, pero siempre encuentras excusas. Yo se que no quieres porque todavía faltan algunos meses para que cumpla 18 pero..aún así...aún así... juro que si tu no haces algo pronto, el que va a tomar la iniciativa soy yo...¤ suspiro ¤, te amo tanto... »

-¡¡Ya bájate imbécil, que no ves que ya llegamos!!. Chistó Catherine furibunda.

-Gracias Cathy...

De pronto una figura misteriosa, con una permanente perfecta, reflejos color castaño sobre cabello rubio platino, y manicura del día, se acercó hacia Wufei y preguntó:

-¿Disculpa que te moleste, pero de casualidad tu sabes en que salón hace clases el profesor Douglas Maxwell?

Ok, no tan misteriosa.

-Ah, bueno, la verdad es que no se, pero si lo desea puede venir conmigo a preguntar, me dirijo a la sala de profesores...

-¿De verdad?. Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay problema, soy Wufei Chang y esta es mi 'amiga' Catherine.

-Yo soy Milliardo Peacecraft, encantado.

Catherine quedó de una pieza.

-¿¿Dijo...Peacecraft??

¤¤¤

-Y eso es todo por hoy, mañana veremos la formula de la curva y la definición, como tarea quiero que...

A pesar de ser la primera hora, la mitad de la clase se encontraba o dormida o haciendo gárgaras con escupo, mientras la otra mitad hacía como que escuchaba la clase o conversaban de lo maravilloso que había sido su fin de semana.

« Y pensar que es sólo la segunda semana de clases... » Pensó para sus adentros el profesor.

« Ojalá pusieran el mismo entusiasmo para conversar que para estudiar... »

-Bueno, ahora antes que se vayan, les voy a entregar el resultado de los exámenes de diagnóstico, a medida que se las entregue por favor abandonen la sala.

Meiran saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un petardo en el trasero y corrió al escritorio de Duo para ofrecer su ayuda al entregar las calificaciones, la que Duo declinó cortésmente, después de todo, entregar las pruebas es sólo tarea del docente. (1)

- Allamand?

Y así poco a poco fue quedando vacío el salón...

-Winner?

-Gracias profesor... ¤ sonrisa ¤

Francoise hizo señas por la ventanilla de la puerta, para que se apresurara en salir, pero Quatre sólo negó con la cabeza y apunto al maestro, insinuando que se iba a quedar un rato más. El chico, despechado, sacó un pañuelito desechable de su bolsillo y lo agitó para despedirse dramáticamente. Trowa, quien también estaba mirando por la ventana la 'interacción amorosa', golpeó al francés con el yeso de su mano directo en la nuca, para luego poner su mejor cara de yo no fui. Lamentablemente, con el rostro momificado no le resultó mucho, y Francoise al parecer no era de muy buenas pulgas...

-¡Qui te passe déficient mental!

-¡MfffGGGhhhFFggg hhgggffhhww!. Dijo Trowa...

Heero, quien estaba mirando desde adentro del salón, sólo alcanzó a ver como el franchute loco le saltaba encima a su amigo, mientras a este le saltaban las vendas por todas partes. Ante semejante situación, Heero se apresuró a salir en ayuda de su amigo antes que lo hicieran longaniza, mas Duo se interpuso en su camino.

-Creí haberte dicho que quería hablar contigo después de clases...

-¿Sí lo **se**, pero acaso no ve que el tipo ese está golpeando a mi AMIGO?

El joven profesor dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Niños...

Dorothy saltó encima de Francoise y comenzó a darle en el ojo con su zapato punta reina Isabel I, mientras que Relena trataba de re-envolver a Trowa con las hilachas que quedaban de las vendas.

Duo se rascó la nariz y cerró las persianas.

Lo ultimó que vio fue a Francoise, pellizcándole a Relena sus pechugas con odio.

¤ Suspiro ¤

-Bien muchachos, creo que ahora podremos conversar en paz, tomen asiento por favor.

Tanto Quatre como Heero tomaron una silla y se sentaron cerca del escritorio de Duo, mientras este tomaba asiento arriba de la mesa y cruzaba las piernas.

-Bien, voy a ser franco con ustedes. Esta es la primera vez que hago clases, por lo que estoy conciente que aun me falta un poco de experiencia con las relaciones interpersonales en el alumnado, pero, desde un principio ustedes dos son los que más me han causado problemas y quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo para poder llevarnos mejor.

Quatre sonrió megatónicamente.

-Pero profesor D-u-o. Dijo el chico, acentuando el d-u-o, para molestar a Heero, quien intentó patearle la rodilla en venganza, pero Quatre fue más rápido así que su agresor se dio contra la mesa.

« ...¡&%#%... »

-...Como decía...D-U-O. Yo le prometí que vendría y aquí estoy. Terminó batiendo las pestañas.

El joven maestro sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Yo sé Quatre, pero el problema aquí no es que hayas venido, sino el por qué estabas faltando, y hasta donde yo sé, se debe a que tu compañero que está aquí te estaba molestando no es así, Hiroshi?

-Eso a usted no le importa, además, yo hice lo que hice para defender a mi AMIGO de este enfermo...

-Miren quién habla...el Sor Teresa... Contestó Quatre con un desprecio.

-¿¿Ve como me trata profesor M-a-x-w-e-l-l, acaso piensa que por hacerle en el gusto tengo que aguantar que **ESTE** me humille??

-Hiroshi...

-¡Antes que llegara a esta escuela estábamos todos felices y contentos, pero tenía que llegar **EL **a pudrir a mis compañeros!...

-Hiroshi...

-¡Si lo golpeo es porque él se lo merece!. ¡Acaso no se da cuenta que quiere hundir a mi amigo y a la familia de él al igual que a la suya!. ¡¡Todo el mundo sabe la clase de persona que son los Winners, muy del ejército serán pero están todos **corruptos**!!...

-Hiroshi...

-¡Y claro yo soy el que siempre tiene la culpa! ¿Verdad?, todos los profesores apoyan al pobre niñito debilucho del monstruo de Heero, pero déjeme decirle que...

Duo le metió la corbata en la boca.

-Escúchame bien papagayo brasileño, quiero que Quatre sea tu tutor en matemáticas. Y antes que te pongas a gritar como un simio como acostumbras, déjame darte las razones.

Cara de horror sería poco para describir el semblante de Heero.

-...Veras, a pesar de haber faltado casi todo el año pasado a las horas presenciales, **ESTE** enfermo que ves aquí, fue el puntaje más alto de los cuatro cursos a los que le hago clases y **TU** fuiste el peor. Así que, o subes tus notas o tendrás que trabajar con el **ENFERMO** hasta estar a la par de tus compañeros. Este es tu último año en el Instituto y como tal deberías saber lo importante que es sacar buenas calificaciones para entrar a la Universidad.

Quatre sonrió gatunamente y se acercó a Duo para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. El profesor sonrió.

-Eso es todo Quatre, te puedes retirar, todavía tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Hiroshi.

-Sí profesor.

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡LO SABIA, ESTO ES UNA CONFABULACION EN CONTRA MIA Y LA GENTE DE BIEN DE ESTE PAIS, USTEDES DOS ESTAN IGUAL DE ENFERMOS, SON PAREJA EL PAR DE ASQUEROSOS Y QUIEREN DESTRUIR NUESTRA MORALIDAD, PERO NO LO VAN A CONSEGUIR, YA VERAN CUANDO MI PAPA SE ENTERE DE ESTO, LOS VA A HECHAR A LOS DOS DE ESTA ESCUELA EN MENOS DE CINCO SENGUNDOS, NO CONSEGUIRAN CORROMPERME A MI TAMBIEN CON SUS SUCIAS TRETAS REPUGNANTES!**

Winner lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de salir del salón y luego dijo...

-Madura imbecil.

Y se marchó.

« ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... »

-Hiroshi...

Duo se había levantado de la mesa y parado justo detrás de su alumno. Heero miró hacia abajo y soltó una carcajada.

-Me preguntaba donde te habías metido, para la otra avisa o te voy a aplastar, hahahahahahaha

-. . .

-Hahahaha, esto es ridículo, de verdad que eres enano, hahahaha parece que te hicieron sin ganas hahahahahahahahahaha...ha..hm...¿ha?

-. . .

-Hmmm, ¿Qué...qué era lo otro que me querías decir...? Murmuró Heero con una risita nerviosa.

-. . .

-S...si no me dices no puedo adivinar.

Duo hizo un además con el dedo para que Heero se acercara a su rostro. El chico bajó su cabeza cautelosamente y con suspicacidad, cuando escuchó a su profesor murmurar un par de palabras ininteligibles.

-...¿Huh...qué cosa?

Y volvió a hacerlo.

Heero se acercó un poco más, para tratar de captar mejor los farfullos del maestro. Cuando estaba a 5 centímetros de su boca se detuvo. El chico contempló nerviosamente los labios inmóviles del hombre, mientras esperaba que volviere a hablar.

Duo se empinó en la punta de sus pies, acercó su boca al oído del muchacho y susurró...

-Dije...

Una ráfaga helada recorrió la espalda de Heero.

« Será que él... »

-...Que...

« ...Pero cómo... »

-...Yo...

« ...Oh mi Dios... »

Y de pronto Heero estaba patas para arriba en la mesa del profesor con Duo sentado encima.

-**¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TUTEAR, A FALTAR EL RESPETO, A DESOBEDECER EN CLASES, A DESCALIFICARME, A DECIR QUE SOY UN ENANO, QUE SOY UN VIEJO PORQUE NO LO SOY, A QUE NO SE COMO HACER CLASES PORQUE SI SE, PUES PARA ESO ESTUDIE CINCO AÑOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SALI CON HONORES, QUE ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE TU CON TU CEREBRO DE HORMIGA PODRA CONSEGUIR EN LA VIDA, ME ENTENDISTE Y SOBRE TODO, NO QUIERO QUE JAMAS NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A... **

¤Una puerta se abre, destinos se cruzan...y queda el despelote...¤

-**...B E S A R M E!!!!!! **

-¿¿¡¡¡DUO!!!??

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

« ¿¿Pero que hace él acá?? »

« ¿¿Pero que hace él arriba de ese chico?? »

« No...no puede ser...mi padre dijo que jamás volvería, pero entonces, ¿Qué hace acá...no... no no no no no no ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!! »

Parado en la puerta estaba Milliardo Peacecraft, vistiendo su mejor traje de Armani.

Arriba de la mesa yacía Hiroshi Yui, con la mente en blanco.

Encima de Heero, estaba muy bien acomodado Douglas Maxwell pensando en la inmortalidad del tomate.

Nadie emitió una sola palabra...sólo un bramido animal se escuchó en todo el Cono sur...

-¡¡¡¡¡**ZZZZZEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSS**!!!!!

Mientras en cierta sala de profesores, las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner calientes como buen lunes....

-Mmmmmhhh...Cambiaste de colonia Treize...

Dijo tiernamente Wufei tirado en la alfombra, mientras su amado no dejaba pedazo de piel sin besar.

Entre tanto, en los patios del colegio, un francesito muy simpático, reía a todo pulmón.

-Tio Francoiiiiiiise, ¿Cuándo podemos pegarle a la piñataaaaaa?. Preguntaron los inocentes niñitos de párvulo.

-Oui, oui, denle no más niñós, con confianzá, el tío Trowa está feliz de jugar con ustedes...

Y con ESA confianza las adorables criaturas agarraron el palo más grande que encontraron y le dieron a Tutankatrowa en las bo...

Erm...

Ya...

¤¤¤

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

T.T Awwww perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar...fueron como...4 días x.x, es que estaba agónica en mi cama con mi moquillo colgando ;.; como odio el otoño! .

1)Se supone que así debería ser...se...supone...

¤ Se estira ¤...weno weno, poquito a poco van a empezar a llegar los washos y washas que me faltaban en el fic XD; , tengo calculado que me van a salir como mínimo unos 20 capítulos en total así que, dentro de los 5 próximos va a quedar la mansa ni que kgda XD;;;;;;;

O.o 67 reviews?...Y NO SON FAMILIARES MIOS! AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ya llegó la hora de:

**Pregunta pregunta y Mayu le achunta...**

_Revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwssssss_:

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: mataria al tipo que entre comillas violo a quatre, pero como le hizo mas bien que mal le perdono, por ahora XD ::_Awww no, no viste que después el consejo de actores de fanfics me demanda por maltrato!::_

tizia-san: Hola cielito _::Hola corazón!::_ ¿bajar Gundam Wig por el torrent? con la cola que tengo U ::_Pero que tiene!!!, yo me demoraba días en bajar mis películas cuando tenia dial up T.T, pero asi aprendí a cultivar mi paciencia ¤.¤:: _

Shinta Himura Matsumoto: oye tu fic esta extraordinario! y parece k eres de chile! es un agrado leer con modismos ke entiendo! _::Hahahaha siiiii soy mas chilena que los porotos!!!:: _

PD5: de ke parte de chile eres? _::De santiago, vivo en la florida .::_  
PD6:tienes otros fics? _::Nope, este es el primero que escribo : (::_

Kisuka: la pagina de obsesion es esta (esta larga por que es la sección en catellano, si quieres despu´ñes te paso la que esta en ingles):  
http:64.4.48.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?lang=ES&lah=82d6f457705eb63130e00f3bd20a19de&lat=1085591101&hmaction=http%3a%2f%2fob%2dsession%2enet%2f. _::Awww, no no washita de mi vida ., si yo se cual es la pagina de Obsesión porque yo soy la webmistress XD;, lo que pasa es que la washita Maryluz no puede entrar y no se porque T.T ::_

maryluz-mty: Y nop, no me muestra la pagina cuando le doy la direccion. _::Me doy T,T:: _

Uruyuy: No me extrañan los 50 review, tu fics va viento en popa y eso es genial, te felicito po el nuevo capitulo _::AH mi si 0!!!, gracias por el apoyo corazoncia :D :: _

TERRY MAXWELL: y no me digas pero ese vampiro enamorado de la luna por cierto que no era un toro O.O)..es Trowa _:: Erm...mano? es Trowa el toro enamorado de la luna?...Dice que Quatre aunque se parece a Sailor moon ella no levanta muertos...No entendi ni jota lo que dijo asi que mejor le pregunto otro dia :D;;; :: _

ASR: pd:felicidades por tu examen :: _Gracias 0_ ::

Akizuki-Ikeda: Akari la apunta con el dedo muajajajaja! D me volvere tu clon!! tu plagio!! tu doble!! tu otra mitad!! D ::_La mira nerviosamente y sale corriendo x.x:: _

Carmín: dime por favor quien es ese vampiro frances ::_No se T,T, preguntale a Francoise..erm...ups? ::_

zer0one: pero creo hay algunas cosas que necesitan mas descripción, ya se que apenas vas a sacar lso trapos escondidos, pero es que hay demasiado suspenso! ahh, bueno yap... _:: Si se, tengo la tendencia a dejar a todo el mundo taquicardico ,..sorry!! prometo tratar de ser mas descriptiva, ñaka ñaka.:: _

Lurvin: Oye este te salio largo aunque lo prefiero mas largo _::BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA..erm..perdon es que recien estaba leyendo un lemon y...:x;;;; mira n'a mas como me explotas la veintiunica neurona XD!:: _

Lady Une barton: Trowa es el loco de las mayas?? O.o _::No seeeee, mi mano sabe y no me quiere decir!!! T,T:: _

Maria Wong: Qué suerte que te fué bien en el exámen!! Espero que pueda decir lo mismo de mis parciales de la U _::FUERZA WASHITA!!!!, KE EL PORNO TE ACOMPAÑE ¤le envia sus onda porno¤:: _

Karla-chan: Chilena y buena pa' la talla tenía que ser xD...::_PAISANA WASHA DE MI HEART_!!!!::

Uh! Yo quero saber qué pasa con Wuffy y Treize ¤o¤ ::_Te JURO que se viene uno muy bueno con esos dos ], lo tengo medio preparadito ya...ñaka ñaka:: _

darkelliot: Bueno yo tambien escribo GundamPlace es uno de eloos pero...me atrevo a deicr ke no eres mujert no te ofendas pero dudo ke lo seas. ::_Washo, la verdad es que no se si sentirme honrada o levantar graciosamente mi dedo del medio :/, mira no se la verdad a que se debe tu comentario..erm..a lo mejor es porque escribo pene y no miembro palpitante XD;...pero, si doy fe de algo, es que soy 100% mujer hasta mi último cromosoma -,- ..., en fin, todavía mi cerebro dice 'lo sentimos pero este teléfono esta fuera de servicio, sírvase por favor marcar nuevamente' así que no se que más decirte ::_

Mayu pone cara de oveja y se va saltando hacia el horizonte...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeh...Beeeeeehhhhhhhhh.

Pd: Próximo capítulo, ni idea pa' cuando, pero va a estar re-weno XD!!!


	10. Pedagogía Emocional 9

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: [_Recuerdos_] ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábado.

[Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC]  
  
  
  
**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capitulo 9  
  
-_...¿Amor, si alguna vez me encuentras, te ruego, me darías una oportunidad, verías que soy tan distinto a lo qué fui?; -Rosey 'Love'._  
  
  
  
-Muy bien ahora que...estamos más calmados creo que podemos conversar... 

Duo comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.

Después del leve escándalo acontecido en la primera hora de clases, nuestro querido profesor tuvo que salir corriendo a la dirección para pedir autorización y sacar a Heero de la segunda hora, llevárselo a los cubículos destinado para las ayudantías, alias cuartucho de madera minúsculo, con una mesita y un par de sillas mientras Milliardo iba pegado a él como una rémora.

Camino a la salita descolgaron entre los tres a Trowa, quien todavía se balanceaba de cabeza, cual mono de goma, en uno de los árboles del patio de infantes.

El muchacho después de darle las 'mffgghhh' (gracias) se fue caminando medio chueco en dirección al segundo piso, presumiblemente a 1)Buscar a Francoise 2)Suicidarse.

Duo suspiró.

El trío prosiguió su camino sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Milliardo admirando el paisaje, Heero cabizbajo y Duo...catatónico. No muy lejos de ellos iba el par de gallinas cluecas (Relena y Dorothy), escondiéndose entre los matorrales, pisándoles los talones iban Meiran y Hilde y no muy atrás el rector de la escuela.

Pffffff, ¿Acaso creen que **EL** se perdería ver a tres tipos chupeteables como esos, meterse en un cuartuchito y no espiar? .Será calentón pero no imbecil.

¤ Chirp chirp chirp ¤

Los tres hombres llegaron finalmente al pequeño recinto y tomaron asiento, Heero en una silla, Milliardo en otra y Duo para variar, en la mesa. Así fue como llegaron a la posición actual.

Milliardo mirando el techo.

Heero mirando con odio a Milliardo y...

Duo jugando con los botones de su camisa. Este último fue quien decidió romper el hielo.

-Muy bien ahora que...estamos más calmados creo que podemos conversar. Supongo que aquí no tendremos interrupciones...

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE CREES QUE HACES AQUI ZECHS, ACASO MI PADRE NO TE DIJO QUE SI VOLVIAS A APARECER POR ACA TE IBA A CORTAR LAS BO...

-¡Heyyyyyyy mocoso cálmate, que me estas confundiendo!. Dijo Milliardo con cara de velocidad (todo el pelo hacia atrás empujado por el viento, alias, aliento huracánico de Heero y los ojos desencajados)

-¡¡¡SI CLARO QUE TE ESTOY CONFUNDIENDO DESGRACIADO!!!, ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA AHORA MISMO!

-Hiroshi...

-¡**QUE**!..digo...¿qué?

Duo sonrió y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con su alumno.

-Este que ves aquí no es Zechs Peacecraft, es su hermano...

-Menor por dos minutos. Dijo Mill.

-Menor por dos minutos. Repitió Duo con una sonrisa. -Milliardo.

Heero se rascó la cabeza como tratando de asimilar la información. Una polilla salió de la nada y revoloteó un par de veces en la oreja del muchacho, para volver a entrar a su cerebro. Una luz pareció iluminarse en sus ojos y concluyó.

-Hahahaha, ¿Y ustedes piensan que voy a creer semejante mentira?

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la frente de los otros dos hombres.

-Mira enano. Dijo Milliardo refiriéndose a Heero.

« ¿¿¿ENANO YO??? »

–Mi pupuchurris aquí presente no te está mintiendo, ese tarado de Zechs es mi hermano mayor, yo me llamo Milliardo Peacecraft, segundo hijo de los Peacecraft y hermano también de la arpía esa de novia que tienes.

Relena estornudó entre los matorrales.

-Ze...Zechs nunca me dijo que...

-¿Qué tenía un hermano?, lógico, mi lindo hermanito no le contaría a nadie que tenía un gemelo o que es estilista profesional...

-Pelu...

-¡DIJE ESTILISTA!, y la boca te queda donde mismo. Milliardo hizo un ademán con la mano y tomó su cabello en ella. –No cualquiera tiene un cabello tan sedoso y brillante como el mío, y mi muñi muñi lo sabe, por eso que es mi no...

-¡MILLIARDO!

-¡DUO!

-¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE YA, HACEN QUE ME HIERBA LA CABEZA!?. Gritó Heero llevándose ambas manos a su cráneo.

-Pfffff, y yo que pensé que a ti te hervía todo menos eso...Dijo Milliardo mientras admiraba la perfección de sus uñas.

-¡QUE COSA!

-Ayyyyyyy que niño más hosco...sigue así y vas a sufrir de hipertensión a los 18.

Heero se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

« ¿Será posible que de verdad sea el hermano?, el parecido es increíble...sin embargo su personalidad es completamente distinta... »

Milliardo hizo un puchero y miró a Duo desolado.

-Guñi guñi, ahora dime, qué hacías arriba de este mocoso ahí en el salón. Si no fuera porque confío tanto en ti pensaría que entre tu y él...

-**¡NO!**

-**¡NO! **

Respondieron los aludidos secamente y al mismo tiempo. Duo se rascó la nariz para variar, y se re-abotonó las mangas de su camisa.

-Yo sólo...le estaba explicando a Hiroshi algunas cosas sobre...

-Anatomía.

-Anato...¿QUE?. Hiroshi tu mejor cállate. Heero se encogió de hombros y se rió para sus adentros.

-Pupuchurris, todavía no me preguntas a que vine a tu escuela...

Duo miró con cara homicida a Milliardo, mientras este movía la cabeza de un lado para otro a lo Britney Spears. Heero, quién estaba muy feliz comiéndose las uñas agregó burlescamente...

-Ay si Dúo, respóndele a tu pupuchurro.

El profesor miró a Heero y le hizo un desprecio.

-¡Haz silencio usurpador de besos!.

-¡¡¡¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EL FUE EL ANIMAL QUE TE DIO UN LANGUETASO?!!!!!

-¿COMO QUE LANGUETASO, Y ESTE PORQUE SABE DE ESO? Respondió Heero alterado.

-Porque mi muñimuñi me cuenta todo lo que le pasa, ¿Verdad muñimuñi? Milliardo se acerco saltando en dos pies a Duo y lo abrazó por detrás. El pobre profesor respiró lastimosamente y bajó los brazos en señal de rendición.

« ¿Por qué Dios mío, por qué? »

-Bueno...para que lo sepas Duo, vine exclusivamente para dejarle en claro a este **bicho ojos rajados cabeza de papa**, que tu eres solamente mío y que sólo YO puedo besarte.

Y que le han dicho a Milliardo; le estampó un beso jugoso en toda la cara que dejó a Duo más mojado que esponja de baño.

Por dos segundos Heero se imagino a Milliardo transformado en perro y meando la pierna de Duo, marcando su territorio.

-Ewwwww, Mill...

-¿O...o...o sea que si..si es GAY?. Heero abrió los ojos de par en par. No muy lejos Relena y Dorothy exclamaron, con furor y a coro.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOH ES GAY!

Un poco más atrás, Meiran y Hilde suspiraron...

-¡OOOOOOOOOOH ES GAY!

Y entre los matorrales, cierto viejo subido de temperatura cantó...

-¡0o0o0o0o0o0o0oH ES GAY!

Y tal como en una buena novela Shakespierana Duo bajó el telón del primer acto...erm...

Bajo la persiana del mísero cuarto.

¤¤¤

El Instituto de la Divina Providencia para alumnos de alto rendimiento...

Nombre impuesto por dos concursantes de trabalenguas.

Estaba ubicado en la parte más alta de la ciudad, era un edificio amarillo pálido, de rejas grandes y negras; variados tipos de árboles, rosales circundaban el inmueble mientras que en su parte de más altura, una campana de bronce traída por el tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo de Dorothy desde Italia, coronaba majestuosamente la torre construida para el bicentenario de la institución. Y es aquí en este preciso lugar donde ya hace años Treize y Wufei se encontraban todos los lunes en anonimato.

Dicen que la característica más común de adolescentes, bueno, lo que prácticamente les diferencia de una persona adulta y formada, son los cambios repentinos de humor. Eso te lo enseñan en segundo año de universidad cuando estas estudiando pedagogía. Y por eso no debes sentirte mal si un alumno que te idolatra un día al otro quiere matarte...son cosas...que pasan.

Bueno, aun así y sabiendo todo esto hay momentos en los que uno de verdad no esta preparado para enfrentar ciertas... 'cosas'.

Lamentablemente para Treize, HOY era uno de esos momentos.

-NO TE PIENSO ESCUCHAR, TIENES MI ULTIMATUM, SI TE GUSTA BIEN Y SI NO...**CHUPATE UN OJO! **

Quien dice que los asiáticos no son fogosos, debería tomar una cita con Wufei...

-¡Pero Wufei, estas siendo irracional!. ¡¡¡TU SABES QUE YO TE AMO PERO NO PUEDO!!!

...Y de paso ir a comprarle un 'armonil' (1) a la farmacia.

Treize no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría contenerse. Wufei se le insinuaba cada día más y él...no era de fierro.

Desde el principio de su relación, habían decidido tener un día a la semana para, _ehem_ ...digamos que llevar su relación a un plano más íntimo, este año el día elegido había sido el día lunes, ya que ningún profesor tenía turno en la tarde y podían estar solos para hacer...lo que fuera. Esto no quiere decir que fueran a apretujarse los huesos mutuamente o algo por el estilo, si no que era más...

Como decirlo...su día..._carnal... _

¤ Chirp chirp chirp ¤

Que de todas formas tenía menos carne que un wantan, pues Treize todavía estaba traumatizado con la idea de acostarse con un menor de edad y eso a Wufei no le hacía ninguna gracia...

¿Holaaa, 17 años, novio que tiene mejor físico que 'The Rock', hormonal, y todavía virgen?

...Pffffffff...

Digamos que Wufei si tenía razones para estar...molesto.

Así que cuando aquel día de marzo, nuestro buen amigo se presentó ante su novio, para la que sería una nueva sección matinal de arrumacos con un discurso distinto, digamos que a Treize como mínimo se le calló...un pelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _-**¡¡¡¡TREIZE KRUSHRENADA, TE JURO QUE SI HOY TE SIGUES HACIENDO EL DESENTENDIDO, TE ARRANCAS UNA VEZ MAS ESTA TARDE Y FINALIZAMOS EL DIA DE OTRA MANERA QUE NO SEA CON TUS PELOTAS METIDAS EN MI TRASERO, TERMINAMOS NUESTRA RELACION, ESTOY CANSADO DE ESPERAR Y NO VOY A DISCUTIR CONTIGO LOS PRO Y CONTRAS OTRA VEZ, TE DESEO Y TE DESEO AHORA, Y SI TU NO ME QUIERES ENTONCES ME IRE CON OTRO QUE SI LO HAGA!!!!, ¿¿¿ESTA CLARO??? ¡¡FIN, CAPUT, OWARI, TATA!! **_]

Bueno..quizás más de un pelo, si ustedes me entienden...

Pobre profesor Treize, ¡OH MARTIR DE LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES!, ¡EL PAPA DE LOS DOCENTES!. ¿Qué demonio lascivo habría entrado en el cuerpo de su pobre e inocente chinito, para qué se comportara de una manera tan...tan...

¿¡Heero Yuiesca!?

¿Qué hacer...entregarse a los pecados de la carne y hacerse chupete a su alumno, arrancarle la ropa con los dientes y arrojarle contra la pared mientras este le arañaba la espalda gritando y gimiendo por más, escondido por ahí en el subterráneo del gimnasio de la escuela?.

No el 'jamás' había pensado semejante cosa...

...

...

...Ya dije que jamás.

¿Oh rogarle a Wufei que esperara 5 meses más, que era lo que faltaba para su cumpleaños número 18?

Cule... o no cule... esa es la pregunta.

Treize suspiró y miró por entre las persianas de su oficina un par de gorriones que iban pasando. Esta vez no sería fácil convencer a Wufei, Treize sabía perfectamente lo que son las hormonas a los 17 años, sobre todo en los...je je je, orientales.

¿Acaso el kamasutra no fue escrito por orientales?

Ok bueno...casi orientales.

« Je, je je je »

Pero no podía claudicar ahora, si se rendía y le hacía caso a 'eso' que tenía ahí 'abajo', lo más probable es que ambos se terminaran arrepintiendo, y si había de hacerle el amor a Wufei, quería que al menos: fuera en una cama, después de haber bailado, tomado champagne, comido algo...

¤ Suspiro ¤

-Wufeiiiiiiiiiii...¡¡¡¡¿Porque tenía que ser justo hoy, TENGO QUE TOMARLE DOS PRUEBAS A LOS DEL NIVEL 3?!!!!

¤ Llanto ¤

¤¤¤

Quinze se secó el sudor de su frente. Ya llevaba mil quinientos abdominales y aun no podía quitarse aquella molestia de su pecho.

El ácido láctico comenzó a hacer efecto, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas vacías del gimnasio de la familia y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Ejercitar el cuerpo era algo natural en la vida de un soldado, quinientos abdominales en la mañana, después salir a trotar por uno cuarenta minutos, y otros quinientos abdominales antes de irse a dormir. Pero hoy...

Hoy no era entrenamiento, hoy tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Quentin vendría a visitarlos, iban a verse después de cuatro años de separación.

¿Qué le diría?

¿Volverían a tocar el tema o actuarían como si nada?

¿Y qué pasaría con Quatre?. Si Quentin se enteraba que a Quatre le gustaba ese mocoso...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh que desastre!.

Quinze se rindió finalmente y aceptó que el ejercicio no le ayudaría con sus nervios, se apresuró en desvestirse, dejando en evidencia su musculatura atletica y darse una larga ducha. Quizás debajo del agua, podría aclarar un poco más su mente.

Mientras que adentro del gimnasio, todas las empleadas de la casa...estaban con sangre de narices.

¤¤¤

-Oh mon cher...nadié me dijó que esté país ergá tan divergtidó. Dijo Francoise mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de Quatre, quien dio un respingo e inevitablemente se ruborizaba.

Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los asientos de la biblioteca, la ancianita que antedía ya se había ido a almorzar y sólo quedaban dos o tres estudiantes absorbidos en los libros.

No..no a lo Fushigi Yugi.

-Bueno...no siempre es así Francoise, digamos que este año en particular las cosas han andado un poco movidas. El chico sintió como los labios del francés se movían delicadamente por su cuello y formaban una sonrisa.

-Al menós me alegró de habegr venidó y salvadó de ese mutante momificadó cherry.

Quatre suspiró tristemente.

-Trowa...él...no es una mala persona pero...

_Pasos sordos. _

_Recuerdos latentes. _

-...Pero no creo que jamás vallamos a llevarnos bien. El y yo somos de dos mundos completamente distintos, por más que quisiera, Trowa y yo nunca encajaríamos.

-¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!

Francoise y Quatre voltearon la cabeza, para encontrarse frente a frente con...

-Alle!, ¿Qué al fin tergminaron de jugar a la piñata, ciclople momificadó?

-¡Cállate, franchute hediondo, que no vine a hablar contigo!. Masculló Trowa con algo de dificultad. –Quatre, ven conmigo, tu y yo necesitamos conversar.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? Preguntó molesto.

-¿¿¿Yo??? ¡ESPIANDOLOS!,¿Y para qué, acaso voy a andar espiando a una persona tan incompatible como tu?

Quatre pestañeo.

Francoise pestañeo.

Trowa pestañeo.

-¡Y no nos estabás espiandó, dices piergnas de alambgré! Dijo Francoise molesto.

-Bueno, ya basta, sólo escuché eso por casualidad...yo...Quatre, por favor ven conmigo, ¿si?. Quatre lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con suspicacidad. -¿Acaso crees que soy tonto, tu crees que voy a ir así nada mas contigo, de seguro Heero me debe estar esperando a la salida para golpearme?

-No Quatre, te juro por lo más sagrado que de verdad necesito hablar contigo...yo...

¤ Slap ¤

¤¤¤

-¿Qué me valla? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Duo suspiro lastimosamente por la decimonovena vez en el día, mientras a Milliardo se le llenaban los ojos de...agua.

-Mill, tengo que volver a clases, y no quiero seguir dándole... Miró a Heero de reojo, quien seguía comiéndose las uñas y riéndose entre dientes como una comadreja. -...Más espectáculos a este niño.

Milliardo pateó el piso maduramente. -¡Pero...y qué pasara si el desea atacarte nuevamente!.

Los ojos del joven Peacecraft comenzaron a tornarse redondos y brillantes, mientras les seguía entrando agua, las pestañas parecieron alargársele y las pupilas se transformaron en dos lazers diminutos.

-Mill...aunque me pongas cara de carnero degollado, tengo que volver al salón, ¡ya perdí dos clases!.

Milliardo se encogió de hombros y miro a Heero asesinamente, mientras este se preguntaba si se vería muy feo el comerse las uñas de los pies delante del profesor.

-Está bien mi amor, nos vemos **esta noche. **Y diciendo este, le estampó un segundo beso al profesor en los labios y se marchó.

-. . .

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Hiroshi se levantó desde la comodidad de su silla y abrazó a Duo por la espalda, este al sentir los brazos de su alumno dio un respingo nervioso. Heero se rió en su oído.

-Usted no se parece a ningún profesor que haya tenido Duo, usted me gusta mucho ¿sabe?.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Duo mientras se soltaba de entre los brazos de su alumno, tartamudeó un 'vete a clases' y se marchó corriendo desde el pequeño estudio. Heero le vió desaparecer entre los pasillos de la escuela apoyando su cabeza en el marco de puerta, sonrisa en el rostro.

« No pareces ser tan malo después de todo Duo Maxwell »

¤¤¤

Trowa no sabía que es lo que más le había dolido, si la cachetada que le dio Quatre, o el despreció que le hizo mientras se marchaba del brazo con el franchute miserable.

« No quiero perderte Quatre... »

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos iba, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Wufei le pasó por encima furioso...

-**¡CORRETE PARA ALLA IDIOTA! **

...Y lo dejó pegado en una ventana.

Wufei siguió su camino como si nada y se encerró en la sala de los cursos básicos, Trowa a duras penas se despegó del vidrio cuando Treize salió corriendo de la nada y lo tiró contra la pared...

-¡Lo siento hijo, cosas de fuerza mayor!

...Trowa suspiró resignado.

Hoy no era su día.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando Duo le pasó corriendo por encima con las manos en el rostro cubriendo su cara enrojecida.

« Esto ya no se puede poner peor.. »

¡ERROR!, ley de Murphy número 16, _'cuando piensas que nada puede ser más horrible, se pone peor' _

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHACHOS MIREN, AQUI ESTA LA PIÑATA!!!!!!!!!! **

« Ay Dios »

¤¤¤

Duo corrió hacia los salones sin mirar hacia donde iba (si no pregúntenle a Trowa).

« Mi vida es completamente decadente, mi alumno me besuquea, mi amigo me acosa, el director es un viejo caliente, mi gato está del lado de mi amigo...que más me podría pasar. »

En eso estaba cuando abrió una de las puertas de las salas de básica y se encontró con Wufei y Treize...

Desnudos

Arriba de la mesa del profesor

Sudorosos

Teniendo sexo.

¤¤¤ 

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

1)Pastillas para los nervios que venden en Chile.

Perdón por la demora, pero es que cuando me dijeron, Mayu demórate un poco más en actualizar, agarré papa y hasta se me fue las inspiración .. de hecho pa' escribir este capitulo tuve que bajarme la banda sonora de Shrek 2 T-T.

Lo otro...prometo responder todas sus consultas que me dejaron en las reviews en los próximos capítulos porque si lo hago ahora, me van a salir más larga las respuestas que el fic en si XD;;;;;;;,. De todas manera un millón de gracias a todas mi washas que me dan apoyo capitulo a capitulo...es emocionante ,.

Sobre que va a pasar con Wufei, Treize y Duo o si Trowa se terminará de levantar del suelo algún día...sólo Dios lo dirá. Espero que me dure las inspiración pa' escribir otro capitulo pronto y no se le reviente a nadie la hiel XD.

Un besosotote pa todas y todos, si hay washitos leyendo esto (no hay que ser sexista)- tataaaa.

Ya llegó la hora de:

**Pregunta, pregunta y Mayu le achunta... **

****

_Revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwssssss_:

**Vale:** ¿Quinze no es homosexual no?, ¿Tiene pareja, o le vas a poner pareja?

**Mayu responde:** Erm, la verdad es que...XD; al principio dije, ya bueno que todos los Winner sean gay bwahahha, después dije, nah como tanto, ni que fuera genético...después dije, bah y que importa si es genético?, así que al final decidí...que si :D;;;. Ahora el problema es que quien es SU pareja x.x te lo explico...erm :X;

**maryluzmty:** Eso quiere decir que la historia ira pasando poco a poco hasta llegar al 2004? O la situas en 1990 y allí se va a quedar?

**Mayu responde:** XD Ya mi chanchita, como 'tamos en confianza y nadie está leyendo esto... (mira para todos lados) te cuento que SI XD; van a transcurrir los 14 años, ahora no he decidido si los voy a condensar todos en ESTE fic o lo haré por Arcs. Sólo el tiempo y mi mano dirán, todavía no he conversado con mi dedo chico.

**Carmín:** ...sabes, quiero que se descubra el embarazo de Relena, y, y bueno a medida que pasen los caps. te iré diciendo, jjajaja, como si fuera mio...bueno alivianate de ese catarro...y muchos besos pata ti.

**Mayu responde:** ¤ ojos brillosos del gatito de shrek 2 ¤ Mi mano nunca me dijo eso :O, voy a tener que hablar con ella, anda filtrando información!!!

**Uru Yuy: **Esperare con muchas ganas el siguiente capitulo

**Mayu responde:** Awwww, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas.

**Perla: **la verdad esta historia me gusto mucho a ecepcion de que duo tenga el cabello corto pero en fin

**Mayu responde:** Mwahahahahha, no sufras perlita XD mira que ya se viene el cabello de Duo en gloria y majestad

**Akizuki-Ikeda: **oh... por favor !! quiero tu autografo!! quiero tener tu foto estampada en una polera ke diga 'kawaii mayu fan' xDD XD no me digas que te asuste con eso xDD se hacer cosas peores

**Mayu NO responde y sale corriendo. **

Pone cara de oveja y se va saltando hacia el horizonte...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeh...Beeeeeehhhhhhhhh.

Pd: Verdad que esto ya parece consultorio amoroso? XDDDDD ¤venga con Mayu y ella le soluciona su problema¤

Pd2: Si se que el capitulo me salió cortito pero...NO ME PRESIONEN QUE ME TRAUMO ::muere::


	11. Pedagogía Emocional 10

_Disclaimers y advertencias referirse al prologo_

Parejas: **OCx2**; **3x4**; **13x5**; 6x1; ** 1x2x1**

Claves: (_Recuerdos_) ; «Pensamientos»; _¤_Sonidos_¤_

Dedicado a Ocha (MI BETA) y a su amor platónico, que hacen que me sangre el cerebro todos los sábados y a toda-o-s quienes me dejaron reviews durante estos meses, que son tantos que ya no se como agradecérselos. 

Nota: Si este fic llega a ser borrado de por favor revisen mi blog pues lo más probable es que ahí ponga la nueva dirección de este.

Una tropa de **ñoños bocones homofóbicos ociosos** no me va a detener de escribir perversidades ni a mi ni a los que ya les han borrado sus trabajos. Y si quieren guerra la van a tener. Sigan leyendo historias para niñitos no más, si todos sabemos que igual se masturban en la noche...

Y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

«Este es un fic AU y todos los personajes están BIEN OCC»

**Pedagogía Emocional**  
Capítulo 10

-..._Y después de todo este tiempo espero que comprendas, que a veces la ropa no hace al hombre; -George Michael 'Freedom''_

-Miren parece que ya está volviendo en sí...

-Córranse, hay que darle aire.

-¡Yo se lo doy boca a boca!

-Cállate ordinaria.

-¡Uy! si habló Sor Tanga de la Castidad...

Meiran sacudió su cabeza mientras Hilde corría a buscar a la enfermera de la escuela, las demás miembros del DMILFE – Duo Maxwell I love you forever – observaban desconsoladas como la desvalida figura de su profesor, postrada en aquella camilla de escuela, volvía a cobrar vida...

...O quizás no.

La enfermera llegó corriendo algunos minutos más tarde con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme mal puesto. -¿Pe-pe-ro qu-que ra-ra-yos p-p-p-asó, por qué n-n-no me llama-ma-ma-ron inmediata-ta-ta-tamente?. Preguntó horrorizada. –Preferimos traerlo directo a la enfermería señora, respondió Meiran tranquilamente. –Lo encontramos tirado afuera de nuestro salón, nadie sabe lo que le pasó.

-M-m-muy b-b-bien v-voy a ir a avis-s-sarle al d-d-director p-p-para qu-que traigan una am-bu-bu-lancia, ya v-v-vuelvo. Rezongó la mujer y salió disparada por la puerta.

Silvia se jaló el cabello y puso los ojos blancos. -¡¡De todas las enfermeras del mundo, teníamos que tener a una tartamuda!!. ¡Para cuando termine de contarle lo que pasó al director; el profesor ya se habrá muerto!

-No os preocupéis. ¡OH! Compañeras de amarguras pues no todo estad perdido. Exclamó Meiran, poniendo cara de Don Quijote de la Mancha. –Lo que vuestras mercedes tened que hacer es ir a la guarida del enemigo y robadle su caña mágica para comunicaros con el mago curandero.

-¿¡...!?

Silencio Sepulcral.

-¡Que vayamos donde Heero y le saquemos el celular para llamar a cualquier clínica, él es el único que tiene uno!

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Dicho esto, una estampida de mujeres feroces salió en búsqueda de su objetivo, sin notar que el objeto de su deseo ya había vuelto en sí. Duo suspiró y se llevo su mano izquierda a la frente, su reloj de pulsera le indico con números sangrientos la hora.

4:15 pm

« Otro día más sin clases »

-...Mmh...

-Treize y Wufei...

-Treize **Y** Wufei...

-TREIZE Y WUFEI...

-**¡OH DIOS MÍO TREIZE Y WUFEI!**

¤ Desmayo ¤

-Por un demonio Wufei, te dije que esto no era una buena idea. Dijo KRUSHRENADA mientras trataba de cubrir sus partes íntimas con un cuaderno. –Ahora no podemos regresar a buscar nuestra ropa, no podemos irnos, no podemos tomar un taxi...

Chang lo miró colérico. – ¿Ah, sí?, ¡Claro como **TODO** fue culpa mía, como si **NUNCA** te hubiera advertido que quería tener sexo, como si **YO** hubiere sido el que me saltó encima del escritorio!. ¿Por qué en vez de criticarme me pasas una hoja de ese cuaderno? se me está congelando el trasero.

El profesor suspiró amargamente.

-Además fue idea tuya el que nos subiéramos a la ventana...

Treize volvió a suspirar.

-Es verdad que los árboles nos tapan y todo pero...

Suspiro.

-Creo que me acaba de dar un aire y un gorrión se me acaba de parar en el...

¤ Chirp chirp chirp ¤

Heero salió con cara de 'we-are-the-champions' del cuarto de aseo, hoy había sido un día muy estresante y agotador. Después de encontrarse con aquel clon del hijoputa Zechs y molestar un rato al saco de caca de su profesor, se encontraba en un estado de tal turbación 'mental'(1) que no habiendo nada mejor al alcance, se tiró a lo primero que encontró, dícese del latín:

Enfermerus horripilantilis tartamudis.

Por lo que ahora estaba en el umbral de la relajación y felicidad magnánima.

Se dirigió al baño donde se lavó las manos y los dientes. No quería, después de todo, que el olor a perro muerto de la vieja se le pegara a su (desde luego sólo desde el punto de vista de Heero) ¡OH!, tan deseado, parecido a un dios(2) varonil y caliente cuerpo. Se dispuso ir a buscar a su amigo Trowa a quien le había parecido divisar, por alguna extraña razón, pegado en una ventana.

Secó sus manos rápidamente, pero al intentar salir del baño se encontró con un aquelarre de mujeres escupiendo baba de sus fauces.

Bueno...lo que en realidad vio Heero, fue al DMILFE intentando quitarle el celular-tipo ladrillo-nuevecito de paquete de sus manos, pero digamos que las neuronas cerebrales del susodicho no siempre hacían sinapsis y bueno...

-¡Heero Yui, te exigimos que nos entregues tu celular, es una emergencia!. Exclamaron.

El 'estudiante' se rascó la cabeza con un dedo, miró hacia techo alzando una ceja y luego poso su mirada en Meiran.

« Mmmmh, a esta todavía no me la he agarrado... »

-Heero Yui, suelta tus armas y entréganos el celular. Bramó Hilde.

-¿Mis armas?, ¡Pero si las necesito para hacer pipi!

-...

Meiran agarró al malviviente-subnormal de la corbata y le jaló hasta ponerlo a su nivel visual. –Ahora me vas a entregar ese celular por las buenas...

Heero pestañeó un par de veces; se preguntó, mientras algunas de las células en su cerebro despertaban después de algunos meses en desuso, por qué aquella mocosa iba a exigirle a EL, a don HEERO YUI, amo y señor del prostíbulo 'donde Juanita perdió la cerecita', que le entregara su flamante Nokia modelo año 1 antes de Cristo.

-¿Y cómo para qué sería? preguntó intrigado. A lo que Meiran replicó molesta:

-El profesor Maxwell está enfermo, y necesitamos una ambulancia. Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido y sólo un sonido salió de sus labios...

-¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!

Milliardo iba cantando cual Mary Poppins por las asoleadas calles de la ciudad...

_Chim chimenea, chim chimenea, chim chim cherro _

_Al guapo de Duo me lo agarro yoooo... _

_Chim chimenea, chim chimenea, chim chim cherro _

_En el cuello de Duo le deje un chupooon_

-Bwahahha, no creo que a ese mocoso le queden ganas de meterse con MI pupuchurro de manjar. Mocoso mal criado, tiene que aprender cual es su lugar, ¡Qué se cree, que sólo porque tiene más dinero que el banco del Estado me va a andar manoseando la mercancía!

Milliardo se detuvo enfrente de una tienda para observar en la vitrina si el delineador de ojos se le había corrido del rostro y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Por supuesto que no se le había corrido, después de todo era su súper fórmula secreta extra shine water-proof, water-resister, water-close, water-water que en uno años más lo haría archi.super.hyper.mega.recontra.requete rico, muchísimo más rico que a toda la chusma inconsciente de su familia y podría finalmente expandir su imperio estilístico a la cosmetología masculina.

« Nyahahahahaha »

Desde luego su imperio no estaría completo sin un rey a su lado...

« Por eso debo convencer a Duo a como de lugar que no se vaya con ese cuatro ojos 'yo amo a Pitágoras, porque Pitágoras invento la raíz cuadrada' a Alemania, pero para eso... »

-¡¡¡¡TENGO QUE ESTAR RADIANTE!!!!!

Todas las personas a quince kilómetros a la redonda le quedaron mirando espantados tal como si estuvieren presenciando un beso con lengua entre George Bush y Tony Blair(3) en televisión nacional. El menor de los mellizos Peacecraft se empolvó un poco más la nariz, sin importarle las miradas de 'pero a este de dónde lo soltaron' y se aplicó un poco de mascara en sus pestañas, mas se detuvo estupefacto ante una visión.

Ahí en la vitrina había...

-...Pero si esto es...

-...Es...

-¡¡ES EL DESTINO!!

...Un hermoso... vestido de novia.

« Me pregunto si lo tendrán de mi talla »

¤ . . . ¤

Trowa reptó por todo el suelo del segundo piso de su escuela hasta llegar a la escalera de incendio, luego rodó escalera abajo, donde se torció un pie. Siguió arrastrándose por el piso hasta llegar a la enfermería, chocando con una fuente de agua que se encontraba en el pasillo, quedando ciego de un ojo. Cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía abrir la puerta por las vendas.

« Demonios, y ahora como mierda la abro... » Se preguntó filosóficamente.

En eso una idea brillante cruzó por su mente. Con el ojo bueno que le quedaba, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, abrió la boca y se dispuso a girar la perilla de la puerta con los dientes.

La primera vez no le resultó, el sabor metálico de la chapa y el tamaño de la manilla no ayudaban en nada a su cometido, por lo que decidió intentarlo una nueva vez pero ahora metiéndosela adentro toda de una vez y girarla con la lengua.

« Si me vieran mis compañeros de fútbol... »

Lentamente deslizó el fierro por su paladar e inclinando la cabeza logró moverlo unos centímetros.

« Sólo un poco más... »

El metal giró lentamente sobre su eje y se abrió sin más ceremonia.

« ¡Sí! »

-¡NO, ESE KRUSHRENADA ME VA A OIR!

Un muy ofuscado Douglas Maxwell salió corriendo de la enfermería atragantando a Trowa con la perilla en el proceso y dejándole pegado, manilla en boca contra la pared.

« ¡¿##"&?! »

-¡Trowa por la puta que mierda estas haciendo!. Preguntó un horrorizado Heero, rodeado por un batallón de mujeres, quienes habían llegado al lugar a ayudar a su profesor caído.

Por un instante todo se detuvo, sólo se podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Yui y las hojas cayendo de los árboles. En eso un grito ensordecedor enmudeció a la población estudiantil...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Trowa Barton está teniendo sexo oral con la puerta!!!!!!!

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los rezongos del profesor en fuga.

¤ ...¿Chirp? ¤

Dorothy estaba furiosa, no, no furiosa, furibunda es la palabra. Desde luego sabía que Hiroshi se había agarrado a la tartamuda a la hora de almuerzo y encima había tenido que oír a Relena rezongando toda la bendita mañana por la ausencia de éste, por la aparición-desaparición de su hermano perdido, o más bien dicho perdido a la fuerza y por los moretones que le había dejado Francoise después de la pelea para salvar a su momi...er...novio.

Pero pronto todo eso cambiaría, aun no tenía el plan definido, pero lo que sí sabía es que deseaba cuanto antes meter a Heero a su cama y no dejarle salir jamás.

Ya había pasado cuatro noches en vela pensando en cómo hacer que expulsaran al 'maldito profesor' Maxwell de la escuela, y ya estaba visto que aun por ser gay nada iba a conseguir por ese lado, si es sólo de mirar a semejante director de escuela...

Por lo que tendría que pensar en algo muchísimo peor, algo aberrante, algo devastador, algo...algo como fotografiar a Maxwell teniendo sexo con un árbol o algo semejante. No que pudiera conseguir algo así en aquellos días, mucho menos con la tecnología incipiente que había en el país, donde lo más avanzado que existía en computación era el lenguaje L.O.G.O(4) y los teléfonos celulares que parecían ladrillos con una antena de automóvil pegada a los lados.

« No se cómo, pero prepárate Duo Maxwell, tus días en esta escuela están contados...hahahaha... »

-Dorothyyyyyy...mira la faja de esta revista, ¿Tu crees que me quede sexyyy?

« Que cruz...Dios mío, que cruz »

-¡TREIZE KRUSHRENADA SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, TE DOY 30 SEGUNDOS PARA VENIR A MI ENCUENTRO ANTES QUE VAYA YO PERSONALMENTE A CORTARTE TU SABES QUE!

El joven profesor no sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allá en el cielo, pero lo que fuere no debía ser nada prometedor. Para Duo, quién a pesar de todo profesa la religión judía, Jesús estaba pensando...'¡Ah miren parece que el pequeño Douglas está aburrido, por que no le arruinamos la vida lo más que se pueda, justo el año cuando tiene que empezar a ganarse la vida, a ver si se divierte!', entonces Dios envió a la tierra al ángel de 'déjame-morir-ahora-porque-mi-vida-es-miserable' a ver qué podía hacer, hasta que encontró al colegio con el alumnado más enfermo / psicópata y dijo 'Ah, esto servirá' y lo puso ahí par vivir el infierno en la tierra a destajo.

-¡TREIZE KRUSHRENADA, TE QUEDAN MENOS DE TRES SEGUNDOS!

Y no conforme con eso, resulta que ahora uno de los profesores de los cuales pensó podría ser amigo, se estaba aprovechando de un alumno en ¡**Sus** narices!

-¡Psssst, Duo..acá arriba...!

« ¿...? »

-Profesor Maxwell, no grite, estamos aquí arriba

« ¿Pero qué mierd...? »

Finalmente, nuestro buen profesor se decidió a mirar desde donde venían los susurros cuando, para su 'sorpresa', se encontró frente a frente con el trasero desnudo de Wufei Chang quien rápidamente procedió a taparle la boca con ambas manos y a arrojarle al arbusto más cercano.

-Shhhh profesor, no grite, yo le puedo explicar todo pero por favor no nos acuse. Treize y yo le juramos que no es nada de lo que usted está pensando así que le ruego que nos de una oportunidad y nos escuche. Duo miró al chico fijamente a los ojos, buscando veracidad en sus palabras, resignado y dándose cuenta que oyendo lo que este tenía que decir era la única manera de obtener una explicación, asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con la mano indicando su cooperación.

El chico suspiró aliviado y dejó caer sus manos sobre sus partes...er...íntimas.

-Profesor...yo...

-¿Dónde está Treize, Wufei? y quiero la verdad.

-B..bueno...él verá...la verdad es que él está todavía en el segundo piso señor. Respondió Chang evadiendo los ojos del docente.

-¿Y que hace TODAVÍA en el segundo piso WUFEI?. Preguntó Douglas exasperado. –No me digas que se anda escondiendo, porque si es así te juro que...

-¡NO!, no señor no es nada de eso. Lo que sucede es que está tratando de recuperar nuestra ropa...señor. El mayor de los jóvenes tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y le entregó su chaqueta a su pupilo. –Erm...bueno, y entonces cuando piensa bajar. Preguntó este rascándose la nariz. –No lo se señor, supongo que...cuando consiga ponerse su ropa interior. Respondió Wufei estornudando. –Pero si lo desea puede ir a buscarle al salón C, la última vez que hablamos estaba en la ventana...

« ¿!Ventana!?»

-N...no es necesario, quédate aquí que traeré algo de ropa y después conversamos, ¿De acuerdo?. Chang sólo asintió bajando los ojos.

-¿Profesor, usted no piensa hacerle daño a Treize verdad, digo no es que yo no haya querido que esto pasara,..El...el es un buen hombre, sabe?. Duo giró sus talones y se marchó sin decir nada.

« ...Buena persona, no me hagas reír, no tienes idea de lo que ese hombre iba a hacerte, no tienes idea lo que se sufre... »

Heero estaba desesperado y ya no quedaban uñas en sus manos para aplacar su ira. -¡Pero en que coño estabas pensando Barton, tú mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, tú...qué CREES que van a decir los del equipo de fútbol cuando se enteren que estabas dándole de mamadas a una PUERTA!, o sea...yo se que estos días no has estado mucho con Dorothy y que la desesperación puede llevar a la gente a extremos, pero NO a ESOS extremos. ¿No pudiste haber elegido otra puerta siquiera, una no tan visible...o por último un perromgffffghg...? El muchacho le metió un puñado de vendas en la boca a su 'amigo'.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez Heero y déjame hablar!, dijo Trowa iracundo. –Lo que yo estaba haciendo era tratar de abrir la puerta, no de tener sexo con ella. ¿Y que es eso de un perro, acaso estás enfermo?. Heero sólo se chupo su dedo pulgar. –Meh...ya decía yo que no tenías las bolas...

-¿Que QUE?. Exclamó la momia. –¿¡Ahora quieres acostarte con animales, es que no puedo creerlo Hiroshi Yui, es que no piensas nada más que con tu palo, que es eso de un PERRO!?.

-No hagas melodrama Trowa, además no hablaba de un perro...hablaba de la puerta.

« ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿...???!!!!»

-Que quieres que le haga, los metales me excitan.

« **¡¡¡¡¿¿¿...???!!!! **»

-Ya no quiero escucharte...ya no quiero escuc...

El más bajo de los muchachos se sentó en la camilla de la enfermería pensativo y se rascó la mejilla. –Oye Trowa, de casualidad no haz visto a 'bolsa de caca'(5), digo, me dijeron que lo habían visto por la enfermería y cómo tu estabas acá haciendo...bueno...tus cosas...

-Huevón tarado, ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada y sí, si vi a bolsa de caca, ahora dime que geniaaaaaal idea se te ocurrió. Hasta cuando vas a seguir peleando con ese profesor, al final el que va a salir perdiendo eres tú.

-O tú.

-¿Perdón?

-Adivina la maravillosa idea de bolsa de caca. Heero saltó ágilmente camilla abajo y procedió a cruzar los brazos detrás de su torso de manera divertida para continuar. –Cómo reprobé su bendita prueba de diagnostico se le ocurrió que necesitaba tutoría...

-Aja, pero y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. Preguntó Trowa, después de todo no es que era la primera vez que obligaban a su amigo a estudiar.

-Y eligió a florcita del prado(6) para ser mi tutor. Barton pestañeó un par de veces -Y que tiene que eligiera a flo...¿¡Qué!?

-Así es mi amigo, a Don Quatre florcita del prado Winner.

-¡¿PERO QUE COSA?!

« ¡TE MATO MAXWELL, TE MATO! »

-Vamos, ponte este buzo, tenemos que ir a buscar a Krushrenada antes que se haga más tarde. Necesito hablar con él antes de hablar con el rector.

-¡No, profesor no lo haga se lo suplico!

Duo tubo que recorrer toda la escuela en busca de ropa para el chico, al principió pensó que el profesor de gimnasia podría facilitarle alguna, pero luego desistió, cuando al llegar al camerino de los volleibolistas se encontró al entrenador jugando con los alumnos a los calzoncillos mojados. Por lo que decidió ir a buscar al cuarto de aseo, donde por alguna extraña razón estaba todo sucio y cubierto por alguna sustancia blanca de indescifrable procedencia. Al final terminó pidiéndole prestado el buzo uno de los alumnos de su clase que estaba en el equipo de fútbol.

-Wufei...no tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo. Lo que pasó en ese salón es de extrema gravedad. Yo entiendo que quizás no sientas ningún rencor hacia él en este momento, pero créeme que más adelante no vas a pensar igual y yo... Ni bien terminado su sermón episcopal el joven alumno agarró a su profesor y le arrojó contra una pared tomándole los hombros desesperadamente. -Es que usted no entiende, Treize y yo estamos juntos. Yo fui quien le pidió que se acostara conmigo, él no quería...el me ama...

-¿¡AMA, EL TE AMA, QUE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA CHANG...!?. ¿Acaso piensas que un hombre diez años mayor que tu, puede desear algo más de ti que no sea sexo?. ¡Quién te ama no te lastima de esa forma, mucho menos cuando te puede traer tantos problemas a ti y a tanta gente. O es que no pensaste en lo que ocurriría si OTRO los hubiera visto y hubiese abierto la boca, que mierda hubiere pasado con esta escuela!

(_'...Tengo miedo de quedarme solo y tengo miedo de estar contigo... _

_ ...No pienses en esas cosas, con el tiempo entenderás...' _)

-Qu...quien te ama...piensa sólo en tu bienestar.

-Profesor, el profesor Treize y yo nos amamos, por favor no nos delate. Le juro que seremos discretos y que nunca más vamos a hacer nada dentro de la escuela, se lo prometo. Le doy mi palabra de hombre. Ante esto Duo sólo pudo suspirar. –Tu palabra de hombre... cuando aun eres un niño.

Wufei sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Aja, lo sabía!. Para variar corrompiendo a la juventud,¿No profesor M-a-x-w-e-l-l?

¤ Chirp chirp chirp ¤

« Lo único que me faltaba »

-Pensé que sería más cuidadoso ahora que su novio 'pupuchurro' lo vino a buscar, pero no. ¡Tiene que seguir pervirtiendo a los demás estudiantes de esta escuela, y ya no le bastan los de nuestro salón, así que tiene que ir a buscarles a otros salones!

-¡Heero, porque no hechas a andar tu cerebro y te callas mejor!. El susodicho bufó por la nariz. –Y a ti, quien te dio permiso de hablarme de esa manera Chang y deja de manosear a ese viejo repugnante.

-¿Manosear?

Bienvenidos una vez más a lo 'que en realidad vio Heero'.

En el capitulo de hoy de 'Lo que en realidad vio Heero'. Wufei Chang sostiene a Duo Maxwell de los hombros, mientras discuten acaloradamente.

Lo que se IMAGINO Heero, fue a Wufei Chang abriéndole la camisa a Duo Maxwell, mientras este último trataba de besarle.

¤ ¿Hormonas, quien dijo hormonas?. Lleven gratis sus hormonas... ¤

-Ignóralo Wufei, ya vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde. El chico asintió con la cabeza y siguió al profesor quien ya se estaba retirando.

-¡Alto ahí Maxwell, usted y yo todavía no hemos terminado!. Bramó Heero, por lo que Maxwell le respondió con una mirada fulminante. -Estas no son horas de clases, y no estoy en horario de atención a estudiantes, si tienes algún problema házmelo saber algún otro día.

-¡E...espere!

-¡¡¡Y AHORA QUE!!!

Imagínense una mañana de invierno. ¿Se la imaginaron?, bueno, ahora imagínense que está lloviendo. ¿Listo?, ahora que tienen que ir a clases a las siete de la mañana y que toda la calle está inundada por la lluvia, pero ese día tienen una prueba MUY importante y no pueden faltar. ¿Ya?, imagínense que estuvieron esperando el bus para ir a clases cincuenta minutos debajo de la lluvia y no les paró ninguno, por lo que tuvieron que caminar diez kilómetros. ¿Ok?, y que justo cuando estaban llegando pasa el bus que deberían haber tomado, a cien revoluciones por segundo y les moja hasta el apellido. ¿Ya? Finalmente llegan a rendir el examen y se enteran que lo habían suspendido el día anterior por mal tiempo y que nadie les aviso nada.(7)

Bueno... ESA CLASE DE IRA era la que estaba sintiendo Duo en ese momento.

Rabia

Cansancio

EMPUTECIMIENTO GLOBAL

-...Yo...yo...

-¡Yo-yo qué mocoso, habla rápido maldita sea!

Heero miró a Wufei, luego a Duo, luego viceversa y replicó.

-Grggffffmmhh

« ¿Qué dijo? »

-Disculpa Yui, pero si hablas por debajo de la tierra no te entiendo. Esta vez Heero no respondió, pero metió su mano al bolsillo. Wufei se puso delante del profesor esperando que el matón sacara una manopla de fierro, sin embargo el joven tomó la mano de su atormentado, depositó en ella un caramelo de menta...-Yo dije que...esto es...para que endulce su vida.

Y huyó.

Duo sólo atinó a pestañar, mientras Wufei se tornaba de un amarillo 'saludable' a un azul oscuro y el profesor quedaba con la mano estirada; con los dedos petrificados.

Mientras que Heero corría y pensaba...

« Mierda, no puedo creer lo marica que sonó eso. Todo esto es por culpa de Trowa y esa maldita cerradura...mmmmh...cerradura...mmhhhh..AHHHH »

El muchacho se fue de bruces al piso.

« ¡Mierda y ahora que pasó! »

-¡Ou-ou-ou, pero que cabeza tienes niño, casi me matas!

Heero miró a la mujer en el suelo detenidamente. –Que quiere ahora Lady One, creí que acordamos no vernos más en la escuela hasta vacaciones de invierno...o es que desea...

La mujer le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-No, no se trata de eso, aunque ganas no me faltan. Heero necesito, no, te exijo que me devuelvas los informes que tomaste de Douglas Maxwell en seguida. Mi esposo descubrió que no estaban en su computador y si no los 'encuentra' lo antes posible tendremos serios problemas en la junta.

-Y eso que, tu sabes que mi padre es accionista de este instituto y a él lo que menos le interesan son los profe...

-¡No se trata de eso!. Chistó la mujer con los ojos desencajados y la mandíbula tensa. –Tu sólo devuélveme esos archivos, no me interesa como, pero que sea a la brevedad.

Hiroshi apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encaró a Une. -¡TU A MI NO ME MANDAS Y HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA CON ESOS ARCHIVOS!. Ahora, si no me necesitas para nada que implique 'ejercicio', me retiro.

-¡Pero Heero se razonable una vez en tu vida!. Como siempre pobre ilusa esperando un milagro...Heero razonable, en fin. -Para qué quieres esos informes. Tu sabes que al final los profesores terminan haciendo lo que a ti te place para eso no necesitas documentos, y ese Maxwell es un novato, no tiene experiencia, ni carrera pedagógica, no es NADIE!

-¡Pues todo lo que involucre a ese don NADIE es mi asunto, ahora déjame en paz!. Y dicho esto se marchó.

« Maldito mocoso...si no fuera por el sexo, juro que... »

-¿Que no nos vas a delatar?

-Ya dije que no y no me hagas cambiar de opinión. Toma olvidaste un calcetín.

Finalmente Duo pudo hablar con Wufei y Treize, quienes amablemente le hicieron un breve resumen de su tórrido romance, el cual hacia a 'Lo que el viento se llevó', lucir como un par de calzones viejos. Respondieron todas sus preguntas y Treize confirmó lo ya dicho por su joven pareja, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo y al menos había una preocupación del hombre para con él. Ante esto el profesor novato no dijo nada, sólo les recordó a ambos al peligro al cual se exponían si esto se llegaba a saber en la escuela, de la gran brecha de edad de diez años que había entre ellos, y de a la poca aceptación social que tenía una relación como la que pretendían llevar, pero viendo que ninguno de los dos pareció amedrentarse con sus palabras se encogió de hombros y dejó caer los brazos.

-Hoy... no he visto nada. Si preguntan que me pasó, diré que fue una baja de presión. Esto es lo más anti-ético que jamás pensé me tocaría hacer, pero...

Se recargó en una ventana y observó a los niños pequeños mientras jugaban en el patio y otros perseguían lo que quedaba de Trowa.

-Por alguna razón, siento que es lo correcto. Pero no me pidan apoyo ni me involucren en sus asuntos, no quiero saber nada. Y si llegan a terminar o se dan cuenta del error que están cometiendo, no me busquen para pedir consuelo porque nada voy a hacer.

La sonrisa de Wufei sólo podría ser comparada a la monstruosidad de Julia Robberts, mientras Treize brillaba tal como si se hubiese comido un tarro de ampolletas radioactivas.

En su interior el joven profesor sabía que quizás nunca podría perdonárselo, pero todo mundo merecía una oportunidad. No era la elección más ética y sabía que estaba siendo cómplice de un crimen y que algún día todo esto le pasaría la cuenta de una forma u otra. Mas el abrazo de agradecimiento que Wufei le estaba dando se sentían mucho más gratificantes que cualquier buena marca, en cualquier examen.

-¡Ajaaaaaaaaaaa, lo SABIA!.¡SI AQUÍ ESTÁN OTRA VEZ MANOSEÁNDOSE!. ¡Es que no tienen respeto por la gente DECENTE!. ¿Que es esto?, ¿LA LIBERACIÓN SEXUAL DEL SIGLO VEINTIUNO?

-No...tú otra vez no...

-¡Sí...yo otra vez sí!

Chang soltó al profesor y caminó hacia Heero quien estaba parado con los brazos apoyados en las bisagras de la puerta. -¿Es que no tienes NADA, pero NADA más que hacer que venir a molestar al profesor Maxwell Heero?. El chico pareció ni inmutarse. ¿Es que será posible que esa cabeza tuya, que todavía no descubre que nueve por nueve son ochenta y uno, no puede buscar NADA más en que entretenerse que atormentar al resto?

Treize sonrió gatunamente.

-Lo que sucede señor Chang, es que al señor Yui no le gusta estar separado del profesor Maxwell por mucho tiempo. ¿No es así señor Yui?.

Duo tomó el caramelo que el susodicho le había entregado, lo desenvolvió lentamente y lo puso en su lengua, mientras sonreía como un gato después de haberse comido a un canario.

-¿¡Porque no se va un ratito a la MIERDA profesor Krushrenada!?. Respondió Heero. A lo que Duo agregó.

-Así es Treize, el señor Yui aquí presente es mi alumno preferido. Ojalá sus notas no fueren tan desastrosas y su comportamiento tan parecido al del hombre cro-magnon, pero que le vamos a hacer...no todos nacen tan privilegiados...

-¿ME ESTA LLAMANDO IMBECIL?

-Pero desde luego que no Heero. Replicó Wufei. -Para una persona ser imbécil debe tener cierto grado de inteligencia, pero tú...

-¡¡¡Te voy A MATAR ENANO OJOS RAJADOS!!!

-Ya basta Yui, no exageres. Vamos profesor Maxwell, mire que es tarde y ya es hora de llenar los libros de clase con la planificación para mañana.

-Así es profesor Krushrenada...¿Viene señor Chang?

-Desde luego profesor Maxwell, necesito su ayuda con un problema de trigonometría.

Los tres hombres abandonaron el salón dejando solo a Heero, a quien parecía estarle a punto de estallar una vena en la frente.

« Ya van a ver mal paridos. Les demostraré a todos que no soy ningún tarado »

Mientras, el mayor de los hombres le daba de palmaditas en el hombro a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con el muchacho?. Acá todo el mundo sabe que Yui no continúa en este lugar debido a sus calificaciones, mucho menos por su buen comportamiento. A lo que Duo respondió. –Puede que no, pero si nadie hace nada al respecto nunca sabremos si el es capaz de superar sus falencias

-Hahahaha, quien te oyera creería que tienes cierto interés en...

-Te equivocas, no es 'esa' clase interés Treize, pero ...no fue mentira lo que dije. Yui de verdad...es mi alumno favorito.

Wufei sonrió y tomó del brazo a su pareja. –Lo que pasa es que al profesor Maxwell le gustan los dolores de cabeza. Si no, ¿Por qué sería profesor de matemáticas...?

-¡Cómo que dolores de cabeza, si las matemáticas son muy entretenidas!. Si vieran el libro de ejercicios que me compré el otro día...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Nadie me comprende..., sniff. 

¤¤¤

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Notas:

(1)Si, Heero también tiene mente

(2)Alusión a toneladas de fics ridículos que dicen algo así como 'el cuerpo de Heero era como el de un dios', yo todavía no veo a ningún dios así que no doy fe de nada, pero bueno cada cual con su borrego :B

(3)Mírenlo y horrorícense www. Ridiculopathy . com / stock / bushblair. Gif

(4)Programa monstruoso del año de la cocoa, que consistía en hacer caminar a una tortuga mal hecha en una pantalla azul hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a la derecha y a la izquierda, para que servía todavía es un misterio y una leyenda urbana -.-

(5)Tierno apodo de Duo.

(6)Tierno apodo de Quatre.

(7)¿NO les ha pasado? 8D

Ermm...Ya bueno primero que todo:

Muchas gracias por todas sus amenazas de muerte, me inspiraron para escribir de una manera catatónica.

Segundo:

PERDON POR NO HABER ESCRITO EN CHORROCIENTOS MIL MESES, pero tengo re wenas excusas!, me raptaron los extraterrestres y me dejaron en Africa, pero como no tenía como volver me construí una balsa de árboles y cocos :B, la cosa es que pasé todos estos meses remando a Chile, cruce todo el atlántico y llegué antes de ayer al río Mapocho :D donde desembarque.

La otra excusa es que, me fui de misión a Marte en un trasbordador de la NASA, pero me perdí en el espacio y no tenía como volver. Después me encontré a Goku en el espacio y me dijo que me enseñaba la teletransportación pa' volver y yo le dije que ya bueno...pero resulta que soy re bruta así que volví ayer no mas.

Y la última es que me dio una flojera infernal a lo onda 'me baño día por medio para no fermentar tanto, pero igual tengo mal olor' de volver a escribir, porque primero estuve sufriendo hasta Diciembre con esto de la U y mi profesor de gramática del orto, después no me acuerdo que tuve que hacer que también parecía como si se me hubiera salido el cerebro por la nariz.

Después a mi tarro se le ocurrió la genial idea de morirse, y tuve que llamar a mi amigo macro del alma pa' que me lo arreglara mientras que a mi hermana le compraban un pentium 4 de ultima generación y yo me quedaba con esta caca que a veces prende a veces no y la mayor parte de las veces se pone estúpido y con toda la pantalla amarilla. ::llora::

T,T Y esa es mi triste vida, prometo escribir otro capítulo pronto...y ven ya avancé algo en la historia XD, al fin voy a cambiar de día, weeeh!!!!

Mayu se transforma en oveja, se va pal' sur de vacaciones...y pretende llegar a Chiloe la próxima semana, si ven una oveja saltando en su vecindario, soy yo dando autógrafos :B

¤Beeeeeeeeh Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh¤

Pd: Es mentira eso que dicen de 'a quien madruga Dios lo ayuda', porque yo me despierto todos los días a la 1:00 pm.

Preguntas sobre el fic, amenazas de muerte varias, invitaciones a cenar, ofrecimientos sexuales y tríos amorosos, favor dirigirse a #Yaoirulez-esp en el servidor irc. irchighway. net , ahí estoy metida casi todo el día, y si no estoy durmiendo...uta que sufro yo.


End file.
